TDI My Way
by 10 Tailed Ookami
Summary: Summary inside. . . Update: I changed the first genre to drama. It seemed more appropriate. Also I ended the "Rant" on a bit of a lighter note.
1. Meet the Campers

**So, yeah this is my main project and what my friend wanted me to post. I'm a HUGE fan of the Total Drama series and have been wanting to post this for about a year or two now, but haven't really had the guts to do it.**

**Anyways, a bit about this little project: this is a what if? There will be differences between this and the show while still following the main plot, outline and chain of events. The pairings will be different and there will be 2 OCs, both on different teams. I warn you ahead of time that there will be some bashing, OOC and some other stuff.**

**Also while not done with it due to interruptions, loss of muse and the dreaded Writer's Block, I do have a handful of chapters done and will be posting a chapter about once a week, as motivation to get it finished.**

**Other than that I don't really wanna spoil sooo. . .  
**

**On with the show!**

**Total Drama Island My Way (Gophers' Side)**

* * *

**Episode 1: Meet the Campers**

The scene opened at the docks of an island, where a man was standing. He had short raven hair that was gelled, gray eyes, and stubble. He wore a dark blue short sleeved dress shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, tan cargo pants, blue&white sneakers, and some kind of pendent around his neck.

He grinned.

"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris Maclean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television right now! And for you viewers in America wondering why a Canadian reality series is being aired their? Don't worry, all will be explained soon."

He started walking down the dock.

"Here's the deal. Twenty-four campers have signed up to spend nine weeks right here at this crummy, old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat-ha ha!- and leave Total Drama Island for good."

(Campfire area)

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow."

He took a stick with a marshmallow skewered on it, from a group of others, and ate the marshmallow, tossing the stick behind him.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food . . . and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on 'Total Drama Island.'"

* * *

**(Fade to video) (Song "I wanna be Famous" starts playing)**

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_  
_You guys are on my mind_

Camera zooms through the center of the camp grounds passed Chris who's running by frantically, through the woods, up and over a huge cliff, and into the water.  
_You asked me what I wanted to be_

As a bunch of bubbles pass, Owen swims by and farts, killing a couple of fish.  
_and now I think the answer's plain to see_

Above: Bridgette&Harold are sitting on her surfboard smiling and slowly leaning towards each other, the dead fish surface around them, both cringe from the stench.  
_I wanna be famous_

(Flashes to a river in the woods)  
_I wanna live close to the sun_

Courtney&Heather are sitting in a raft swatting at each other, then stop and scream as they fall over a waterfall, not far away LeShawna and Duncan are laughing at them.  
_so pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Still screaming, they fall off screen behind Ezekiel, who's walking across a log trying to keep his balance, when he reaches the middle Izzy flies by on a vine, taking Zeke with her.  
_everything to prove nothing in my way_

(Zooms to the camp grounds)

The two of them crash into the Confession Can, knocking Lindsay and Tyler out onto the ground in the middle of a make-out session.  
_I'll get there one day_

(Inside the cafeteria)

Katie&Sadie are tied up and exchanging nervous glances while Chef cackles evilly over something on the stove. A few tables down Eva and DJ are arm wrestling, suddenly, DJ see's a bunny hopping by and in his excitement, slams Eva's arm so hard&fast that she falls out of her seat and onto the floor.  
_'Cause I wanna be famous_

(Outside, not too far away)

Kevin is on a stage with a band & his own guitar and is the one singing the song.  
_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaaaa_

In the stands: Karin is watching with a small smile, which quickly turns to a frown as Geoff jumps up hollering like the party boy he is. Smirking evilly, she secretly pulls out a lighter, puts it next to Geoff's pants leg and lights it, setting them on fire, then puts it away before he notices. Suddenly he notices the flames and runs off screaming, a smoke trail following, leaving a confused but still singing Kevin and giggling Karin.  
_I wanna be_  
_I wanna be_

(On a stump near the edge of the woods)

Trent is playing his guitar surrounded by woodland critters when Geoff runs by screaming, all the animals get scared and attack Trent, he then freaks out.

_I wanna be famous_

(On the beach)

Justin admires Beth, who's twirling a flaming baton then throws it up in the air.  
_I wanna be I wanna be_

As it comes back down it switches to night, and the campfire pit.  
_I wanna be famous_

Noah and Gwen are sitting together on a log reading. Resting their hand on the space between them, they accidentally touch hands. Before anything can happen, Cody jumps up on her shoulders distracting both of them. The camera pulls back, revealing everyone sitting around the fire, and above them is a sign that reads,"Total Drama Island".  
(Whistling continues of the chorus melody, then slows down and ends with an electric guitar chord)

**(Video ends)**

* * *

"Welcome back to 'Total Drama Island.' All right. It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them all they'd be staying at this 5-star resort. So if they seem a little P.O.'d, that's probably why."

The first one to arrive was a chubby, nerdy girl with light brown hair in a high ponytail, light blue eyes that were hard to see behind the thick lenses of her equally thick rimmed glasses, and braces. She wore a light green vest with a couple of smiley face button pins over an aqua blue T-shirt, pink jeans, and white&yellow shoes.

"Beth. What's up?"

She ran up and latched onto Chris.

"It's so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

He raised an eyebrow as she waved to the camera.

"Ah. . . thanks."

The next to arrive was a tall, buff African-American teen. He had very short dark brown hair, black eyes, and the start of a beard. He wore a green with white sleeves, neck and bottom T-shirt with an orange D on it, a white hat, and sandals. He was carrying two large duffel bags.

"DJ!"

"Yo, Chris Maclean! How's it going? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

He grinned.

"yo, dawg, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!"

DJ walked along towards Beth.

"Hmmph. Looked a lot different on the application form."

"Hey, Gwen."

A Goth girl was the next to show up. Her short hair was dyed teal and dark green, her eyes were forest green, and she had on teal lipstick. Her clothes consisted of a Sky blue T-shirt over a green long sleeved shirt and a black corset over both, all stopping just above her stomach, a short black skirt, black knee-high boots, and a black silk choker. she had a couple of bags with her.

"You mean we're staying here?"

Chris shook his head.

"No, _you're_ staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C. that-a-way."

He pointed his thumb behind him.

Gwen looked pissed.

"I did not sign up for this."

He held up a stack of papers.

"Actually, you did."

She took the papers and tore them up, smirking.

"The great thing about lawyers is. . .they make lots of copies."

He held up another stack, wiping the smirk off her face.

"I'm not staying here."

"Cool. I hope you can swim, though, because your ride just left."

He pointed to the boat making it's way across the lake.

"Jerk!"

A blonde guy with blue eyes and a cowboy hat jumped off his boat and onto the dock. He wore an unbuttoned button-up pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue shorts, blue sandals, some kind of necklace, and a bracelet on his right wrist.

He fist bumped with Chris.

"Chris Maclean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

"Thanks, man."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke."

"Everybody, this is Lindsay."

A girl with sky blue eyes and long blonde hair, held back by a blue bandana, stepped onto the dock. She had on orange lipstick, a brown top over a red top, a short orange skirt, and cowgirl boots.

"Not too shabby."

"Hi! Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris Maclean. . ."

She just stared, confused.

"The host of the show."

"Oh, that's where I know you from!"

"Uh, yeah."

Another girl stepped off. An Asian-Canadian with long raven hair and very dark violet eyes. She wore a small maroon top, small green shorts with a black belt, and black sandals with red straps.

"Heather."

She walked silently passed Chris.

Beth ran up to her.

"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next nine weeks."

She grimaced.

The next to show up was a guy with short black hair and a neon green mo-hawk, blue eyes and a goatee. His wardrobe consisted of a black T-shirt, with a skull on it over a white long sleeved shirt, dark blue shorts, red&white sneakers, a spiked collar and bracelet on his right wrist, and several piercings, two in his left ear, one in his right, one on the left side of his nose and left eyebrow.

He was carrying a beat up green duffel bag.

"Duncan, dude."

He clenched his fist.

"I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler any time and have you returned to juvie."

Duncan scoffed.

"Okay, then."

He smirked as he passed Heather.

"Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Get bent, you loser."

Heather walked up to where they had set their luggage.

"I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here!"

Chris just grinned, holding up the papers.

A horn honked signaling the arrival of another camper, a teen with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a red track suit and headband, who was water skiing behind the boat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!"

He accidentally let go, skipped across the water and flew into the luggage, one bag landing in the water and soaking Heather.

"Ugh, my shoes!"

"Wicked wipe-out, man!"

He stuck an arm out of the bags and gave a thumbs-up.

Chris chuckled, until he heard someone breathing heavily behind him.

He was a lanky teen with somewhat short redish-brown hair, blue-green eyes covered by green tinted glasses, and the start of a goatee. He had on a blue T-shirt with a picture of a burger and light green at the collar, sleeves and bottom over an orangish-pink long sleeved shirt, green slacks, and blue&white shoes. He was carrying a suitcase and a recorder.

"Welcome to camp, Harold."

He looked around a bit.

"So do you mean this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it."

He pumped his fist.

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills."

He joined the others.

"Contestant number ten is Trent."

He had short black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore black slacks, a light green T-shirt with a black hand print over a camo shirt and sneakers with multiple shades of green.

"Hey, good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Hey, thanks, man! I knew I rocked that show!"

Beth chimed in.

"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

Harold spoke.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head."

Lindsay cheerfully agreed.

"Me too!"

Trent looked around skeptically.

"So this is it?"

He glanced at the rag-tag group.

"All righty, then."

Next was a girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and lazy olive green eyes carrying a blue duffel bag and a red&yellow surfboard. She wore a light blue hoodie, blue jean shorts and sandals.

"Hey! What's up?"

"All right. Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!"

Duncan scoffed.

"Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris grinned.

"We are! It's just a crappy one."

She sighed.

"Great."

"All right, that makes-"

She bent down to get her bag, smacking him on the head with her board.

"Ow! Darn it, that hurt!"

After a few antics of her almost hitting a few people with her board, the next camper arrived.

He had tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was dressed in a red sweater vest over a blue open shirt over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, green cargo shorts, and green sneakers.

Chris rubbed his head.

"Our [sigh] next camper is Noah."

Noah smiled.

"It's nice to be here."

Then he actually looked at the place.

"Is this where we're staying?"

Duncan punched his fist into his palm.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

Noah spoke cynically and sarcastically.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?"

Duncan pulled out a needle and grabbed Noah's bottom lip.

"Yeah. You want one?"

"Uh, no, thanks. Can I have my lip back, please?"

Duncan let go.

"Thanks."

Gwen giggled as he walked up next to her.

Noah smiled, offering her his hand.

"Hi, I'm Noah."

She smiled as well, shaking his hand.

"I'm Gwen."

The arrival of another person got their attention.

"What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in the house!"

She was a plump African-Canadian teen with black hair done up in a ponytail that reached her lower back, and coal black eyes. her clothes consisted of blue jean shorts, sandals, a cream colored shirt with for images of oranges, and hoop earrings. She had leopard printed luggage.

"Yo, baby, hey how you doing? How's it going?"

She slapped five with Chris.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, 'cause I came to win."

Another boat pulled up and two girls stepped off.

Both girls looked identical, being that they both had raven hair that reached the middle of their necks and was done up in pigtails, gray eyes, and wore pink lipstick. Their wardrobes consisted of black&white belly shirts, pink short-shorts, and pink open-toed shoes. The difference was that one was tall and thin with a dark complexion, while the other was short and chunky with a lighter complexion.

Chris walked up to them.

"Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

The tall one spoke to the shorter, excited.

"Oh, my gosh! Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!"

Sadie clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp! Eee!"

Gwen shuddered.

"Please, God. Let them be eliminated first."

Noah nodded in agreement.

The next to arrive was a teen with a brown shoulder length mullet and dark grey eyes. He wore a green hoodie over a white T-shirt, blue jeans, green mountain boots, and a blue toque. He also had a small bit of stubble on his chin.

"Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

He looked up.

I think I see a bird."

Trent chuckled, getting a few weird looks.

"Okay, look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

The next boat pulled up.

"Introducing our youngest camper, at the age of 14, Cody!"

Gwen whispered to herself, unaware that Noah could hear her.

"No, it couldn't be the same Cody."

Her eyes widened as a kid jumped onto the dock.

He looked to be 4'6in. if that. He had short, somewhat shaggy brown hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a red skull in the middle, blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

"Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-meister."

Cody grinned, showing the gap between his top front teeth, a few of the girls thinking it made him look cute.

"Hey, what's up?"

He then spotted Gwen and ran towards her.

"Hey, sis!"

She got down to eye level with him.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing here?"

He just grinned.

"Mom sent in my audition tape and I guess they liked it."

She looked at him sternly, then smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll at least have someone I can relate to while here."

He climbed onto her shoulders as she stood.

Noah spoke.

"So, he's your little brother?"

She kept the smirk.

Yep. He's definitely _little_."

"Hey!"

They laughed.

Before she could say anything else, the next camper stepped onto the dock.

She was rather buff with raven hair in a ponytail and orangish-brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a blue tank-top, dark blue gym shorts, white tube socks with two blue stripes at the top, and blue&white tennis shoes. She was carrying a large purple gym bag.

"Eva? Nice. Glad you could make it."

As she walked up to stand by Duncan and DJ, she dropped her bag on Duncan's foot, shaking the dock.

"Ow! What the hell's in there dumbbells?"

"Yes."

Duncan looked at DJ

"She's all yours, man."

The next camper jumped onto the dock.

"Whoo-hoo! Chris, what's happening?!"

He was a large, fat teen with short golden blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with an aqua blue Canadian leaf on the front, green shorts, and white&green sneakers.

"This is awesome! Whoo-hoo!"

"Owen, welcome!"

He grabbed Chris in a bear hug, the sound of his back cracking could be heard.

"Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man this is just so. . ."

Gwen smirked.

"Awesome?"

"Yes! Awesome! Whoo! Are you gonna be on my team?"

She spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, I sure hope so."

"Whoo!"

Chris was starting to get annoyed.

"You about finished?"

Owen set him down.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool. And here comes Courtney."

She had tan skin and freckles, shoulder length brown hair and midnight blue eyes. She wore a small violet T-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, green pants that stopped halfway down her shins, and sandals.

Chris helped her off the boat.

"Thank you."

She walked up to the others "Hi! You must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen started shaking her hand.

"How's it going?! I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you, Ow. . .wow."

The next camper mesmerized everyone with his chiseled beauty.

He had tan skin, dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a tight green T-shirt, faded blue jeans, and sandals. He also wore some kind of necklace.

"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

They fist bumped.

"Thanks, Chris. This is great."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

He shrugged.

"I can deal with that."

He joined the others.

"Hey, everyone. Izzy!"

She had long, curly orange-red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a small green top, with a triangular hole in the center that revealed part of her breasts, that stopped below her bust, green shorts, a yellow-green tie-around skirt, a green wrist band, and green close-toed sandals.

She was waving wildly.

"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa. . ."

Izzy tripped off the boat and smacked her chin on the dock, falling into the water.

Tyler chuckled.

"Ooh, that was bad!"

Courtney ran to the edge of the dock.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!"

She pulled her onto the dock.

"That felt so. . .good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Owen got excited.

"That is a good call!"

Chris ignored them.

"Well, now that everyone is here-"

He was cut-off by Noah.

"Wait a minute, I thought the papers said _24_ contestants? There's only 22 of us."

Chris smirked.

"Thanks for the reminder, Noah. To make things even more interesting, we pulled some strings and were able to get two American contestants!"

Many were interested as another boat pulled up.

"So, without further delay, introducing, Karin!"

A short, chubby Goth girl stepped off the boat. Her hair was blood red and reached the middle of her back, and her vibrant emerald green eyes were covered by a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. She wore a black shirt with dark red sleeves, black&red trip pants, black sandals, eye liner, black lipstick, and black nail polish on her fingers and toes. She was also carrying a blue duffel bag.

She looked at Chris, then the camp, then glared back at Chris, finally walking towards the others.

Chris blinked as the final boat arrived.

"Okay, and last, introducing, Kevin!"

The last camper was also Goth esc. He was of average build and height, and had shaggy dark brown hair that reached about mid neck. He wore a black trench coat over a black T-shirt depicting an image of a red flaming demon fox on the front, black cargo pants, black High Top converse with flames on the sides, a leather fingerless glove on his left hand and a fingered one on his right, and finally a pair of black shades. He was carrying a guitar case, a large backpack, and a large duffel bag.

As he set down his duffel bag, he removed his shades and moved them to his head, allowing everyone to see his unique eyes. The left was ice blue while the right was pastel green, both surrounded by what looked to be a _lot_ of eye liner/shadow.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked around.

"So, this is where we're staying?"

Chris nodded, grinning.

"That's right, dude."

He shrugged.

"Oh well, this should definitely be interesting."

He joined the rest.

"All right, that's everyone! Now, first things first. We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock."

(Photo's the same except for Kevin kneeling between Sadie and Zeke, and Karin sitting between Courtney and Katie.)

[Skip]

(Campfire pit)

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next nine weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000."

Duncan stepped forward, smirking.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her."

He pointed his thumb at Heather.

"They're not coed, are they?"

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsay raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris."

Katie spoke.

"I have to live with Sadie, or I'll die."

Sadie grabbed her hand.

"And I'll break out in hives. It's true."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"This cannot be happening."

Owen grabbed Gwen and Tyler in a headlock.

"Aw, come on, guys, it'll be fun! It's like a big sleep over."

Tyler looked at Gwen.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him."

He gestured towards Duncan, who had a deer in a headlock and was giving it a noogie.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call out your name, go stand over there."

"Gwen. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Kevin. Beth. Katie. Owen. LeShawna. Justin. And. . .Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as. . .the Screaming Gophers!"

Chris tossed them a green flag with their team symbol, Owen catching it.

"Yeah! I'm a Gopher! Whoo!"

Katie protested.

"Wait! What about Sadie?"

Chris ignored her.

"The rest of you, over here."

"Geoff. Bridgette. DJ. Tyler. Sadie. Izzy. Courtney. Karin. Ezekiel. Duncan. Eva. And Harold. Move, move, move, move!"

Sadie also protested.

"But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!"

Courtney smiled kindly.

"Sadie, is it? Come on. It'll be okay."

Sadie followed, crying.

"This is so unfair. I miss you, Katie!"

"I miss you, too!"

Chris tossed them a red flag with their symbol, Harold catching it.

"You guys will officially be known as. . . the Killer Bass!"

Harold was impressed.

"It's awesome. It's, like, amazing."

"All right, campers! you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

**(Confession Can)**

Chris: You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.

Gwen: Um, okay. So far this sucks.

Lindsay:(Facing away from the camera) I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?

Owen: Hey everyone, check this out. I've got something very important to say. [Farts] [Laughs]

Trent: Well, It's-[Sniffs] Oh, my god. [Gags] Gross! I can taste it!

**(End static)**

"All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins."

[Skip]

"Gophers, you're in the East cabin. Bass, You're in the West."

Heather opened the cabin door.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little. . .summer camp?"

Gwen walked passed her.

"That's the idea, genius."

"Shut up, weird goth girl."

Trent walked up behind Heather.

"You're so smart. I feel that."

She looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?"

He grinned.

As LeShawna walked up, Trent flew out the door.

"Aahhh!"

He landed in front of Kevin, who looked at him for a moment as he spit out grass, then kept walking.

Lindsay spoke to Chris as he walked up.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way."

She looked confused.

"But, I'm not Catholic."

He face palmed.

"Not communion, communal!"

Gwen sat on the steps.

"It means we shower together. . .idiot."

"Oh, no! Come on!"

Owen, Kevin, and Noah stuck their heads out the door to see what she was whining about.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?"

Kevin and Noah exchanged glances and quickly went back in.

Owen realized what he said.

"I mean, no-I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. Aah! I mean. . ."

Geoff grabbed Chris's attention.

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all 16 years old, except for Cody, as old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting. . .now!"

Geoff cheered.

"Nice!"

The sound of Lindsay screaming was heard by everyone.

Tyler, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Duncan, Heather, and Kevin looked inside the girls' side of the Gopher cabin.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream."

Lindsay was on a stool, freaking out.

"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!"

A little cockroach was sitting in the middle of the room.

Kevin rolled his eyes and, before anyone could do anything, pulled out a pocket knife and threw it, spearing the roach.

Duncan, Gwen, and Harold were impressed.

"Awesome."

Tyler walked up to Lindsay.

"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, okay? 'Cause, you know, I could do that, too."

Lindsay swooned.

Kevin cleaned off his knife and put it back in his pocket.

"They always go for the jocks."

[Skip]

(Main lodge)

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

(I shouldn't need to describe Chef, just know that he's a big scary black guy.)

Beth spoke up.

"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Harold chimed in.

"Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

Chef's eye twitched.

"You'll get-shut the hell up!"

Owen chuckled.

"Have a cow."

"What was that? Come closer, big guy. I didn't hear you!"

He panicked.

"Uh, I didn't really say anything important."

"I'm sure you didn't!"

Noah walked up.

"You, scrawny kid. Give me your plate."

He dropped a scoop of the meat-like substance onto the bun, then it actually clung to the scooper, but he tossed it back on the bun.

"Next!"

[Skip]

Lindsay looked at the food.

"Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, whit flour, or, like, dairy."

Gwen looked at hers and saw it twitch.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"Cool!"

"Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Chef hit it with a mallet.

"Right! Okay, then."

As she turned to walk away, Kevin came up with his tray.

"Yo, Chef, can I get another one?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him like he was crazy.

Gwen voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Are you freakin crazy?! How could you even eat _one_, let alone _want_ another?"

He shrugged.

"I've often lived in situations where you take what you can get, and eat what you can get, so I've learned not to be picky."

Chef seemed to of gained some respect for him and took his plate.

"Spoken like a true soldier, here's your plate."

He saluted then sat back down, conversation slowly starting back up.

[Skip]

A few of them watched as a sloppy joe crawled across the room.

Chris walked in.

"Welcome to the main lodge."

Geoff spoke.

"Yo, my man! Can we order a pizza?"

A butcher's knife imbedded it's self in the wall behind him.

"Whoa, it's cool, 'G'! Brown slop's cool. Right, guys?"

"Your first challenge begins in one hour."

Katie looked at DJ

"What do you think they'll make us do?"

He shrugged.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

[Skip]

All the teens were in their bathing suits, standing on a huge cliff, looking over the edge.

Kevin whistled.

"Well. . .sh**."

* * *

**(Preview)**

"Next time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake."

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."

Gwen: I actually thought, "If he jumps this, he's gonna die."

**(End static)**

Owen started walking back to get a running start.

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin die now."

The sharks were heading towards him.

"Crap!"

Everyone winced.

**(End Credits)**


	2. Cliff Dives and Hot Tubs

**A/N: So I decided to be nice and post chapter 2 far ahead of schedule, everyone enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Btw as you read starting from this chapter on you may notice a lot of the Killer Bass scenes are cut, that's because I chose to put the main focus on the Gophers, it makes things easier, plus Heather caused the best of the drama in the show. Now that doesn't mean I'm gonna completely ignore the other team, because there will be some major changes on that side as well. Most of the big changes will be viewed and or initiated by someone on the Gopher team and that's how it'll be viewed up until the merger, then I might show some stuff in flashback.**

**Whew, anyways, with all that out of the way enjoy episode 2!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Cliff Dives and Hot Tubs**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Shows clips)

"Twenty-four campers have signed up to spend nine weeks right here at this crummy, old summer camp, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

(Clip)

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

[Skip]

Everyone is in their bathing suits, standing on a huge cliff, looking over the edge.

Kevin whistles.

"Well. . .sh**."

(End clip)

**(Que theme and go)  
**

* * *

(Cliff)

"Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000-foot-high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette smiled.

"Piece of cake."

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, heh, man-eating sharks."

A few of them gulped.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure?"

Chris ignored him.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge- building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will be sending someone home."

He gave everyone a chance to process this.

"Let's see. Killer Bass, you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the edge.

"Oh, wow. So, who wants to go first?"

Crickets could be heard from the awkward silence of her team.

Harold gulped and stepped forward.

"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

He looked at Bridgette and blushed as she smiled back.

Kevin smirked.

"He's got it bad for her."

Just as he was prepared to jump, Duncan shoved him off.

"You're taking too long, dork."

"Aaahhh!"

Bridgette glared.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

She dived after Harold.

"I'm coming Harold!"

She caught him and both made it into the safe zone.

Tyler cheered.

"They did it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!"

He took a running start and jumped.

"Cowabunga- hoo-hoo! Oh!"

Everyone winced as he hit a buoy, still making it into the safe zone.

Next was Geoff.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Then Eva.

"Look out below!"

followed by Duncan.

". . ."

DJ shook his head.

"Unh-unh, no way, man. I'm not jumping."

Chris grinned.

"Scared of heights?"

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay, big guy."

He placed a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, man, for real?"

He grinned.

"Bawk, bawk, bawk. That means the chicken path down is that-a-way."

DJ walked sadly toward an escalator set up on the cliff.

"Next!"

Ezekiel peered over nervously.

"I'm not so sure I want to do this eh."

Izzy popped up next to him.

"You kidding Zeke? This'll be fun!"

She picked him up bridal style.

"How 'bout I help you jump this!"

Before he could protest, she jumped, him screaming and her cackling.

Karin rolled her eyes and jumped.

"This is not what I signed up for!"

Courtney stood off to the side.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

He smirked.

You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

She shrugged.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump."

"All right, here's your chicken hat. So let's tally up the results. . .hold on. That's nine jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

Sadie and Katie were holding hands.

"I'm not jumping without Katie!"

"We have to be on the same team Chris, please?"

He shook his head.

"No can do, there's no one to switch places with."

"Then I'm not jumping!"

"Me neither!"

He sighed.

"Fine, that makes nine jumpers and three chickens. Screaming Gophers, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

Trent cheered.

"Nice! Okay, who's up first?"

Kevin shrugged.

"Meh, why not?"

Gwen noticed he still had the gloves on, and that the right glove went up to his elbow, three small straps keeping it on.

"Shouldn't you take those off?"

He grinned as he took a few steps back.

"Nah, it's cool, they're water proof."

With a running start he leaped off the cliff.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Heather shook her head.

"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this."

Beth was concerned.

"Why not?"

She scoffed.

"Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet."

Gwen cocked an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right?"

Lindsay chimed in.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it."

LeShawna glared at Heather.

"Oh, you're doing it."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled, little daddy's girl."

"Back off, ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!"

"Mall-shopping, pony-tail-wearing, _teen_-girl-reading, peaking-in-high-school prom queen!"

Heather sneered.

"Well, at least I'm popular."

Everyone gasped.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!"

Next thing she knew, LeShawna picked her up and threw her over.

"Aahhh!"

She landed in the safe zone.

"LeShawna, you are _so_ dead!"

She smirked.

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it, too."

She jumped, landing next to Heather.

Lindsay looked at Chris.

"I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

He laughed.

"Yeah! Haha! No."

She jumped off flailing.

Noah noticed Gwen looking over nervously.

"You scared?"

"No!. . .Well. . .kinda."

He took her hand.

"How 'bout we jump together?"

She gulped and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay, on the count of three. Ready? 1. . .2. . .3!"

Both jumped.

followed by Cody.

"Awesome!"

Then Justin, who landed outside the safe zone.

Everyone on the pickup boat panicked.

"Swim! Paddle! Paddle!"

Looking behind him, he saw the sharks coming at him.

Just as they reached him, they stopped and looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

Quickly, they gave him a ride to shore.

Everyone gaped at this.

Up on the cliff, Beth hung her head.

"I. . .I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry!"

Lindsay and Heather watched.

"That is, like, so lame. Right?"

Heather nodded.

"Fully lame."

Trent slapped five with Owen.

"Let's do this."

He jumped.

"Yeah!"

And made it into the safe zone.

"Whoo!"

"Okay campers, there's only one person left. you guys need this jump for the win. No pressure, dude."

Owen looked relieved.

"Okay, there's pressure."

**(C.C.)**

Owen: Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that _strong_ a swimmer.

Geoff: I'm looking at this guy and thinking, "There's no way he's gonna make it."

Gwen: I actually thought, "If he jumps this, he's gonna die."

**(End static)**

"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this."

Owen started walking back to get a running start.

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin die now."

Everyone watched intently.

He started running.

""Yaahhh!"

Then jumped.

"Oh, cra-a-a-a-p!"

Trent, still in the water, grinned, then realized Owen was coming down right on top of him.

"Aahhh!"

When he hit the water, he made a huge splash that threw everyone onto shore.

"Yes! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Who's the man?!"

His team cheered.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yes!"

"The winners-the screaming Gophers!"

Kevin cheered.

"That was awesome, dude!"

Trent noticed Owen was looking around.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I lost my bathing suit."

Everyone cringed.

"Ew! Ew! Oh! I don't wanna see that! Sick!"

[Skip]

The Gophers were happily pulling along their carts.

_"28 bottles of pop on the wall, 28 bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, 27 bottles of pop on the wall."_

Beth stopped.

"Hey, look! There's the campgrounds!"

Owen smiled.

"That was pretty easy."

Cody nodded.

"I'm pleasantly surprised!"

[Skip]

"Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one."

Kevin growled as he tugged on a rope.

"Hey! I think I got it open!"

The crate fell apart, yanking the rope from his mouth.

"Ow! Ow! Rope burn on my tongue."

Owen pulled out two 2-by-4's from his crate.

"Hey, check it out! I got wood!"

Trent snickered then emptied his crate.

"I've got some tools here, and what looks like a pool liner."

A few feet away, Lindsay and Heather walked up to LeShawna.

"I just wanted to say I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto-rap-star wannabe. And I love your earrings. They're so pretty."

She smiled.

"Straight up? Well, I'm sorry about pushing you over the cliff and all."

"No worries. I needed a push. Truce?"

They did a fist shake.

"Yeah, yeah, you got it."

They walked away.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said to 'Lafonda' back there?"

"LeShawna? No! She's going down. And P.S.-those are the ugliest earrings I've seen in my life."

"Oh. So if you hate her, why were you being nice to her?"

"You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Oh! I'm your friend, right?"

She looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. . .for now."

[Skip]

The Killer Bass arrived, Harold and Bridgette putting down their crate.

"Finally."

Trent greeted them.

"Hey, what's up, guys?"

LeShawna stared at Courtney's swollen eye.

"Ooh, what happened to your eye, girl?"

"Nothing, just an allergy."

Ezekiel examined it.

"I think it's getting worse, eh."

Courtney hissed at him.

"Shut up! We don't want them to know that!"

He turned to Harold.

"Would it really matter?"

He shrugged.

[Skip]

Geoff stood on top of a crate.

"Okay, dudes, it's not too late. We can do this."

Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

Courtney stood up.

"Okay, look, guys. We have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager."

He raised his hand to volunteer but she ignored him.

"Since I've actually been a C.I.T. before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

Zeke looked at Karin.

"What's a C.I.T. eh?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

[Skip]

It was time to judge the hot tubs.

Chris examined the Gophers' tub.

"This is an awesome hot tub!"

"Oh, yeah."

Owen emerged from the water.

"Nice!"

Finally Chris turned to the Bass' tub.

He tapped the side and it sprung a leak, the duct tape holding it together gave out.

"Well, I think we have a winner here-the Screaming Gophers!"

They cheered.

"Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer-bonus!"

"All right! Oh, yeah!"

"Killer Bass, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Lindsay cheered.

"We won! We all get to stay here for another three days! Whoo-hoo!"

Owen walked up in front of everyone, completely nude.

"Whoo! Ha ha! Yes! _We get to stay-ay, we get to stay-ay, we are so awesome, we won the contest!_"

Kevin fell to the ground covering his eyes in horror.

"Jesus Christ, my eyes! It burns! It burns!"

Many sympathized with him.

[Skip]

(Main lodge)

Tyler looked around.

"So what do we do now?"

Courtney took charge.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

Duncan smirked.

"Well, I think it should be princess, twin two, or the brick house here."

"What?! Why?"

"Because unless I'm mistaken, you three are the only ones here wearing chicken hats. And if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy."

She panicked.

"You guys need me. I am the only one-"

Bridgette cut her off, rolling her eyes.

"We know, who used to be a real C.I.T. So who would you pick?"

She pointed at Tyler.

"What about him?"

Lindsay jumped up.

"No!"

She noticed everyone looking at her.

"I mean, no. . .salt! There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

Duncan defended him.

"Hey, at least he jumped, chicken wing."

"Shut up!"

Geoff got between them.

"Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy."

Duncan stood up.

"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go take a nap."

"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!"

Ezekiel spoke, not realizing he was thinking out-loud until it was too late.

"Well, both teams are equal, so having more girls on our team isn't why we lost."

Everyone gasped.

Bridgette glared.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Eva cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah, home school, enlighten us."

He gulped.

"Well, my dad always told me that guys are much stronger and smarter then girls are eh."

Before Eva could throttle him, Kevin stepped in-between them.

"Woah, hold on a second. I think I get what the problem is."

She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, he's a sexist!"

"No, his dad's the sexist, Zeke was just raised not to know any better."

Karin nodded.

"He's right. He grew up on a prairie, in that life style, the women cook and clean, while the men do everything else. It's really no surprise he'd think that men are stronger then women."

Even though most seemed to understand, Zeke still felt ashamed.

"I'm really soory eh. I didn't know I was being sexist. I just hope you can forgive me, but I don't blame you if you vote for me eh."

It was obvious he was being sincere.

Izzy jumped into his lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Izzy forgives you, Zeke! How 'bout you guys?"

The only ones still angry were Courtney, Sadie, and Eva.

"I can't forgive a sexist, even _if_ he apologizes."

Sadie nodded.

"Me neither."

Eva huffed.

"I'm still pretty pissed, but I understand."

As the Gophers left, Kevin turned to Zeke.

"Hey, man, if you survive elimination tonight, come by my cabin, okay?"

He nodded, Izzy saluting him.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: Yup. This camp pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here I guess I might as well actually try to win.

**(End static)**

[Skip]

Cody, Trent, Lindsay, Heather, and Justin were in the hot tub.

Cody raised his bottle of root beer.

"To the Screaming Gophers!"

They cheered.

"The Screaming Gophers!"

LeShawna started doing a victory dance.

"Go, Gophers! Go, Gophers!"

Noah and Owen joined in.

"Go, Gophers! Go, Gophers! Go, go! Go, Gophers!"

Gwen and Kevin stood off to the side, grinning.

[Skip]

(Gophers cabin, guys' side)

Zeke knocked on the cabin door.

"Go ahead and come in!"

He entered to see most of the guys from both teams plus Gwen, Izzy, Karin, and Bridgette scattered around the cabin.

Zeke cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, what's going on eh?"

Izzy pulled him in, shutting the door.

"Simple, my Zeke, we're going to teach you every thing you need to know about the real world!"

"Your Zeke?. . .I like the sound of that, eh."

With that, he got settled in for the long night ahead.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Duncan- Courtney

Eva- Sadie

Ezekiel- Sadie

Izzy- Sadie

Courtney- Ezekiel

DJ- Sadie

Bridgette- Sadie

Tyler- Sadie

Sadie- Ezekiel

Geoff- Sadie

Harold- Sadie

Karin- Sadie

* * *

Results:

Sadie 9

Ezekiel 2

Courtney 1


	3. Sleepaway Campers

**A/N: So, due to a rather good suggestion, I will be including the Bass' elimination ceremonies as well. Someone pointed it out, you know who you are so do take credit, and I agree. All of the elimination ceremonies are equally important, plus, it'll add a little more length to my chapters. So, with that said, please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Episode 3: Sleepaway Campers**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Shows clips)

"Twenty-four campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next nine weeks at a crusty, old summer camp. On a side note, Kevin, one of our two American campers, hit it off great with his team, while Karin, our other, mostly kept to herself. The campers were faced with their first challenge - jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers:"

"Sadie had refused to jump without Katie and didn't help with the hot tub, costing her team the win."

"While Ezekiel managed to tick off almost every female contestant at the camp with his sexist comments about women. But with a heart-felt apology and some enlightenment from Karin and Kevin on why he would think such things, there was a new understanding."

"In the end, the first camper voted off 'Total Drama Island' was Sadie. After the ceremony, Zeke followed through with Kevin's proposition, and met-up with him at the Gopher guys' cabin, to find some of the girls their from both teams as well, spending the rest of the night and next day learning everything he'd need to know to survive in the teenage world."

(End clips)

"Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight, on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

Chris walked up next to the cabins, holding a megaphone. As he raised it, he held up a blow horn behind it. The entire time he was doing this, he never noticed someone had walked up behind him, until. . .

"Hey, what's up?"

Startled, Chris nearly jumped a foot in the air. Turning around, he saw that it was Kevin.

"Dude, don't _do _that! What are you doing up anyways?"

He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm an early riser. But, dude, were you seriously about to do that?"

He nodded.

"Yeah."

He smirked.

"Well, don't stop on my account, I wanna see this too."

Chris slapped him five.

"Dude, I knew I was gonna like you!"

Grinning, he held them back up and sounded it.

Everyone jumped awake, LeShawna hitting her head on the bunk above her.

"Ow! It's seven in the morning!"

She ran up to the open window in her nearly see-through purple night gown.

"Do I look like a farmer to you?"

[Skip]

The campers were tiredly lining up outside, Cody yawning as he walked up next to Eva.

Hearing the music blaring from her earphones and, being the curious kid he was, he reached for her MP3. Eva noticed, but instead of getting angry like she expected, she found herself handing it to him and smiling a small smile as he happily surfed through her music selection.

"Morning! Hope you slept well."

Heather noticed he was wearing shorts instead of the usual cargo pants.

"Hi, Chris! You look really buff in those shorts."

He smirked.

"I know. Okay. I hope you're all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

Owen seemed concerned.

"Oh, excuse me? I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

He grinned evilly.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your 20-kilometer run around the lake."

Eva glared.

"Oh, so you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?"

Geoff and Duncan held her back from attacking Chris, Courtney whispering to her.

"Eva! Try to control your temper."

Eva yelled at Chris.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He grinned.

"A little. You have 30 seconds."

**(C.C.)**

Courtney: Okay, that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors.

**(End static)**

"Okay, runners! On your marks. . .get set. . .go!"

They took off, Tyler being the last to go.

[Skip]

Geoff held the lead, followed by Lindsay, Courtney, Trent, Eva, Beth, and Kevin.

Next, walking along, was Katie and Harold.

"Do you know how much longer?"

Katie looked at him in disgust as Karin and Bridgette ran past.

"Don't walk beside me."

Further back was Heather, walking at a normal pace.

Noah and Gwen ran past, Noah tripping her up.

"Do you mind?"

Noah smiled.

"Nope."

Gwen chuckled.

**(C.C.)**

Heather: I don't run, and I definitely don't run in high-heel wedges!

**(End static)**

As she kept walking, she stepped in a huge puddle, which Owen was drinking out of like a dog.

"Can't. . .catch. . .breath. Must. . .have. . .condition!"

He collapsed, Heather looking in disgust.

"Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it."

As she said this, LeShawna walked by, stopping against a tree to catch her breath.

"What's your excuse, you skinny, annoying. . .ooh, I'm too tired for insults."

Chris rode by on a four-wheeler, speaking through a megaphone.

"Pick it up, people! If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!"

Heather huffed.

"Ugh! I hate him so much."

She angrily walked over Owen, an audible cracking coming from his back and both arms as she stepped on them.

Noah snickered then noticed that Gwen wasn't fairing too well.

"Getting tired?"

"She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly the most athletic member of my family."

He nodded, knowing it was the same for him. As he watched Owen stand, he smirked.

"I think I've got an idea."

[Skip]

(Mess hall)

Ten of them either sat or were laying around the two tables. The ones there were Geoff, DJ, Katie, Eva, Duncan, Kevin, Trent, Lindsay, Justin, and Cody. Next to arrive was Owen, who came in with Gwen and Noah riding on his shoulders, both grinning.

She slapped him five.

"Sweet idea!"

Followed by LeShawna, Karin, and Bridgette.

"Oh, we made it!"

All three fell to their knees and crawled, Karin going towards a corner.

"Good. I think I'll go die in this corner now."

Next was Heather, Beth, Zeke, Izzy, and Courtney. And last was Tyler helping Harold, who was holding his heart and breathing erratically.

Courtney glared at Harold.

"What took you so long?! We just lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpitations."

Gwen thought for a second.

"Hey, wait a minute. If they lost, that means we won the challenge!"

A moment after this revelation, the Gophers cheered.

Chris halted their celebration.

"Whoa, there. Hold your horses, guys. That wasn't the challenge."

Gwen looked at him funny.

"What did you just say?"

He walked up to a huge curtain.

"Who's hungry?"

It pulled back to reveal a gigantic feast made up of all kinds of food.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet.

Owen: And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful. There was turkey and nanaimo bars and baked beans in maple syrup. Can I have a minute? [Starts crying]

**(End static)**

[Skip]

Everyone was groaning and holding their over stuffed stomachs, having pigged-out on the buffet.

Chris leapt up onto the table and spoke into his megaphone.

"Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge."

Owen spoke, his mouth still full.

"I thought eating was the second part."

Gwen groaned.

"What more do you want from us?"

Heather agreed.

"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?"

Chris tilted his head in thought.

"Um, let me think about that. No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

Owen raised an eyebrow.

"The what-a-thon?"

He grinned, jumping down.

"Don't worry. This is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

Gwen stood, arms crossed.

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the pig-out were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right, Gwen!"

"Man he's good."

Many were in agreement.

"Move, move, move!"

As everyone made their way out, Trent walked up to her.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?"

She shrugged.

"About an hour, give or take."

Owen trudged by drooling, exhausted.

"Maybe less."

[Skip]

(Campfire area)

Almost everyone looked exhausted.

"We are now 12 hours in with all 23 campers still wide awake."

Owen was walking backwards, pumping his fists.

"Whoo-hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep. Whoo-hoo!"

He was still for a few moments, then promptly passed out.

[ding]

Gophers 11, Bass 11

**(C.C)**

Gwen: The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

**(End static)**

"[Yawn] This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Noah, who sat next to her, shrugged also yawning.

"Could be worse."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah? How?"

He smiled.

"Well I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

She blushed, returning the smile.

Heather cocked an eyebrow at the scene, seeing it from a few feet away.

**(C.C.)**

Heather: So my strategy is to get three other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. No, that's not bad math, only two are coming with me, but they don't need to know that. The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

**(End static)**

Gwen noticed Lindsay trying to balance on her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think it's working!"

Beth and Katie watched excitedly.

"Can I try?"

"Sure!"

Heather watched a few feet away from the rest.

"Perfect! Lindsay, Beth, Katie - can I talk to you for a sec?"

All three were standing on their heads.

"Sure!"

[Skip]

"Okay, I have a plan to get me and three other people into the final four, and I chose you guys."

The girls were excited.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I'm placing my trust in you. And trust is a 2-way street."

They nodded in understanding.

"So you'll do everything I say, then?"

Lindsay answered for them.

"Sure! Eee, we're going to the final four!"

Heather shivered as Katie&Beth squealed.

"Eee!"

**(C.C.)**

Beth: Oh, my gosh! Heather is taking me to the final four. I'm going to the final four! I'm going to the final four! I wonder what will happen then?

**(End static)**

Lindsay looked dreamily at Tyler.

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?"

Heather blocked her view.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. You can't date him."

"Why not?"

Katie agreed with Heather.

"Because he's on the other team!"

Lindsay was confused.

"Uh-huh."

Heather huffed.

"You can't inter-team date. It's, like, against the alliance rules!"

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I just said about trust, Lindsay? Of course, you can always leave the alliance. If you do, though, I can't protect you from getting kicked off."

She panicked.

"No, I wanna be in the alliance!"

Heather smirked.

"Good. Then it's settled."

As the others walked away, Tyler noticed Lindsay and waved, bringing a smile to her face as she walked over.

**(C.C.)**

Lindsay: Heather said I couldn't date him. She never said I couldn't like him.

**(End Static)**

[Skip]

48-hour mark

Gophers 9, Bass 10

Chris looked around at the teens still in the game.

"Congratulations, campers. You've made it to the 48-hour mark. Time to take things up a notch."

Chef walked up dressed as a sheep with a harp as Chris pulled a sheet off a stack of books.

"Fairy tales!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, he's not serious."

He opened a book and cleared his throat, Chef strumming the harp.

"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom. . . a boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children, who did very boring things. . ."

Beth and Justin fell asleep.

[ding]

Gophers 7, Bass 10

Suddenly the Nutcracker song "Dance of the Sugar-plum Fairy" Started playing, and Chef daintily danced&sprinkled fairy dust everywhere, some how causing most to start yawning, Geoff, Trent, LeShawna, Zeke, and Izzy falling asleep.

[ding]

Gophers 5, Bass 7

DJ tied himself to a tree, but as soon as Chef passed him, he passed out, taking the tree down with him.

[ding]

Gophers 5, Bass 6

Gwen yawned.

"Tim-ber!"

[Skip]

54-hour mark

Gwen and Noah sat next to each other leaning against separate stumps, both smirking at the other.

"Okay, favorite song."

He thought about it for a few moments.

"'Breathe Into Me' by Red."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? I never would've pegged you as someone who listens to that kind of music."

He shrugged.

"I'm not as preppie as people think. Favorite color."

"Um. . . midnight blue."

"Ooh, mysterious. I like that."

She smiled, then yawned.

"Don't fall asleep! Okay, quick-favorite movie moment."

"You're gonna think it's cheesy."

"I promise I won't."

She sighed.

"Okay, the kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know, the one with the guy and the three girls?"

He chuckled.

"I know the one! You _liked_ that movie?"

As Owen walked by, they froze. Registering what they had seen, they glanced over to the spot Owen had sat and saw his clothes laying there. Looking back they caught sight of a very nude Owen sleepwalking into the woods.

**(C.C.)**

Owen: Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans. . . they make me sleepwalk.

**(End static)**

[Skip]

Chris's voice was heard off camera.

"Well, we've reached the 60-hour mark, and the campers who've fallen asleep are:

Owen

Katie

Tyler

Lindsay

Beth

Justin

Geoff

Trent

LeShawna

Ezekiel

Izzy

DJ

and Cody!

That leaves Kevin, Eva, Harold, Noah, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Karin and Bridgette still eligible to win. And with it being Bass 6 and Gophers 4, I'm putting _my_ money on the Bass. Seriously, I've got over $100 riding on them! For some reason Chef is certain the Gophers will win, oh well his loss my gain!"

Gwen sat up against a tree with Noah resting his head in her lap, both looking up at the stars.

Noah broke the silence.

"You still awake?"

She sighed.

"Yeah. It's weird, but I think I'm so tired I'm not tired anymore. Does that make sense?"

"I really have no idea. Where's the little dipper again?"

She smiled, pointing so he could follow.

"See the big dipper? follow the handle to that bright star-the pole star-and it's right there. See? . . .Noah?"

Looking down she found him peacefully sleeping.

She just gave a gentle smile and lovingly stroked his hair.

[ding]

Gophers 3, Bass 6

Looking around the fire pit, she gazed at the other contestants, more specifically her team. Lindsay was sleeping next to Tyler of the Killer Bass, not far away were Beth&Justin, who had fallen asleep the night before, talking and laughing. A few stumps over sat Katie, glaring at every Bass member she set eyes on. This especially went for Duncan who was chatting with LeShawna, Trent passed out next to her. A few more stumps down she saw Cody sleeping in Eva's lap, Eva glaring heatedly at and quietly arguing with Heather&Courtney.

Finally her gaze settled on Kevin, or rather his "eye liner". At first she'd thought that was all it was, but thinking back to the cliff dive, she knew he'd jumped yet it never ran. Also, Noah had offhandedly told her he hadn't once seen him apply or remove it.

As she kept staring he looked up, locking gazes with her.

Blushing, because she got caught, she looked away.

Smirking, he got up, walked over, and sat, leaning against the tree on her right.

After a moment he spoke.

"So, what's got you so interested in little ol' me?"

She stumbled over her words a bit.

"Well, it's, um."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes. I mean around them, well, them too, but mostly around them. It's not eye liner or shadow, is it?"

He sighed.

"I knew someone would ask eventually. Tell you what, if you win this challenge, I'll answer these and two other questions you might have, deal?"

She nodded.

"Deal."

[Skip]

(Cliff)

As Owen was about to sleepwalk off the cliff, he stopped at the edge and turned around, falling backwards off, making a huge splash in the water below.

[Skip]

85-hour mark

The latest campers to fall asleep were Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, and Karin. Leaving Eva, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, and Kevin still awake.

As Harold slept, Bridgette next to him, Duncan was preparing to stick his hand in a cup of water. Before he could, LeShawna awoke to the sound of him snickering, saw what he was doing, and smacked him hard on the back of the head, getting him to quit.

Gwen sat between Noah and Kevin, Kevin on her left and Noah on her right, all three leaning on a separate stump.

She yawned.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now."

Chris walked up holding one.

"What is the matter with you people?"

He took a sip.

"Come on! Fall asleep already!"

Gwen grabbed his leg in desperation.

"You gotta hook me up, man. I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!"

He stepped away as she reached for his coffee.

"All right, you five stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink."

The rest left.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this.' But darn it, these campers are tough! And so. . . I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find."

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: Oh, come on! What now? Okay, you know what? Bring it on!

**(End static)**

"'The History of Canada,' a popup book. Chapter one - the beaver, national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat."

The teens groaned at his dumb joke.

"Lame!"

Some ways away Owen was passed out on a beaver dam, a beaver sitting on him and patting him with it's tail.

[Skip]

96-hour mark

". . .which of course was the precursor of the discussions leading to the war of 1812."

Eva and Heather passed out.

[ding]

Gophers 2, Bass 1

Kevin's eyes closed and his head fell forward.

Gwen panicked.

"Kevin! No! Don't leave me!"

Stopping, his eyes opened and he grinned.

"Gotcha!"

She halfheartedly glared and punched him on the arm, laughing.

"Jerk!"

He just laughed.

"Time for a bathroom break. Any takers?"

Duncan had his hands on his crotch while squeezing his legs shut.

"I've held it this long. I can go all day."

Gwen smirked.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another 10 chapters?"

Duncan headed towards the bathroom.

"You've got five minutes, as long as you don't mind a little company."

He stopped and looked at the camera man.

"Fine, but stay out of the stall."

[Skip]

It had gotten real quiet and the camera man was starting to worry.

"Duncan, you in there, man?"

Opening the stall he found Duncan passed out on the toilet.

(Back with Chris and the remaining two)

Someone handed Chris a piece of paper.

"And we have news! It looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, which means the official winners of the awake-a-thon are. . .Gwen and Kevin! The Screaming Gophers win!"

Kevin cheered.

"You hear that, Gwen? We won! Which means you can actually go to bed!"

She smiled.

"That's great, but there's one problem."

He stopped.

"What's that?"

She looked embarrassed.

"I'm too tired to walk."

He chuckled and, before she could react, picked her up bridal style.

"That's fine, I'll carry you there."

She gave a small giggle.

"My big strong knight, gonna carry the princess to her bed?"

He grinned.

"Of course, your highness."

With that, he headed towards the cabins, both laughing the whole way.

[Skip]

Over at the Bass cabins, things weren't going so well.

"Where is my MP3 player?!"

Eva continued to roar in anger, throwing things out of the cabin window as she furiously searched.

Poking her head out the window, Eva glared heatedly.

"One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"

Harold tiredly ducked as a book flew over his head, Courtney sighing in exasperation.

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp!"

At that moment Heather came wondering by.

"Hey, guys! Wow! This place is a real mess."

Courtney nodded.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player."

Heather feigned surprise, reaching into her pocket.

"You don't mean _this, _do you? I was wondering who it belonged to! I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it."

Eva ran up and happily snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!"

Heather shrugged.

"Sure thing."

**(C.C.)**

Heather: Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book.

**(End static)**

Eva grinned sheepishly.

"So! Sorry about that little misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all."

Most just glared.

"Okay, maybe I overreacted a little. Hehe."

They just glared harder.

[Skip]

Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows in hand.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back. . . ever."

Everyone just blinked, tiredly.

"The first marshmallow goes to Ezekiel.

Bridgette.

Courtney.

Izzy and Karin.

Tyler.

DJ.

Geoff.

Harold.

Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Duncan."

Eva just watched, slack-jawed, as the punk got up and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits."

She stood up, glaring.

"Nice. Really nice. Who needs this lame-o TV show, anyway?!"

As she stomped by she kicked Chris in the shin.

"Ow! Have a good-night's sleep tonight. You're all safe."

**(C.C.)**

Courtney: See, I told you. You can't act like a total raging psychopath and then expect people to just forgive you, no matter how tough and strong and fast you are. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together.

Heather: So Eva was one of their strongest players, and now she's gone. I am _so_ running this game."

**(End static)**

"So, I guess they voted you out, huh?"

Cody, Gwen, Noah, and Kevin stood with Eva by the cabins as she finished packing.

"Yeah. I guess my temper got the better of me - again."

Cody shrugged.

"Hey, it happens to everyone, once in awhile."

She tightened her duffel bag.

"Yeah. Well, whatever, they just lost their fiercest competitor. I hope they realize that."

(With the Bass)

Courtney held up a roasting marshmallow.

"To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here again next week."

[Skip]

The four sat on the edge of the dock, waving goodbye to Eva as the boat left.

"Oh yeah, here, gotcha something I think you'll like."

Kevin handed Gwen a large cup of coffee, surprising the other two as she took a few eager sips.

"How did you manage to get a hold of that?"

He shrugged, handing them two more as he took a sip of his own.

"I've got Chef's respect, so it wasn't too hard to get him to whip-up a few cups of the good stuff."

After a couple of minutes of just enjoying their drinks, Gwen spoke.

"I think it's time to answer those questions."

Kevin nodded.

"Okay. Well, to answer your first question, I suffer from insomnia and usually only sleep for a few hours every week. As a result I have these dark circles around my eyes. Which brings us to your unasked question, I have heterochromia, which causes one of my eyes to be a completely different color from the other."

Noah nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Next question, why do you wear those gloves? I mean, I'd get wearing two fingerless gloves, or two regular gloves, but why two different ones?"

He tensed a little.

"I have. . personal reasons."

She seemed to accept that answer, then thought for a moment.

"Can I save my final question for another time?"

He shrugged.

"Sure."

There was silence for a bit, then Kevin realized something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Owen?"

(In a cave somewhere in the woods)

A couple of Sasquatches were standing around a sleeping Owen.

One poked him with a stick and he farted.

All of them sniffed then kicked him out.

As the screen went black he farted again.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Courtney- Eva

Tyler- Eva

Bridgette- Duncan

Duncan- Eva

DJ- Eva

Karin- Courtney

Eva- Courtney

Izzy- Tyler

Ezekiel- Duncan

Geoff- Eva

Harold- Duncan

* * *

Results:

Eva 5

Duncan 3

Courtney 2

Tyler 1


	4. Dodge Brawl

**A/N: Well, I'm in a good mood. So enjoy Episode 4, and let's see some DODGE BALL!**

* * *

**Episode 4: Dodge Brawl**

Chris is seen standing on the dock.

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island,'"

(Shows clips)

"The Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon, when Duncan took a snooze on the can, and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row-harsh! Heather orchestrated the first 'Total Drama Island' alliance by convincing Lindsay, Katie, and Beth to join forces with her, then had Katie pocket Eva's MP3 player and sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played, Heather, nicely played.

Even though Eva could have pretty much kicked anyone's butt here, in the end, it was her temper that got her kicked off. She became the second camper to rock the boat of losers."

(End clips)

Chris walks along the dock.

"Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Gwen be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the dock of shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on 'Total Drama Island'."

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Cafeteria)

Everyone at the Gopher's table were happy and celebrating, while the Bass were exhausted.

Suddenly Chris walked in.

"Duncan. You look like death, dude."

Duncan lifted his head for a moment.

"Shove it."

Karin yawned.

"Harold snored all night."

Chris laughed.

"Wow, four nights without sleep. How much are you hurting, dude?"

Duncan glared.

"Wanna find out?"

Chris raised his hands in surrender.

"No, no, it's cool. It's cool."

At the sound of the door opening, everybody turned and gasped, then started laughing at Harold. When, after a few seconds, they showed no signs of stopping, Harold grew a little annoyed.

"Okay, what?!"

Geoff snickered then answered.

"Someone messed with your face, dude."

Harold grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection, someone had drawn a mustache with a black marker.

"Hey, sweet 'stache."

Chris grabbed the attention of the campers.

"Hey, everyone, it's Gwen and Kevin, our winners!"

Kevin guided a zombie like Gwen into the seat next to Noah as everyone else cheered.

Lindsay was clueless as ever.

"Yay! Why are we clapping?"

Courtney glared at the Gophers.

"I'm so tired I can't feel my face."

Gwen face slammed on the table, a few people wincing.

**(Confession Can)**

Courtney: We are so sucking right now. Okay, yes, Eva was a psycho, but at least she was an athletic psycho.

**(End static)**

Heather turned to her alliance members.

"So let's go over the rules one more time. Number one-I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?"

Lindsay answered first.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?"

Heather smiled.

"Good! Number three-I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off-limits."

The three girls exchanged glances, Katie answering this time.

"I don't know about that last rule."

Heather shrugged.

"That's cool. I can change it. I can also find someone else to take to the final four."

The girls quickly shook their heads.

"Good. Want to have some fun?"

They nodded.

"Hey, fish-heads, way to kick out your strongest player. Why don't you just give up now?"

She stepped out of the way just as Courtney flung her oatmeal at her, hitting Gwen in the face.

"Missed me!"

Chris cleared his throat.

"Okay, campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in 10 minutes! And be prepared to bring it!"

(Glass stadium on the beach)

Duncan walked in and collapsed on the bleachers.

"Wake me up, and it'll be the _last _thing you do."

Tyler gulped and Courtney rolled her eyes, then yelled at Harold.

"This is all your fault, you know. You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a medical condition. Gosh!"

Chef, dressed like a referee, blew a whistle.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball."

No one noticed Noah's eyes widen in panic.

**(C.C.)**

Noah: Crap! Why'd it have to be dodge ball? Gwen just started showing signs of liking me two days ago, and already I'm gonna look like a complete dork! _(Sighs)_ Just when I thought I'd caught a break.

**(End static)**

"The first rule of dodge ball is-"

Noah cut him off.

"Do not talk about dodge ball?"

Gwen and a few others chuckled, getting the reference.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball. . ."

He threw the ball, hitting Courtney in the chest.

"Ooh! Ow!"

". . . You're out."

"You can't do that!"

She threw it back and he caught it.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court."

Noah spoke with sarcasm.

"Throwing balls. Gee, another mentally challenging test."

Lindsay nodded.

"I know, right?"

Noah and Owen exchanged looks.

"Okay, now, Geoff try to hit me."

Chris tossed a ball, which Geoff caught.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

Lindsay spoke up.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?"

Geoff threw the ball and Chris deflected it with another.

"You dodge!"

Which nailed Lindsay right in the face.

"Ooh, you were supposed to dodge."

"Ow! Right."

"You have 1 minute until game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit one person out each game."

Heather grabbed her team's attention.

"Okay. We can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up."

Gwen yawned.

"Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

Noah grinned for a split second, then played it off casually.

"All right, I'll volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge!"

The first teams were: Heather, Lindsay, Owen, LeShawna and Cody for the Gophers, and DJ, Courtney, Karin, Tyler and Harold for the Bass.

Heather started taunting them.

"Bring it on, fishies. Otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying."

Tyler jeered back.

"Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!"

His team looked at him strangely while Chris spoke.

"Both teams ready? Best-of-five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball!"

Chef blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game.

Cody threw first, missing Tyler. He grinned, started spinning then released, hitting Izzy in the face, who was on the bleachers.

Chris smirked.

"That'll smear the makeup!"

Courtney chastised Tyler.

"Nice job. Now let's see if you can hit someone on _their_ team!"

Owen came running up and nailed Tyler up close in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall.

"Ow! Darn it!"

The whistle blew and a score board showed 5 on Gophers, 4 on Bass.

Harold stepped up.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills."

LeShawna taunted him.

"Yeah, then bring it, string bean. Let's see what you got!"

Harold did a one legged pose, balancing the ball on his knee, grabbed it, jumped forward and slammed it, the ball bouncing to a stop in front of LeShawna.

Harold tried to run away, screaming like a girl, but got hit and slid, face planting with the glass wall.

[Whistle blows] 5 and 3

"And that's how we roll!"

LeShawna high-fived Owen.

Just as Karin was about to throw a ball, Lindsay walked up, holding one in front of her face.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?"

Karin threw it, nailing the ball, and in turn, nailing Lindsay in the face.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 3

**(C.C.)**

Karin: I know it's mean, but, I can't help feeling some joy from doing that! I mean, come on, she's _really_ stupid, you've got to admit that was funny!

Kevin: She's on my team, and even I was laughing!

Gwen&Noah: (Laughing to hard to say anything)

**(End static)**

Heather saw Lindsay and Tyler smiling and waving at each other. She picked up a ball and threw it, hitting Tyler in the crotch.

"Mommy!"

Courtney wouldn't stand for it.

"What the heck was that? Ref, he's not even on the court!"

Heather played innocent.

"Oopsies. Slipped."

Courtney growled and threw a ball at her, but just as it was about to hit, Owen caught it.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 2

Gwen yawned and stepped onto the field, just as DJ threw a ball, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Oh!"

DJ winced.

"Oh, sorry!"

Owen helped her up as she smiled.

"Oh, it's cool. Trust me."

[Skip] 2 and 2

It was down to Cody&LeShawna, and DJ&Karin.

The two Bass members threw at LeShawna, deflecting one while the other hit her in the stomach.

[Whistle blows] 1 and 2

The two sneered at the youngest camper, Courtney voicing their thoughts.

"Easy out, guys, easy out!"

Cody looked at the ball, then smirked. He tossed it up in the air, spinning it, leaned back, used his thumb to pin point, then threw. DJ ducked, but it circled like a boomerang and hit him in the butt.

Chris was just as shocked as the others.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!"

The only one who wasn't surprised was Gwen.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: It should probably be mentioned that at school, Cody's on the soccer, baseball and dodge ball team. Also, there's a** lot **more tricks where that came from.

**(End static)**

Karin threw one at Cody, who ducked. He picked up another, rubbed it on his T-shirt causing visible static, then did the same as the first time.

Karin ran back and forth to get away from it, until she smacked into the wall, the ball hitting her a moment later.

[Whistle blows] 1 and 0

"Game one, Screaming Gophers!"

All of the Gophers cheered, Kevin and Cody slapping five.

"Nice job, Code-ster!"

[Whistle blows]

Heather sighed

"All right, Noah, you're up."

Everybody but Kevin missed the small flicker of panic in his eyes, as well as the brief glance towards Gwen, before it was replaced by a calm facade.

"You know, you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't want to mess up your mojo."

Heather shrugged.

"Fine."

Beth took Noah's place.

"Let's go, guys!"

This time it was Lindsay, Owen, Beth, Trent and Katie Vs. Izzy, Karin, Bridgette, Geoff and Tyler, who was holding all the balls for some reason. He began spinning and releasing balls, hitting Chef, nearly hitting Chris.

"Hey! Watch the face, dude!"

All the Gophers on the bleachers jumped away from an oncoming ball, and the last one hit Lindsay in the face.

Tyler panicked, while Courtney was relieved.

"No!" "Finally!"

Lindsay came too a few moments later, moaning.

"Tyler? Oh, my god, my face. how's my face?"

It had multiple bruises.

"It's really, not that bad. You still look great."

Owen and Trent exchanged looks.

Lindsay was relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

Trent walked up and lightly hit Tyler with the ball.

[Whistle blows] 4 and 4

Courtney face palmed.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

[Lindsay thinking]

_"Have to say no. Have to say no."_

"Okay!"

Heather was ticked.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here! you are so close to being out of the alliance!"

Owen suddenly went berserk.

"Great Gatsby, that is it. Game on!"

He took Katie's ball and threw it, taking out both Izzy and Karin. Next, he took Beth's and conked Bridgette, and finally Trent gave him his, allowing him to nail Geoff right in the face.

Chris winced.

"Ow, that one's worth an instant replay."

LeShawna cheered.

"Oh, he dropped it like it was hot!"

[Whistle blows] 4 and 0

"Game two, Gophers!"

They cheered and Owen laughed.

"I don't know what got into me."

Heather leered at Noah.

"I'm glad _someone's_ trying today."

Noah looked up from his book and spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry. Whoo-hoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go, team. Go."

She glared.

"Nice team spirit."

**(C.C.)**

Trent: _(Smirks)_ If he keeps that up, the nerd's gonna get himself voted off.

**(End static)**

Heather taunted the Bass.

"Hey, it's 2-0. How does it feel to suck so much?"

Harold lowered his head.

"Not very good."

Courtney tried to keep up team spirit.

"It's not over yet!"

[Skip]

Now that Duncan was awake, the Bass had won the third game and it was now the middle of the fourth. Heather had gone to look for Lindsay and just came back with her.

"How are we doing?"

Beth got taken out by four balls, Noah flipping to the next page in his book.

"Sports-not my forte, remember?"

Heather placed her hands on her hips.

"You know, you could actually give it a shot and _pretend_ to care!"

LeShawna got taken out, ending the game.

[Whistle blows] 0 and 5

"winners of game four, Bass!"

Heather got frustrated.

"This is so unacceptable!"

Chris spoke.

"Okay, this is it, the final tie-breaking game."

Noah sarcastically cheered.

"Go, team. Go!"

Gwen looked at him concerned, while Kevin had finally had enough.

"Yo, Chris, could we have a five minute break?"

He thought, then shrugged.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

[Whistle blows]

Chef hollered.

"Five minute break!"

Kevin stood up and dragged Noah along.

"You're comin' with me."

[Skip]

(Outside on the beach, by the cliff)

Before Noah could do anything, Kevin pinned him up against the wall of the cliff.

"All right, dude, what is your freakin problem?"

Noah gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed.

"I mean, why won't you even try?"

Noah rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but was cut-off.

"And don't say 'it's not my forte' because I know it's more than that. Everyone else may have missed it, but I saw that brief flicker of panic and the way you glanced at Gwen when you almost got sent out there. Now fess up!"

After a few moments of silence, Noah sighed, surrendering.

"All right, you win. I won't play because I'm afraid Gwen will think I'm a dork."

Kevin let go of him, confused.

"Why the hell would she think that?"

Noah slid down to a sitting position.

"Look, what I said was true, sports really aren't my forte, in fact, gym is the only class I ever get an F in."

Kevin motioned for him to continue.

"Gwen is the only girl to ever show interest in me, and I'm afraid that if I go out there, I'll make a complete ass of myself and she'll realize I'd just be a mistake and go for someone else."

Kevin shook his head.

"You're wrong, dude, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl. And besides, with the way you've been acting, if you don't participate and we lose, just about everyone's gonna vote for you."

Kevin helped Noah stand.

"I guess I **have** to play now, huh?"

He grinned.

"Yep! Don't worry, as long as you try, I'll do everything I can to keep you from being voted off. Now, let's go kick some Killer Bass ass!"

(Back in the stadium)

"All right guys, end of the break. Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what you're made of!"

[Whistle blows]

The teams are Gwen, Cody, Heather, LeShawna and Noah Vs. Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Duncan.

Gwen was shocked to see Noah on the field.

"Noah? What are you doing on the field? I thought sports 'weren't your forte'?"

Noah shrugged.

"well, I was thinking, and decided that I should give it a try."

She smiled.

[Skip] 1 and 1

As the game went on, everyone went on the field once, until it came down to Noah and Harold. As it turned out, Noah was actually pretty good.

Noah tossed a ball up and down.

"Sorry, Harold, but you've got to go down."

Harold proceeded to dodge using figure skating techniques and then leaned back like Neo from The Matrix.

Afterwards Courtney called a time-out. After a few minutes of prepping, Harold was back on the field.

[Noah thinking]

_"Okay, this is it. This throw's got to count!"_

"Cowabunga!"

The throw sent Harold flying back into the wall. As he slid down, everyone got quiet, until he raised his right hand, the ball firmly grasped in it.

[Whistle blows] [Cheering]

"And the winners are the Killer Bass!"

At these words, Noah slowly walked back to the bleachers, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I lost us the game."

Gwen ran up and hugged him.

"It's not your fault."

Kevin agreed.

"She's right, no one could've known that Harold was so talented."

Trent smirked.

"Well, either way looks like the nerd's going home! So, sucks to be you, dude."

Most looked at him in shock, LeShawna being the first to speak.

"White boy say what?"

"Just 'cause Nate lost, doesn't mean you should rub it in like that." Lindsay added.

Trent just shrugged.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious."

Gwen glared.

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

Trent got angry.

"Hey! I don't have to take that crap from a freakin Goth!"

After that, everyone walked away from him.

**(C.C.)**

Kevin: I had thought Trent was actually a nice guy, man was I wrong.

Cody: Man, that was an awesome challenge! Anyway, I think it's pretty obvious who's gonna get voted off tonight.

Trent: Noah lost us the challenge, so I know he's getting kicked off!

**(End static)**

[Skip]

(Bonfire)

Chris walked up with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision."

Some of them sat around the fire nervously.

"One of you will be going home. And you can't come back. . . ever. When you hear me call your name, come pick up a marshmallow."

"Owen.

Gwen.

Cody.

Kevin.

Heather.

Beth.

Justin.

LeShawna.

Katie.

Lindsay."

Noah gulped while Trent just smirked.

"The final marshmallow goes to. . . Noah."

He happily ran up to get his marshmallow, then joined the others.

"From now on, I'll try in every challenge I can, I promise."

Kevin grinned and high-fived him.

"Glad to hear that, dude."

Trent on the other hand, stood up, outraged.

"What?! How could you vote _me_ off? He's the dork who lost us the challenge!"

LeShawna gathered a few people's marshmallows, then threw them at Trent.

"Ow!"

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey."

They all laughed and agreed.

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

As they all cheered, Gwen wrapped her arms around Noah and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, leaving him dazed.

[Static]

"What did I tell you, dramatic, right? Even if it wasn't, I still get paid. Ha ha! Bonus!"

[Static]

Later we find Kevin sitting on the edge of the dock, strumming a guitar.

"Hey."

Looking up he watched Gwen take a seat on his left.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

She stretched and leaned back.

"Couldn't really sleep."

He nodded.

"Ah, sounds normal to me."

After a brief silence she spoke again.

"I also wanted to thank you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

She smiled.

"For talking some sense into Noah, and obviously helping him with whatever issue he was having."

He shrugged.

"Oh that, it's no trouble."

Silence.

"So, why _did_ you help him?"

Kevin glanced at her.

"Well, the guy's pretty cool in my book, and I don't think he deserved to go out that way, so I helped. Plus you like him, so why let one of the few people you can actually stand get knocked-off early?"

She chuckled.

"Well, thanks for looking out for both of us."

He saluted.

"No prob."

After a few more minutes of silence she yawned.

"I'd head back to the cabin but. . ."

"But?"

"I'm to tired, and a little lazy, to get up."

He snickered.

"Well in that case, you can feel free to sleep here with me, I'll be awake so you'll be perfectly safe."

Smiling she crawled over and rested her head in his lap.

"Thank you, you're so nice."

He laid his coat over her as a blanket, showing that he wore a long sleeved version of his usual shirt.

"It's just the kind of guy I am. Goodnight Princess."

"G'night."

As she drifted off, he quietly strummed on his guitar, playing a soft, somewhat sad tune, the beautifully haunting music drifting through the night air.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Gwen- Trent

Owen- Trent

Trent- Noah

Heather- Noah

Beth- Trent

Kevin- Trent

LeShawna- Trent

Lindsay- Trent

Noah- Trent

Cody- Trent

Katie- Noah

Justin- Trent

* * *

Results:

Trent 9

Noah 3


	5. Not Quite Famous

**A/N: So someone brought up a few things that I'd like to clarify, for those who may be thinking about it:**

**#1: Too many goths. I believe Gwen is still the only **_**real**_** goth on the island, even though I designated Kevin, Karin and technically Cody as otherwise, it's only the style that they have, though Cody I'd say is more Duncan's style without the piercings. But I do admit that when I started this, goth was the idea, but as it got going everything just went in it's own direction.**

**#2: Perfect OCs. Trust me, they're not perfect. They have flaws that'll be brought up later. Kevin, though pretty much a street kid as someone put it, is a genuine Nice Guy, so he's well liked. Karin is rather quiet and keeps to herself, as the show goes she'll open up a little more. As for their true flaws. . . wait 'til the Phobia challenge. . . you'll see.**

**Like I said I just wanted to clear that up, I appreciate the critiques, reviews and comments I've gotten, they've helped me to improve my writing, and it all tells me that people are reading my work. So thank you and keep 'em comin'!**

**...**

**A/N2: I do not own the songs Misery and A Little Faster, they belong to the bands Good Charlotte and There For Tomorrow respectfully, as well as there corresponding producers and record companies. So, with that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

**Episode 5: Not Quite Famous**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island,'"

(Shows clips)

"The Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves, and dangerous alliances. And in the end, even though Noah didn't play 'til the very last game, it was Trent, the 'nice guy', who didn't see it coming. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to loserville, population–four."

(End clips)

"Who will sink, and who will stay afloat? Find out right now on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Gopher girls' cabin)

Lindsay was panicking.

"Okay, this is so way beyond bad."

She held up an empty tube.

"I'm out of fake tanner already!"

Gwen, who had just walked in, spoke with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay."

Lindsay was oblivious.

"Now I have to actually, like, suntan in the sun. Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?"

Gwen licked her hand and used it to flatten her hair down.

Lindsay lifted the flattened part and looked at the skin.

"Oh, you totally do."

Outside, a horn blew, sending a seagull flying out of the nest it had built inside it.

Chris's voice could be heard over a speaker.

"All right, campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what you're made of!"

[Skip]

(Stage in the middle of the camp)

Lindsay was excited.

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Noah waved Gwen over, patting the spot on the left next to him on the bleachers.

"Gwen, saved you a seat."

She smiled and sat down.

"Thanks."

Heather glanced at them, being the first (other than Cody and Kevin) to notice the obvious feelings between them. Then, she watched as Lindsay blew a kiss to Tyler, who pretended to catch it and winked. Lindsay noticed Heather watching and played innocent, Heather just glared then flipped her hair, smacking Lindsay in the face, who spit then looked at the long strand of hair she pulled off her tongue.

Chris spoke up on stage.

"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater! Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite-a talent contest!"

Owen jumped up, excited.

"Yes, awesome!"

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers."

Harold and DJ bumped fists.

"These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as it's legal."

He made sure Duncan understood this.

"You'll be judged by our resident talent scout-former D.J., V.J., and rap legend, Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the 'Chef-o-meter'."

A meter appeared above Chris, then disappeared, freaking out many of the teens.

"The Team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!"

With that said, he left.

[Skip]

Heather blew a whistle to get her team's attention.

"Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

Gwen interrupted her.

"Wait. Who said you were team captain?"

Lindsay answered.

"She did, just now!"

"Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and I took a vote, and I won."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Threatening them into voting for you isn't exactly democratic."

Noah walked up to her.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin."

She smiled shyly, hiding the book she was holding behind her back.

Heather gave a calculating gaze, then spoke with fake kindness.

"Noah, you're cool with me leading this project, aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"Sure, go for it."

She smiled.

"Good! Katie, Lindsay, and I will be the judges."

Gwen walked towards the cabin.

"_Sigh _Whatever."

Heather smirked.

"Good. Now, before we begin let's-"

She paused, looking the group over.

"Aren't we missing someone?"

Gwen stopped and looked around.

"You're right, has anyone seen Kevin?"

Cody spoke up.

"I saw him leave after Chris explained the challenge."

[Skip]

Karin was pissed. When she offered to show her talent, Courtney dismissed her, saying, "Goths don't have talent, they're just freaks, which is **not** a talent!".

Karin growled at the memory.

"Stupid Courtney, just 'cause she's a C.I.T., she thinks she's better than everyone else!"

As she approached the beach, she heard the sound of an acoustic guitar. On the sand sat the male Gothic Gopher, Kevin. He was without his trench coat, leaving him in his trademark black T-shirt with an image of a red flaming demon fox on the front, black cargo pants, black sneakers with flames on the sides, and the odd fingered leather glove that covered his right hand up to his elbow, a normal fingerless glove on his left. And to top it all off, a pair of black shades sat on top of his head.

The red head sat down next to the brunette, which if he noticed, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he began to sing.

_Take a look around, don't you see it?_  
_See that you are the only real face in the room_  
_No one here has a clue what you're feeling_  
_Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_  
_Living their lives_  
_Look at all these plastic people_  
_There's nothing inside_  
_Look at all these shallow people_  
_Telling their lies_  
_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know, misery loves company_  
_Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me_  
_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_  
_Yeah I hope, misery comes looking for me_  
_Woah, misery's my company_  
_Woah, misery is looking for me_  
_Looking for me_

_The hands are up now_  
_Everybody's singing, everybody's moving_  
_they're putting their feelings_  
_They're synchronizing, and criticizing_  
_Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive_

_Look at all these happy people_  
_Living their lives_  
_Look at all these plastic people_  
_They're dying inside_  
_Look at all these shallow people_  
_Telling their lies_  
_Look at all these empty people, people_

_Don't you know, misery loves company_  
_Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me_  
_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_  
_Yeah I hope, misery comes looking for me_  
_Woah, misery's my company_  
_Woah, misery is looking for me_

_Don't you know this misery loves me_  
_Don't you know this misery loves me_  
_Don't you know this misery loves me_  
_Don't you know this misery loves me_

_So you're tired of running_  
_You're tired of hurting_  
_You're tired of living in their lies_  
_You're tired of listening_  
_You're tired of hurting_  
_Keep your sadness alive, alive_

_Don't you know, misery loves company_  
_Yeah I heard, misery was looking for me_  
_Happiness, is a face that don't look good on me_  
_Yeah I hope, misery comes looking for me_

_Woah, misery's my company_  
_Woah, misery is looking for me_

When he finished, Karin began clapping.

"Wow, that was amazing!"

Kevin scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself."

She didn't know what to say, he actually wrote it?

"Really? With skill like that, you'll definitely win the talent contest!"

He shrugged.

"I guess."

[Skip]

After their conversation, they both went back to their respective teams. As Kevin took a seat in front of Gwen and Noah, he saw Owen chugging a couple of large bottles of soda.

"So, did I miss anything Princess?"

Gwen shrugged.

"Not really, we just started the first audition. Where have you been, Kev'?"

"I was just down by the beach. Are you gonna audition?"

She shook her head.

"Doubtful. You should be in this, though. I heard you the other night by the dock, you're really good."

Before he could say anything, the sound of Owen clearing his throat grabbed his attention.

[Belching]

"A-b-c-d-e-f-g-h-I-j-k-l-m-n-o-p-q-r-s-t-u-v-w-x-y-zed!"

All the guys cheered.

"Yes!"

Kevin ran up and slapped five with Owen.

"That was excellent, man."

Heather huffed.

"Well, you're not going to do that in this contest. That's disgusting!"

Kevin grinned, placing his arm on Owen's shoulder.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?"

Owen bent over.

"I can also toot Beethoven's Fifth."

All the girls panicked, and Kevin backed away.

"No! Ew, Owen."

Heather noticed Gwen walking away.

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

[Skip]

Heather was dressed in a tutu, dancing ballet to classical music.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you!"

She looked at Lindsay and Katie and cleared her throat.

Lindsay answered.

"Oh! I vote for Heather to be in the contest."

Katie nodded.

"I second that!"

Heather played it off.

"Guys, that's so sweet! Okay, so I guess I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five."

Before Lindsay could leave, Heather grabbed her arm.

"I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh, my gosh, definitely. My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."

She stopped and looked at the camera.

"Oops. Sorry, Paula."

Heather handed her a walkie-talkie.

"Gwen's up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me."

[Awhile later]

Lindsay was watching Gwen write, through a pair of binoculars.

"Serious? Yeah, seriously boring."

looking around, she spotted Tyler walking, a yo-yo tied around him. She zoomed in on his butt.

"Ooh. That's not boring."

[Skip]

(Bathroom)

Heather's voice could be heard over the radio.

"Lindsay come in. What did you find out? Over."

She was to busy making-out with Tyler to speak, tied up in the yo-yo string with him.

"Lindsay, where are you?!"

Tyler handed her the radio.

"Uh, on my way back! Under!"

[Skip]

It was Beth's turn to audition, she was currently twirling fire batons. Lindsay, Heather and LeShawna, who were sitting on the bench to her right, backed away as a baton came close to them, Heather voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"It's okay. I've been practicing!"

She threw them both up in the air, and they both came spinning back down.

Everyone panicked, including Beth.

"Run!"

After everybody escaped, they hit the ground, leaving a smoking crater right where Beth had been a moment earlier.

"I kinda missed the 'catching' class."

They all looked at the hole, then Kevin glanced next to the building they were in front of.

"Uh, guys, the bush is on fire."

Sure enough, it was.

Suddenly, Justin stepped out, wearing sunglasses and holding a fire extinguisher, and skillfully put it out. LeShawna gave him a water bottle, he then proceeded to rip off his shirt, then drank, allowing a single drop to hit his chest where it then evaporated on contact.

All the girls including Heather, and for some reason Owen, were about ready to faint.

"Okay, so I think it's me, Kevin, and Justin. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

[Skip]

Gwen walked up next to Noah, who was reading, then glanced at the singed hole in the ground.

"I won't even ask."

She stepped over it and made her way into the girls cabin. When she exited, she was wearing a black two-piece bathing suit and carrying a towel.

"well, I'm going for a swim."

Noah closed his book and stood up from the bench.

"Gwen, wait up. I'll come with you."

She smiled.

"Sure."

As they left towards the guys cabin, Lindsay made to leave too, until Heather stopped her.

"You stay here. We've got a diary to find."

[A few minutes later]

"You stand guard. And remember, if you see Gwen coming, warn me!"

Lindsay saluted.

"Okay!"

(Docks)

Noah and Gwen sat on the dock relaxing.

Gwen broke the silence.

"_Sigh_ Sometimes I just need to get away from everyone here, you know? I mean, it's like they're all driving me crazy."

She blushed while looking at Noah.

"Well, almost all of them."

Suddenly two people ran across the dock and jumped into the water.

A female was heard laughing.

"That was really awesome, I still can't believe you said that to Courtney! Her face was completely red, she was so pissed!"

A male voice was heard laughing along with her.

"Well, what can I say Red? She _really_ needs to loosen up!"

Looking over, they saw Kevin swimming and messing around with one of the Bass girls.

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that that Bass girl Karin?"

Gwen smiled at the scene.

"Not too surprising, it was only a matter of time before he'd get one of those Bass members to loosen up."

Noah thought about it for a bit then shrugged.

Gwen grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go join them."

With that, the two of them jumped in.

[Skip]

It was almost time to start the show. The competitors were back stage, while the rest were sitting in the bleachers. Kevin noticed that Karin wasn't competing.

[Thinking]

_"Damn, I guess Courtney still wouldn't let Red show her talent."_

He thought back to that morning when she showed him her skill.

[Flashback]

_Kevin tried to change the subject._

_"So, what's your talent?"_

_Karin took up a thoughtful pose for a moment, then came to a decision, spotting one of the fresh water sharks._

_"I think it would be easier if I showed you."_

_She removed her shirt, shoes and pants, revealing a dark red two-piece bathing suit underneath, then swam a little ways out. When she stopped, he noticed the shark swimming towards her, and panicked._

_"What the hell are you doing?! There's a shark heading right for you!"_

_And just as it reached her, it stopped. Kevin watched slack jawed as it let her pet it, then climb onto it's back, taking her back towards the shore. As they came up to shallow water, she climbed off and waved as it left._

_She noticed his wide-eyed expression and giggled._

_"And that's my talent, I can tame just about any animal! Plus, I've yet to meet one that didn't like me."_

_His expression changed to a grin._

_"Now __**that**__ is an awesome talent!"_

[Flashback end]

He shook his head and listened as Chris spoke on stage.

"It's the 'T.D.I.' talent extravaganza! Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin!"

Justin did some modeling and the water dumping bit from Flash Dance.

Everyone cheered.

**(C.C.)**

Owen: There are two syllables for hot-"jus" and "tin." Man, that guy's just so hot I could kiss him! (Realizes what he just said) Because he's a good teammate! D'oh! Why'd I say that?!

**(End static)**

Chris walked up next to Justin.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but dang you've got some moves, dude!"

The Chef-o-meter showed 6 out of 9 bars.

"First up for the Killer Bass-Make some noise for the big guy, DJ!"

He did his ribbon dancing, got tied up and fell, then stood up, grinning nervously.

"Dainty and yet masculine! Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks."

2 out of 9

"Not much."

DJ walked away ashamed.

"So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Kevin. Take it away, my bro."

Kevin stepped on stage with an electric guitar and spoke into a microphone as another guy set up a set of drums, another setting up a bass guitar.

"I wrote this song about a year ago, and, I hope you all enjoy it. Ready? Hit it!"

Most were shocked by how well he played, then were floored when he began to sing.

_You keep calling it a crash and burn_  
_Just wait your turn_  
_You might have time to speak_  
_There barely was a lesson learned_  
_Cause it returned no favors back to me_

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_  
_But it was never good enough for me_  
_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_  
_But it was never good enough for me_

_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_  
_I thought you promised me the world_  
_Tell me what you're after_  
_Go on and take it way too far_  
_Cause here we are waiting once again_  
_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_  
_Just a little faster_

_Are mine the only eyes that see_  
_So steadily, this cut and dry routine?_  
_Even when you're by my side_  
_I still need time to feel the company_

_I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet_  
_But it was never good enough for me_  
_I bit the tongue behind my teeth_  
_But it was never good enough for me_

_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_  
_I thought you promised me the world_  
_Tell me what you're after_  
_Go on and take it way too far_  
_Cause here we are waiting once again_  
_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_  
_Just a little faster_

_Just a little faster_

_Hold your breath, now,_  
_The bad blood's wearing thin_  
_From the pain that settles in_  
_When we learn to much to soon_

_Hold your breath, now,_  
_The bad blood's wearing thin_  
_From the pain that settles in_  
_When we learn to much to soon_

_To soon_

_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_  
_I thought you promised me the world_  
_Tell me what you're after_  
_Go on and take it way too far_  
_Cause here we are waiting once again_  
_You say you always keep your word_  
_Show me what you're after_

_it was never good enough for me_

_Show me what you're after_  
_Just a little faster_

When he finished, everyone erupted in applause.

"Nice work. I'm liking your style, dude, and so does Grand Master Chef!"

8 out of 9

Kevin waved then helped the guys get the equipment off the stage.

"Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

She walked on stage upside down, then burped. Then began puking everywhere and on a few people, slipped, and fell into Tyler's lap.

Lindsay ran up, pissed.

"Hey, puke on your own boyfriend!"

Heather glared.

"On your own _what_, Lindsay?"

She panicked.

"I didn't say boyfriend!"

Chris held his nose as he walked on stage.

"Cleanup in aisle three, four, five, and six. In the meantime, we'll take a short commercial break to hose the joint down."

**(C.C.)**

Bridgette: (crying) Going home won't be so bad. I could always work at the surf shack.

**(End static)**

(commercial #1) **(Points for anyone who gets the reference.)**

Announcer: Tired of the same old jam? Try Muffukin. Regular jam has that bland taste.

(A man takes a bite out of a piece of toast with normal jam on it and cringes.)

Man: Blech! that sucks!

Announcer: But Muffukin has such a rich taste, you'll think you were actually eating the real fruit.

(Takes a bite out of one with the product on it and smiles, taking another bite.)

Man: Delicious! Now that's my Muffukin Jam!

Announcer: Isn't it time you got **your** Muffukin Jam?

Muffukin, from the company that brought you Blue Balls, Canada's newest cheese product. And Pussy Whip, the Cool-whip that every cat loves.

(Commercial #2)

Announcer: I don't get payed enough for this shi-hi there! Ever wanted hair like TDI's handsome host Chris Maclean? Well now you can! introducing Maclean brand Hair gel. Just apply five globs before you leave the house and ten minutes later, presto! You've got gorgeous hair like your favorite Narcissistic host.

**Warning: Product may cause users to become Narcissistic assholes. The company can not be held accountable for any righteous beatings that may occur after use. If you buy this product, you deserve it.**

(End commercials)

"Welcome back to the 'T.D.I.' talent extravaganza! Welcome back! Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef. But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers, who hold the lead with Kevin's rock song. So without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather."

She sat down in a chair in her ballet outfit, her hands behind her back.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration."

She pulled out Gwen's diary.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't."

Then winced as she did.

"So with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy!"

She cleared her throat.

"Okay, so usually he wouldn't be my type, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would have been Noah."

Most gasped, surprised by this revelation.

"We just totally connect. He's one of only a few people I can relate to here, and I know it's strange, but I love a guy who's smart and sarcastic."

A few tears rolled down Gwen's face, then she got up and ran.

Heather smirked as this happened, closing the book.

"Thank you!"

Karin was appalled.

"God, what a little bitch."

Even Courtney couldn't believe what she did.

"That was so mean."

Kevin exchanged glances with Noah.

"Dude, go comfort your girl."

Noah nodded, glaring at Heather, and stood.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

He quickly ran after her.

As she sat down, Kevin angrily snatched the diary from her.

"Give me that!"

"Well, then, it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it! Let's find out!"

(With Gwen and Noah)

When Noah caught up to Gwen, she was sitting with her head down at a table in the mess hall, sobbing.

He quietly sat down next to her, then spoke after a few minutes.

"You know, this is the kind of thing I became class president of my school for to get rid of. There was this kid who was the original C.P. and was always picking on the resident Goth girl of my school."

She sniffed, wiping away a few tears.

"The C.P. of my school wrote WHORE in big capital letters across my locker using permanent marker."

He blinked.

"That's exactly what I got mine kicked out of office for, what school do you attend?"

She sniffled.

"Maple Stone High."

Noah smacked his forehead.

"I thought you seemed familiar on the first day, we both go to the same school!"

Gwen was surprised.

"So wait, you're the Noah who had my locker replaced with a new one, and got new supplies for the art classes? What are the odds?"

He nodded in agreement.

"So, did you really mean what you wrote?"

She pulled him into a deep long kiss, then smiled.

"What do _you_ think?"

He tapped his chin as though in thought.

"Hmm, I don't know, I think I need a little more convincing before I can make a decision."

She smirked and pulled him in for some more "convincing".

(Back at the stage)

"Booya!"

There was utter silence for a moment, then everyone began to cheer loudly.

9 out of 9

"Wicked beat boxing, dude! Check it out! Grand Master Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass!"

Bridgette ran up and latched onto Harold.

"Harold, that was amazing! You did it!"

Chris smirked.

"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bonfire."

**(C.C.)**

Kevin: I'm voting for Heather, that bitch is going down!

Heather: People thought I was mean to Gwen. Whatever! All I needed was five votes against Justin. Lindsay, Beth, and Katie were easy. LeShawna _was_ somewhat of a challenge. And Owen, piece of cake!

Owen: (Laughs while eating a large slice of cake) Piece of cake!

**(End static)**

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment-music, drama, barfing!"

Everybody who had one was eating their marshmallow.

"There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you reminded us all that looks matter a lot. And, Heather, you're full of surprises, but reading another chick's diary out loud to the whole world? Man, that is whack. No kidding. That's really messed up, dude."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please, just give me my marshmallow already."

"Justin, I personally think this is very wrong, but tonight hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to. . . Heather."

Gwen, Noah, Cody, and Kevin were royally pissed, while the others looked at them nervously.

"Time to catch the boat of losers, bra."

Heather sneered.

"Later, bra!"

Justin sadly walked down the dock.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: If that evil little cow thinks she's getting away with this, she has another thing coming."

**(End static)**

Gwen walked up to a cabin and knocked on the door, Harold answering.

"Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

[Skip]

Heather came screaming out of her cabin in her pajamas, covered in red ants, Kevin laughing his ass off, and nearly falling out of the tree he lay in, at the sight.

Gwen was laying in bed, laughing.

"Sweet dreams, everyone."

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Heather- Justin

Gwen- Heather

Noah- Heather

LeShawna- Justin

Katie- Justin

Kevin- Heather

Lindsay- Justin

Cody- Heather

Justin- Heather

Beth- Justin

Owen- Justin

* * *

Results:

Justin 6

Heather 5


	6. Total Drama Chat

**Total Drama Extra! WARNING: this is more of a rant and recounting of my experience with the show, if you don't want to bother with that then I'd suggest you skip, otherwise please take into consideration my humble opinion.**

* * *

The total Drama host is sitting on a plush couch, centered on a Total Drama themed stage, the cast from the entire series, plus Kevin and Karin, are seated on a couple of chairs and sofas set around the stage behind Chris.

He grins at the studio audience.

"Yo! Welcome to our special, hopefully one time, show I like to call 'Total Drama Chat!' I'm your ever lovely host, Chris Maclean. And today, we have a very special guest: He's an avid lover and follower of the Total Drama franchise, and the writer of the in-progress fanfic 'Total Drama My Way', please welcome to the stage 10 Tailed Ookami!"

As many applaud, out walks a man in his early 20's. He's a little short and of average, if a little heavy set build, with brown hair and greenish eyes, and has glasses. He's dressed in a dark blue plaid, short sleeved dress shirt, with a white T-shirt under, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. (This is honestly the closest I get to a professional look, it's what I wear to job interviews.)

As he walks in he smiles and waves at the cast and readers, shaking hands with Chris as he takes a seat in a chair across from the host.

"So, Ookami, great to have you here."

"Thanks, Chris, it's nice to finally be here."

"So, let's start this off right, when did you start watching the show?"

Ookami sits back, reminiscing.

"Well, it was about halfway through TDI. I'd recently moved and for the first time had any form of cable/satellite, so I perused Cartoon Network. Loandbehold I caught an episode of this cartoon that seemed to parody reality TV, and found myself instantly hooked. It wasn't the first time I'd seen something similar, A friend of mine had shown me Drawn Together, but this one, while sometimes childish, was clearly centered to teens. So I kept watching, questioning a few of my new friends about it but they didn't really watch cartoons, and found myself invested in the characters. I didn't care much for Trent, which was validated once TDA got going, and the rest where okay, though Heather was a bitch."

Said Queen Bee rolls her eyes, while the rest laugh at her experience.

"But the one I really liked was Gwen. She was a really cool and interesting character, and cutely drawn too, I was rooting for her all the way."

The resident goth blushes at the complements.

"So I kept up watching 'til I reached an episode called Playa de Losers. Suddenly there were a bunch of characters that I was like 'Who the hell are these people?' That's when I realized I'd missed about 13 or so episodes previous! So, before the finale, I caught a marathon of the entire season. Now that I knew everything else that'd happened, I was even more invested. I suddenly had a greater appreciation for these characters, I'd built up an opinion, especial once the season was over and it went to dvd, though sadly the rest of the series doesn't seem to be getting the same treatment."

Chris nods, urging him to go on.

"I found the treatment of Ezekiel to be _very_ unfair, Noah, though eliminated early, was a character I really liked, probably because I share pretty much the same attitude. More so now then I use to, heck, I even used the 'not my forte' line in a math class that I sucked in, the teacher stopped calling me up to embarrass myself when I couldn't solve the equation on the board! what I'm saying is, it was a good show, heck, I even liked you, Chris."

Chris grins.

"Well, what's not to like about me?"

He frowns when his guest doesn't say anything.

"So that was your beginning into the world of Total Drama, what happened from there?"

He sighs.

"Well, the first special was fantastic, as was TDA, though the crap with Courtney very quickly brought her high on my list of disliked characters. Then we get to the anticipated 3rd, the musical season: Total Drama World Tour. Al I hated from the beginning, the character didn't sit right with me."

Back with the cast, Alejandro grits his teeth when he calls him "Al".

"I also hated the continued terrible treatment of Ezekiel, yes the whole gangsta slang thing was annoying, but I'm pretty sure something could of been done to make him quit, just ask him or help him realize it's lame, something! Cody was awesome, I really wanted to see him win. But, since I brought up Cody, let's talk about the purple haired fan girl, Sierra."

He shutters, glaring at said character.

"My god I _hated_ her! She had one of _the_ **most **annoying voices, next to Katie&Sadie, and she was a straight-up stalker! Blainley, you're annoying, that's all. In fact, looking back on it, I despised season 3."

[Gasp!]

"Yeah, I said it! I hated World Tour. It destroyed so many things I loved about the show. Duncan became a douche."

"Hey!"

"Almost every female character fell under the spell of Ale-jerk-dro."

As many look down in embarrassment, he locks eyes with Gwen.

"And Gwen, my god Gwen, you were lowered to boyfriend stealer."

She looks down in shame.

"Don't lower your head Gwen, look at me."

After a moment she slowly looks back up.

"I do _not_ blame you, it's not your fault, it's the damn writers who thought that'd be a good idea. That's not your character, you are better than that!"

She smiles, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"And don't even get me started on the finale. Cody should've made it, he should've been in the final two and most likely taken down Al. But no. No, instead it's Heather. Yeah, by the end of this season she'd pretty much redeemed herself in my eyes. But, that's _only _by comparison to everyone else's fall from grace. It was evil versus eviler, and I didn't give a damn _who_ won!"

He stops to take a few breaths, Chris and everyone else stunned by the whole out-burst.

"Wow, so I'm guessing you didn't care for anything else after huh?"

Ookami shakes his head.

"No, Revenge of the Island was fantastic, Scott was a poor-man's Heather but I was able to still enjoy him none the less. Mike was awesome, I really got a kick out of his personalities."

Mike grins.

"Alright! I'm awesome!"

"Yes, you are. While I liked the rest just fine, gamer Sam was cool and even Dakota wasn't too annoying, there was Zoey."

Said redhead looks nervous.

"Zoey. . . was amazing! Dawn may have had Gwen's pasty complexion, but Zoey had everything else I liked about Gwen, with her own twist. She was shy, yet brave and determined, there was not a single thing I hated about her, at all!"

By the end, Zoey is grinning and her cheeks are glowing bright red, thrilled yet embarrassed by all the praise.

"Then we come to season 5 part 1: All Stars. It wasn't bad, very entertaining actually, and Gwen even redeemed herself, but she shouldn't of _had_ to in the first place. Mike's villainous personality was a good twist, especially the fact that Duncan knew him from juvie. The only thing that miffed me was that Lindsay seemed to be even dumber than usual, but that's it."

Ookami takes a few deep breaths then takes several swigs from a bottle of water.

"Sky, Shawn, Dave, Jasmine, Samie, Ella and Scarlet."

Said individuals look up, especially Samey, noticing him calling her by how her actual name is pronounced. Amy doesn't like this.

"Her name is _Sammy_."

He glares.

"No, I respect her, so I'm calling how her name is actually pronounced. You got a problem with it you can f*** off."

Everyone is shocked, not only by how he defended her, but how he put down Amy.

"Anyways, that is the list of characters I liked in this season. I actually enjoyed Ella's singing, it annoyed Chris so that gave it a plus. Dave was okay and so was Jasmine, Shawn, you're cool even with the zombie obsession. Scarlett."

He chuckles.

"_You _turning out to be truly evil, was awesome. I'd love to see more of your character, that buffoon Max doesn't even deserve to be your _sidekick_. Stay Evil girl."

Scarlett smiles.

"Why thank you, at least _someone _appreciates **true evil**."

"Samie, like I said, I respect you. You're kindhearted, a team player, and just. . . you know what? If you were a _real_, flesh&blood, non-cartoon human being, I'd be honored to be friends with you."

She smiles, a small blush present.

"You, Amy. . . I'd knock out, regardless of being a girl."

Said bitch gasps.

"And now, Sky. You're another amazing character, I can't really place why, I think it may be aspects of Gwen, Bridgette, and Zoey, with your own charm mixed in."

She smiles, accepting the complement.

Sugar speaks up.

"What about me?"

Ookami's eyebrow twitches violently the moment she opens her mouth.

"You? You're a combination of Heather, Scott and Owen, who's ten times grosser and _dumber_ than the last two. You are the most annoying, stupid, disgusting and _somehow_ manipulative idiotic pig of a character I've ever seen! **Every** time you open your mouth, or are even on _screen_, I want to stuff you head first into the cannon myself! You shouldn't have even made it past episode freaking ONE! And while Topher's antics were tolerable, the rest of you suck ass! The first 4 eliminations were ones I was _begging_ for."

Finally he turns on the host.

"And now, _you_."

Chris blinks.

"Me?"

He glares.

"Yes, you. What the hell happened to you, Chris? You may have been a little twisted and mean, but at least you were still likable in Island and Action. Now, now you're f*****g psychotic! You started changing in World Tour, then gleefully tried to kill or mutate people in Revenge of the Island, and now? Now you're disappointed when people _don't_ die by the end of each episode! You're fricking sick, man. Get help, or new writers."

Everyone stays silent as he gets up, walking over to the cast.

"Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Cody, Zeke, Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, Beth, LeShawna, DJ, Eva, Tyler, Heather, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, B, Cameron, Brick, Jo, Dakota, Sam, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Samie, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky. . . Ah hell, even Owen, Scott and Topher, please stand up."

All named eventually stand and are a little surprised when he proceeds to hug and shake hands with all standing, hug lingering a bit when he gets to Gwen, Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, Sky, Ella and Samie, who he gives a light kiss on the cheek, telling her to stay strong. He bumps fists with Duncan, Cody, Mike, Sam, Ezekiel, Harold, Eva and Shawn, and sallutes Brick.

Stepping back, he sighs.

"I just wanted to have my goodbyes out of the way."

Scarlet's the only one who understands right away, and can't help but feel a little saddened by it.

Gwen voices everyone else's thoughts.

"Why would you need to say goodbye?"

Ookami smiles a rather sad smile.

"There are not a lot of TV shows that I watch anymore what with most being really dumbed-down or the reality TV that Total Drama makes fun of. I watch a few sitcoms like Big Bang Theory, though Two & a Half Men is down to it's final season, and I watched Face Off 'til I got bored with it. Other than a few that I'm on again off again with, the last couple I watch are Once Upon A Time, Adventure Time, Family Guy, South Park and Total Drama. So far, this season sucks but I'm gonna finish it, and if it goes where I fear it's going. . . well, that's one less reason to watch television."

He walks up to Chris, and decks him.

"Ow! Damnit, what the hell was that for?!"

"That, was for what you've become, and this. . ."

He reaches out, Chris flinching, then realizing it's an offering, and takes his hand to be pulled up.

He shakes his hand and pulls him into a one armed hug, giving him a friendly clap on the back.

". . . Is for who you used to be."

As he starts to leave the stage, he stops, and turns to the camera.

"Most people would tell me 'it's just a cartoon, why're you making such a big deal about it?' Well my rebuttal? Why do you get so upset when someone dies in one of your crime dramas or a soap opera? Why do you get all teary eyed when something 'sad' happens on Grey's Anatomy or in a movie? Why do women cry when Bruce Willis or Leonardo Decaprio dies in Armageddon/Titanic? Why do gamers get up set when Aeris dies or something happens to Master Chief or Link&Zelda? Or if anything happens in a book? Why do you care? It's just a movie/show/game/book, right? We watch and read these things to be entertained, to get invested, to _feel_. When something funny happens in a comedy, we laugh. When something sad or bad happens in a drama, we cry, get upset. And when a program or book series/film franchise we love does something truly idiotic or so offensive that makes it un-enjoyable , we. Get. Angry. So the next time you tell someone 'get over it, it's just a stupid movie/game/show/book.' Don't be surprised if their rebuttal is 'don't get invested, it's just entertainment.'"

"Come on, Kevin, Karin, we've got more chapters to write for our fanfic, something that people seem to be invested in and enjoy."

As the 3 walk off the stage, the rest are left alone, to think on what was said.

"Well, that was uncalled for. Either way, I'm gonna win this here pageant! Or my name ain't Sug-"

She was cut off by something nailing her in the face.

"Shut up, Sugar!"

Everyone glanced at the downed Sugar, quite a few giggling/chuckling.

"Can someone toss me back my shoe?"

* * *

**I implore you to think on what was said, these are my true feelings, and what has been done with this franchise that I truly enjoy, has deeply upset me. It's my exact same feelings when it comes to Naruto, what's been going on with that series is so convoluted and stupid, that I no longer enjoy it and in fact I stopped reading it about two or so years ago, and every time I go to give it another chance, it gets even dumber and I give up. FanFiction is my only outlet and the only way I'll read Naruto, and as much as I love the site, I don't want Total Drama to meet that same fate.**

**If you stuck around to read this, thank you.**

**I'm going to give you all a heads up: My story has started to go in a much darker and slightly twisted direction than what I originally intended, and it **_**really **_**starts to show in the next couple of chapters. This was supposed to go all the way to world tour, I even wrote a few bits for TDA&TDWT as well as the ending chapter of World Tour, but now so much has changed that I guarantee it will stop at the altered events of the special, just so it can't get any more out of hand. I think this is all due to my steady disappointment in the series, it's kind of killed my muse and darkened my mood.**

**If you found this rant/observation annoying, sorry. Just wanted to share my thoughts.**


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

**A/N: I feel bad, I think I got her name wrong before. I believe it's Sammy? But Samie feels right. Ugh! I don't know, even the Total Drama wiki and other official sites aren't helping! So because it feels right, I'm going with Samie, if anyone knows what it really is, please let me know.**

* * *

**Episode 6: The Sucky Outdoors**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island' . . ."

(Shows clips)

"A talent contest brought out the worst in our campers. It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team, and Bridgette's clumsiness pretty much knocked out their best prospect, Courtney."

"Gwen stood up to Heather, so Heather swore to make Gwen's life miserable by stealing her diary. Then she read it in front of the entire viewing world, revealing that Gwen has a secret crush on someone at camp. In the end, though, it back-fired and instead brought Gwen and her crush Noah even closer together."

"Heather managed to save her butt by convincing 5 of her team members to vote off Justin McGorgeousness. But, not without Gwen getting a little retribution."

(Clip)

Gwen walks up to a cabin and knocks on the door, Harold answering.

"Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?"

He nods.

"Yes."

[Skip]

Heather comes screaming out of her cabin in her pajamas, covered in red ants, Kevin laughing his ass off, and nearly falling out of the tree he's laying in, at the sight.

Gwen is laying in bed, laughing.

"Sweet dreams, everyone."

(End clips)

"Who will be the next one to walk off this lame dock? Find out tonight in the most dramatic marshmallow ceremony _ever!_ On 'Total...Drama...Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Campfire pit)

Everyone was gathered around, waiting for Chris to announce the next challenge.

"Campers, today's challenge will test your out-door survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you - some of you may not make it back alive."

Almost everyone gasped at that. A few, such as Kevin, Gwen and Duncan, just rolled their eyes.

Chris raised his hands in surrender.

"Just joking. Haha haha! All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it."

Reaching into a backpack, Chris pulled out a set of two maps&compasses and tossed them, Heather catching one while Duncan intercepted Courtney from catching the other.

"Oh, and watch out for bears. Lost a few interns in pre-production."

Courtney angrily snatched the map and compass out of Duncan's hands.

"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

he raised a blow-horn and sounded it.

"Well, off you go."

LeShawna seemed a little frightened.

"Did he say there are bears up in here?"

Owen grinned.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantel."

Kevin turned to Gwen and Noah shaking his head.

"No offense to the big guy, but why do I think the only encounter he's ever had with bears, was with a gummy bear?"

Both chuckled.

"'Cause that's probably true."

Izzy walked up grinning.

"This one time, I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth, and it looked like blood and guts. It was soo gross."

Lindsay gagged.

"And we thought he was eating our neighbors cat, Simba, but it turned he was just lost for a week."

She looked at Lindsay.

"Uh, you didn't eat spaghetti, did you?"

Lindsay groaned, shaking her head.

"Good!"

At that time Ezekiel walked by, grabbing Izzy's arm and pulling her away.

"Alright, I think you've messed with their heads enough eh."

Izzy snickered and jumped onto his back, Zeke holding her legs like it was routine.

"Right, right. Let's go Zeke, onto today's challenge!"

He smiled and ran off back to their team.

"Right Iz'!"

Gwen smiled as she watched the two run off.

"Wow, he's really changed since the first day here."

Noah nodded.

"Yep, looks like that crash-course helped him out tremendously."

Kevin agreed, standing up and stretching.

"Yep. Well, come on guys, we've got us a challenge to win."

**(C.C.)**

Kevin: Looks like Gwen's doing better after the crap Heather pulled last challenge, but mark my words; that chick's going down. What she pulled was _not_ cool, you don't read someone's diary like that, especial not on national television. I've talked with Gwen, Noah and Cody, and they support my plan to vote for Heather unless it's wiser to vote for someone else. Hopefully she'll be gone within the next couple of challenges. Hey, a guy can hope, right?

**(End Static)**

Heather scratched at her arm, still covered in a few ant bites.

"Ugh! She is _so_ the next one to leave."

LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Heather glared accusingly.

"Who do you think? she dumped Harold's red ant farm into my bed!"

Noah glared right back.

"Yeah, but _you_ read her diary out loud to the entire world. On national television."

She shrugged.

"So?"

This time Cody stepped up in front of her.

"So. . . that was just messed up."

Heather rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"I don't care, she's still going down."

[Skip]

It was now mid to late afternoon, and the Gophers had finally made it to their campsite, but Owen glanced around with a slightly ticked look.

"Uh. . . [nervous chuckle] . . . There's no food here."

Kevin, who was looking over an instruction sheet left by Chris, had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"This _is_ a survival challenge. Look at the instructions."

Owen seemed oblivious.

"I wonder if there are any bears around today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came?"

Everyone but Owen could read the sarcasm in Noah's voice.

"That would be soo _funny_."

Owen proceeded to make bear sounds, annoying everyone, especial Heather.

"Will you please shut up?"

Owen stopped, Kevin frowning but nodding in appreciation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Heather. Now, it says we're supposed to find our own food."

Heather scoffed, looking around.

"I still don't see it."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"I think they mean in the woods, genius."

Owen immediately volunteered.

"I'll go! I'm good at finding food."

Heather huffed.

"Well, at least this will be a good week for my diet."

[Skip]

Heather groaned as the sun began to set, everyone gathered around a bonfire.

"I'm soo hungry."

Lindsay groaned too.

"I think my stomach _ate_ my stomach."

"Yo!"

Everyone looked up to see a pizza guy standing a few feet away.

"Who ordered the pepperoni - extra cheese?"

A hand waves in front of the camera.

"It's for the camera crew - over here."

Everyone groaned at that.

"And who ordered the other three - one half cheese&half veggie, one pepperoni and one half Hawaiian&half meat lovers?"

everyone was confused.

"That's for us."

Kevin dropped down from his perch in a tree, pulling out his wallet and paying the guy.

"Keep the change."

The delivery guy smiled.

"Thanks, dude!"

Gwen was the first to speak.

"How'd you manage that?"

Kevin smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cellphone, which he tossed to the camera guy.

"Thanks, Brad."

"No problem, dude."

He walked back to his team and started dishing out pizza to his fellow hungry teens.

"Nice guy, remember? And it's not technically cheating 'cause I procured it myself."

He turned to the camera.

"So you can't say I broke any rules, Chris."

(With Chris who's watching the cameras)

He exchanged glances with Chef, who smirked.

"He did do it himself."

Chris shrugged.

"Guy's clever, I'll allow it."

(Back with the Gophers)

Kevin took a bite out of a piece of Hawaiian style.

"I also don't trust Owen's hunting prowess."

A few moments later Owen came back following the smell of pizza, no food in hand.

[Skip]

It was nightfall, and everyone was gathered around the fire, munching on pizza and roasting marshmallows that Cody happened to bring with him.

Kevin, who was back up in his tree next to one of the tents, spoke up.

"So, Owen, you and your grandfather really fought a bear once?"

Owen nodded.

"Heck yes. It was the scariest day of my entire life. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya, he was 10 feet high if he was a foot! And then he roared his terrible roar! [Growl!] We grabbed our shotgun. We knew it was either him or us. It was nothing personal - just the law of the wild. And then. . . bam! One shot was all it took to fell the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death."

"Yeah, right."

Everyone turned to Heather.

"There's no way you took down a 10-foot bear."

Everyone else murmured agreement, ticking off Owen a bit.

"Well, I didn't ask if you believed me!"

Gwen shook her head.

"Well, it's pretty dark, and we got a nice fire going, anyone got any scary stories?"

Kevin smirked.

"I think I've got one."

Cody encouraged him.

"Tell it, dude."

He cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause the one I've got is pretty hard-core."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! We're so scared."

Kevin shrugged.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He took a seat next to Gwen, who was cuddled up in Noah's lap.

"One night a lot like this one. . ."

[Skip]

". . .so, suddenly, they - they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. The girls started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on, and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there, hanging from the door handle. . . was the bloody hook!

The say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right. . . here!"

On that note he quickly swung up his left arm, brandishing a nasty looking hook, startling everybody and making Owen and the girls scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

After a moment he began cackling evilly, Heather getting up and yelling at him.

"Kevin! That was so not funny!"

Kevin and even Noah&Gwen snickered.

"Oh, yes it was. I just wish it was all on camera. Oh, wait - it _is!_"

Heather huffed.

"You are so juvenile. Do you're _parents_ even like you?"

Nobody caught the very slight flinch he gave before shrugging.

"I don't know, Jumpy McChicken. I haven't asked them lately."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes.

Katie stuttered.

"W-w-what w-was that?"

Owen went over to investigate.

"It's probably just a playful little squirrel, come on out little fella, we won't hurt ya."

The bushes rustled a little more before. . . a bear rose out, prompting Owen to scream hysterically.

"Great pyramid of Giza! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! We're all gonna die!"

Owen began to run in frantic circles around the group.

"We're gonna get eaten alive by a bear! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! I want my mommy!"

Having had enough, Heather stuck her leg out, tripping Owen and causing him to face-plant.

Lindsay was shaking.

"What do we do?!"

Heather jabbed her thumb in Owen's direction.

"Maybe we should ask the bear hunting expert. Hey, Owen, what now?"

Owen had curled up in the fetal position.

"How should _I_ Know?!"

LeShawna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dude, you said you killed a bear."

"I was being theatrical!"

Heather angrily kicked him.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been growling like that, we never would've attracted him to our site!"

"Excuse me for living!"

With that Owen began crying hysterically.

Everyone backed away as the bear walked up to Owen.

"Hey, are you okay?"

LeShawna blinked.

"Did that bear just ask him a question?"

Reaching up the "bear" popped it's head off, revealing it to be Izzy in a bear suit.

Owen stood up, gasping.

"Oh my goodness! I did _not_ see that coming!"

Lindsay scratched her head.

"Okay, I'm soo confused right now."

Gwen rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"what are you - some kind of weirdo?"

Izzy grinned.

"I thought it would be funny. Hehehehaha!"

**(C.C.)**

Izzy: Okay, okay, that was _so_ funny! Like "Oh, it's a bear! Oh, no!" and like, "We're all gonna die now! Help! Help!" [laughing] And I'm like, "Rrr! I'm gonna eat you!" [more laughing] Like I could actually do that. There's no way, okay? Haha!

**(End static)**

Izzy snagged a piece of pizza just as another "bear" came trotting up.

"Wow. That costume is really good. I mean, I thought _mine_ was good, but this one is, like, _really_ good. Nice job, Zeke."

At the call of his name, said prairie boy stepped out of the bushes, picking up a piece of pizza for himself.

"[munch] Soory Iz', I couldn't find mine, it's probably Chris just trying to mess with everyone eh."

Owen walked up to the "bear", laughing and poking it's nose.

"Yeah, nice try, man. we know you're not a bear, dude."

Said "bear" began growling. Gwen, Noah and Cody's eyes widened and they began cautiously making their way over to Kevin's tree, said teen immediately dropping a rope and pulling them up.

Once safe Gwen spoke.

"Uh, I don't know, Owen. This one looks pretty real."

Heather took a cautious step back.

"Chris _did_ say there were bears."

Everyone but Owen began back-peddling, Izzy and Zeke grabbing one of the boxes of pizza and sneaking away.

"Oh, come on, guys! They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is _not_ a real bear, and I'm gonna prove it to you."

With that said, Owen grabbed it by the head and tried to pull off the "mask", and instead ripped off a large chunk of hair from it's head.

He looked at the clump of fur in his hand.

"Wow. That _does_ look kind of real."

Standing up on it's hind legs and rubbing the bald spot on it's head, the "bear" roared menacingly, leaving Owen stunned as a wet spot began to form on his pants.

"Yep. That's a real bear. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Now realizing that the bear was in fact real this time, everyone panicked and scurried up the closest tree they could find.

After about 10 minutes of watching the bear roam the campsite Owen calmed down slightly.

"Well, [nervous chuckle] at least things can't get any worse, right?"

Not a moment later, it began to rain.

[Skip]

(Next morning)

After a _very_ rough and uncomfortable night, except for Kevin who was used to resting in trees, everyone had made their way to the ground.

Kevin glanced around, stretching.

"Well, I think it's safe, guys. The bear's gone."

Gwen picked up a soggy sheet of paper with a bite taken out of it.

"And. . . the map."

Owen stretched, popping his back.

"Okay, I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees, because I'm _so_ stiff. I mean, I guess they must be really limber."

Heather stomped up to him, extremely pissed.

"You know Mr. Bear Hunter? I don't want to hear another word from you! If you hadn't been acting like bear bait all night, we could of actually slept in our tent! For _your_ sake, you'd better hope we make it back before the other team."

Owen gulped.

[Skip]

As the Gophers rushed into the campgrounds, they saw something terrible - The Killer Bass already there before them, celebrating.

Heather screeched, shoving Owen to the ground.

"Damnit! They beat us here! This is all _your_ fault, Owen!"

Chris grinned.

"And the winning team is the Killer Bass! All right, Gophers, one of your furry butts is going home. Bass, you're going on an all-expense-paid trip to. . . the tuck shop!"

As the Killer Bass ran off cheering, everyone turned and glared at Owen.

"What?"

[Skip]

(Campfire ceremony)

"You've all cast your votes. The Camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here. And you can't come back. Ever. Now, I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?

Lindsay.

Cody.

Katie.

LeShawna.

Noah.

Gwen.

Heather.

Guys, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Owen looked nervous, while Kevin looked bored.

"Owen, you caused a lot of trouble for your team, what with attracting a bear and making everyone late back. And Kevin. . ."

Kevin scoffed.

"I doubt many people voted for me, and I didn't actually break any rules, Chris."

Chris nodded.

"You're right, technically you did nothing wrong, you used what you could to your advantage, and I admire that. The final marshmallow of the night goes to . . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Kevin."

Owen stood up, sadly.

"Well, guys, it was nice meeting all of you. I guess, good luck with the rest of the contest."

The rest watched as he made his way down the dock.

[Skip]

Heather sat on the girls cabin porch, swatting at a bunch of flies that wouldn't leave her alone.

She scoffed as Kevin walked up and sat across from her.

"What do you want _Now?_"

Kevin sighed.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for scaring you last night."

Heather sneered.

"I was _not_ scared. It was completely circumstantial. And there's no such thing as a hook man."

Kevin glanced down.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Or are you?!"

He quickly brandished a nasty looking hook, a psychotic grin across his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

After releasing a high-pitched scream, she quickly realized she had been played, again.

"Ugh! I hate you!"

As she stomped away Kevin just laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hahaha! Well, Heehe! I may not haha be able to heh get rid of her [wheeze] just yet. But in the mean time, hahahahehe! scaring the sh** out of her, heh, is just as sweet! Hahahahahaaa!"

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Heather- Owen

Beth- Owen

Kevin- Heather

Lindsay- Owen

Gwen- Heather

Katie- Owen

LeShawna- Owen

Noah- Owen

Cody- Heather

Owen- Kevin

* * *

Results:

Owen 6

Heather 3

Kevin 1


	8. Phobia Factor

**A/N: WARNING: ****MAJOR**** SPOILERS AHEAD! If you don't want the new season spoiled for you, then I ****HIGHLY**** recommend skipping down to where it says Episode 7.**

**So. . . WHOO-HOO! STILL ON THE DRAMA TRAIN, BABY! WHOO! Ahem. . . so yeah. I'm happy. Sugar got eliminated right before the finale, bringing it down to Shawn and Sky, that was awesome. Pretty sure I jumped and whooped in joy when she turned up stuffed in the cannon. The finale was AWESOME. Chris was a total dick, showing them only the footage of Shawn and Sky saying negative things about Jasmine and Dave, who they had as helpers in the final challenge. But in the end Shawn won and made it up to Jasmine, nice, dude. and I'm pretty sure that Dave got the crap beat out of him by the bear when the camera cut out, hehe.**

**I'm sure that my little rant earlier sounded whiny, but I'm sorry, I feel it was legit and justified. I mean come on, in the U.S. it was changed so that Lightning won TDRI . . . F*****G **_**Lightning!**_** So I really wouldn't put it passed them for Sugar to win over here. Hey, speaking of Sugar, I think I've figured out what the heck she was supposed to be: She was pretty much a parody of Honey Boo Boo (spelled right? Don't care.) Which explains why I hated her so vehemently, because I _despise_ that trash! Why do we keep giving these people their own shows? Forget it, that is **_**whole**_** other subject and debate that I don't want to get into at the moment, otherwise it would stretch to DOUBLE my longest chapter.**

**Anyways, yeah, I'm happy. I'm gonna keep watching the show. And hopefully my writing will lighten up a bit now, we'll see. So, with that out of the way, enjoy Phobia Factor, which I'm posting ahead of schedule in celebration of the awesome ending to the new season.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter get's dark. Just a head's up.**

* * *

**Episode 7: Phobia Factor**

Chris is sitting on a sofa in a studio, a very serious look on his face.

"Welcome. Tonight's episode contains some rather unsettling and very serious content, which is why we're showing this episode at 9:30 P.M. instead of the usual 6:00 P.M. Nothing has been changed or exaggerated, this is all very real and no one is acting. As way of warning, those who watch will learn a bit about the past of one of our campers, things that no one should have to experience. Trust me when I say, viewer discretion is strongly advised."

(Fade to intro)

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Shows clips)

"The Campers had their survival skills put to the test when they spent the entire night camping in the woods."

"Duncan and Kevin's mad ghost-story-telling skills freaked out their teams. Hehe! And Izzy played a prank on the Gophers by dressing up as a bear. Unfortunately, a _real_ bear showed up, and the Gophers spent the night up in a tree, which really sucked for them. Owen peed his pants, and then it rained. Basically, no one got any sleep last night."

"Ultimately, the Screaming Gophers were the ones on the chopping block, leaving Owen without a marshmallow."

(End clips)

"Yep the challenge was rough all right, and if I have anything to say about it, today's will be even more brutal. Luckily, I do. What fresh horror have we planned for our campers? Find out next on 'Total. . . Drama. . . Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

(Campfire pit)

The remaining Gophers sat around the fire pit, in low spirits, due to losing three challenges in a row.

Looking up, Heather narrowed her eyes at the approaching Bass team.

"What do _you_ guys want? Come by to rub it in?"

Duncan shrugged innocently.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck-shop party. Thought you might want some."

Katie was skeptical.

"So, what? You're just being. . . nice?"

Karin raised her hands in surrender.

"Okay. Harold's red ants got loose in our cabin, and we need some time to let the bug bombs air out."

Izzy attempted to hand Heather a plate of green Jell-O, who immediately flipped out.

"No!"

Seeing the looks she was getting, she tried to play it off.

"I mean. . . no, thanks. I'm good."

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you on a diet or something?"

She huffed.

"No! I just don't like green Jell-O, okay?"

As everyone took a seat, DJ sat down next to Cody, then jumped up screaming.

"Aah! Sna-a-a-ke!"

Cody glanced down and quirked an eyebrow.

"Chill dude. It's just a stick."

"Oh. Aah! Snake!"

Cody picked up the "snake" for him to see.

"No. See? It's the same stick again."

He sighed in relief.

"Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out."

Tyler patted him on the back.

"I feel ya man. Chickens give _me_ the creeps, dude."

Everyone looked at him strangely, Gwen voicing their thoughts.

"You're afraid of chickens?"

Duncan snickered.

"Wow. That's - That's really lame man."

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: So, suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire. Like, Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Even _Courtney_ admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers.

**(End static)**

Gwen thought for a moment.

"What's _my_ worst fear? I guess being buried alive."

Next was Lindsay.

"Walking through a minefield. . . in heels."

Then Izzy.

"Flying, man! That's some crazy stuff. I would never go up in a plane. Never!"

Geoff.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude."

LeShawna.

"Giant spiders."

Bridgette.

"Being left alone in the woods."

Then Katie.

"Bad haircuts."

Lindsay nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh, okay. I change mine. That's _so_ much scarier than a minefield."

Cody tapped his chin in thought.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

Heather smiled.

"I'm not really afraid of anything."

Duncan coughed.

"Baloney!"

She glared.

"Oh really? Well, what exactly is _your_ phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, C-celine Dion music-store standees."

Cody chuckled.

"Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that."

Noah smirked.

"Dude, did you say 'Celine Dion music-store standees'?"

Duncan covered his face in embarrassment, while Lindsay squealed.

"Ooh, I _love_ Celine Dion! . . . What's a standee?"

Noah answered.

"You know, that cardboard-cutout thing that stands in the music store."

Duncan growled.

"Don't say it dude!"

He ignored him.

"Kinda like a life-size, but flat, Celine."

Courtney smirked.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now. . ."

Duncan covered his ears.

"Shut up!"

Lowering his hands he pointed accusingly at the others who hadn't confessed.

"W-what about _you_ guys?"

Noah shrugged.

"Okay, well, I hate mimes - like, a lot."

Cody stepped up to the fire and tossed in the stick and leftover Jell-O, causing the fire to roar to life. The second this happened, the up 'til now quiet Kevin yelped and fell backwards off his stump, drawing all attention towards him.

Taking Karin's offered hand, he got up and sat back down in his spot next to her.

"Hey, you okay? What was _that_ about?"

He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Red, every since I was a kid, I've always had a deep fear of fire."

Tyler scoffed.

"Fire, seriously? How primitive is that."

Karin jumped to his defense.

"Hey, pyrophobia is actually a rather common and sensible fear, unlike your fear of chickens."

He grumbled.

"Fine! Then what's _your_ fear?"

She sighed.

"If you must know, I have hemophobia."

He blinked stupidly.

"What?"

She huffed in annoyance.

"I'm afraid of blood, the sight of it makes me nauseous and sometimes I pass out."

Noah nodded.

"Another common fear. So, Ezekiel, what are you afraid of?"

He shivered.

"Anteaters, eh. They're so creepy with their long mouths and tongues!"

Noah noticed Heather rolling her eyes.

"All right Heather. You're afraid of _something_. Spit it out."

"Nope - nothing."

Kevin scoffed.

"That's not what she said _last_ night."

She rolled her eyes.

"Kevin, did you ever consider that maybe I was just _humoring_ you and your stupid story?"

Duncan snickered.

"Dude, you told a ghost-story last night too?"

"Yep."

"'The Bloody Hook'?"

"Of course."

They fist bumped.

"Classic."

Heather crossed her arms.

"I'm telling you, nothing scares me."

Kevin smirked.

"Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shut up!"

[Skip]

(Next morning)

Chris stepped into the mess hall and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Campers. . . your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor.' Prepare to face your worst fears!"

LeShawna held up a gray sausage with hair all over it.

"Worse than _this_?"

Gwen glanced at it.

"We're in trouble."

"Now for our first victims. . . Courtney! Meet us all in the theater. It's. . . sumo time!"

Courtney spit out the juice she'd been drinking.

"Gwen - you, me, the beach. . . a few tons of sand."

Lindsay spoke up.

"Wait. How did _they_ know those were your worst fears?"

Gwen sighed and face palmed, then laid her head on the table.

"Because we told them."

Lindsay glanced at Beth in confusion, Noah, who was comfortingly patting Gwen's back, explained.

"At the campfire last night."

[Flashback]

_"What's __**my**__ worst fear? I guess being buried alive."_

[Flashback end]

"Wait. They were _listening_ to us?"

Gwen glanced up at her through her bangs.

"It's a reality show, Einstein. They're _always_ listening to us."

"That's like eavesdropping!"

"Chef Hatchet. . . didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?"

Chef nodded and handed him a whole fried chicken.

[Flashback]

_"Chickens give __**me**__ the creeps, dude."_

[Flashback end]

Hesitating a moment, he bit the head off, seconds later a _live_ chicken poked it's head out.

"Bawk-bawk!"

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

As Chris made to leave, he stopped and turned around.

"Ah yes, Kevin, due to your fear being rather serious, you have immunity and get to sit this challenge out."

[Flashback]

_Cody stepped up to the fire and tossed in the stick and leftover Jell-O, causing the fire to roar to life. The second this happened, the up 'til now quiet Kevin yelped and fell backwards off his stump, drawing all attention towards him._

_Taking Karin's offered hand, he got up and sat back down in his spot next to her._

_"Hey, you okay? What was __**that**__ about?"_

_He nervously scratched the back of his head._

_"Sorry Red, every since I was a kid, I've always had a deep fear of fire."_

[Flashback end]

Heather stood up, outraged.

"That's not fair! He should have to face his fear like the rest of us!"

Chris looked at her like she was insane.

"He's afraid of _fire_, I'm not gonna force him to burn himself, even **I** know that's just wrong. Moving on!"

[Skip]

Everyone stood around a large blow-up pool filled with bugs.

DJ puked then fainted.

[Flashback]

_"Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs."_

[Flashback end]

Beth shrugged and jumped in, surfacing with a few in her mouth.

[ding]

Gophers 1, Bass 0

"And Beth sets the bar _way_ up there!"

All the Screaming Gophers cheered.

[Skip]

Chris placed two brown mullet wigs on Katie and Lindsay.

[Flashback]

_"Bad haircuts."_

[Flashback end]

[Skip]

Izzy rode in a _very_ flimsy plane piloted by Chef, while Harold faced a couple of ninjas, and knocked himself out with his own nunchucks. And LeShawna ran screaming away from a guy dressed as a giant spider.

[Skip]

"Courtney stepped up to the plate, scoring the Bass their first point on the board."

As the sumo wrestler ran at her she ducked, causing him to trip over her and fall off-stage.

[ding]

Gophers 1, Bass 1

[Skip]

"Bridgette began her six hours of solitude in the woods feeling pretty confident."

She glanced around.

"I'm _not_ scared. Six hours out here is nothing."

Looking down she saw a chipmunk chittering at her, and freaked, kicking it like a football.

[Skip]

On the beach, Gwen was laying in a glass box that Chris was shoveling sand onto.

Noah sat down next to her.

"There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes."

Chris grinned.

"As long as we decide to dig you up."

Gwen glared.

"Not funny, Chris."

"Sheesh! Take a pill!"

Noah handed her a walkie-talkie through a slot that he closed shortly after.

"I'll be listening the whole time. Just yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you right up."

"Goodbye, cruel world."

[Skip]

DJ stood next to a tiny little snake. After a few moments of freaking out, he finally picked it up.

[ding]

Gophers 1, Bass 2

[Skip]

(Back on the beach)

Noah sat watching the clock count down.

"You still alive in there? Only three more minutes."

Gwen's voice crackled over the radio.

"And then you'll dig me up, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I need some kinda distraction. Tell me a story. Um, why do you hate mimes so much?"

He stood with a sigh and began pacing.

"My mom took me to this carnival once when I was 4 so I could see the elephants. I was stoked."

"Yeah?"

"I was so busy watching them that I lost her for a minute. I called out, but when I turned, all I could see was this horrible white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and tried to run, but every time I turned around, he was there, doing this creepy fake-run-and-scream routine."

Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with a mime, doing the invisible wall routine.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dropping the radio he ran for his life.

"Noah?"

After a few moments of silence she tried again.

Noah? Are you there?!"

Someone picked up the radio.

Yo, can you hear me Princess?"

"Kev'? Is that you?"

Kevin sat down, grinning.

"The one and only! How're you holding up?"

She sighed.

"Pretty good, I guess. Where's Noah?"

"He's busy being chased by a mime, so he has an excuse for leaving you like that."

"Oh, okay. I understand."

As this was going on, Noah ran passed Chris and the others.

"Just talk to him, bro, ask him to go away! Okay then, we've got two minutes before Gwen's done. Cody, you're up!"

[Flashback]

_"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."_

[Flashback end]

[Skip]

Cody and Chris stood next to a ticking garbage bomb.

"All right, Cody. This garbage bomb's going off in exactly 10 minutes. Everything you need to know to defuse it is on the-"

"Done!"

Chris paused, noticing that the ticking had stopped.

[ding]

Gophers 2, Bass 2

"How did you. . ."

Cody grinned.

"Everyone knows, you cut the blue wire."

"All right, well, that's another point for the Gophers."

[Skip]

(Back with Noah)

As soon as he stopped running, the mime began the wall routine.

"There's no wall there! Stop being creepy!"

Groaning in frustration he ran for the docks.

[Skip]

Duncan, after some hesitation, managed to hug a Celine Dion standee, while Ezekiel ran screaming from an anteater and Karin fainted when Chris held up a blood pack and needle, pressing on the plunger and sending blood squirting out.

[ding]

Gophers 2, Bass 3

[Skip]

(Back with Noah)

Still running from the mime, he ran along the dock and jumped into the lake.

"Whoo-hoo! Ha ha ha! What's the matter, mime? Can't swim?"

Noticing it getting ready to dive in, he thought quickly.

"Stop! Uh. . . your makeup will run."

Stopping, it nodded and walked away.

Noah cheered.

"Take that, you makeup-wearing freak!"

[ding]

Gophers 3, Bass 3

Chris applauded.

"Nicely done, Noah."

As it walked passed him he shuddered.

"Unfortunately, I don't think things are going quite so smoothly for our buddy Geoff."

[Flashback]

_"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly dude."_

[Flashback end]

Geoff ran by screaming as a small remote-controlled hail cloud chased him.

"Aah! Aah! Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaah! Aah! Aah!"

Lindsay jumped up and down excitedly.

"Look! That cloud is following him! Aw. It's like his own baby cloud. I want one, too. Here, cloudy-cloud!"

Chris sat in a chair with the controller.

Noah smirked as Geoff ran by.

"Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?"

Chris glanced at him.

"You are one sick dude."

Then grinned.

"But yeah."

Geoff ran by screaming louder.

"Aah! Aah! Aah!"

Noah grinned.

"Aw, that's awesome!"

He stopped and tapped his chin in thought.

"Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?"

Chris shrugged.

"Sometimes. I usually ignore it, and the feeling goes away. Heheha! Watch this. I'm gonna bury him in hail!"

Noah panicked.

"Bury?! Oh, sh**! Gwen! She's gonna freakin' kill me for forgetting!"

He quickly ran off to go get her.

Chris watched as he left.

"Man, that guy is whipped!"

[Skip]

At the sound of a crow cawing, Bridgette ran screaming out of the woods, not even lasting two hours.

[Skip]

Noah arrived in time to see Kevin helping Gwen out of the glass box.

"Gwen, I'm _so_ sorry I left you like th-"

Gwen cut him off by pulling him into a very passionate kiss, Kevin leaving towards the cabins to give them some privacy.

"So, you're not mad?"

"I was, but Kevin explained that you were having some mime troubles."

[ding]

Gophers 4, Bass 3

[Skip]

As soon as the plane landed, Izzy leaped out, and started kissing the ground.

[ding]

Gophers 4, Bass 4

[Skip]

Lindsay and Katie stood in front of one of the bathroom mirrors.

"We did it! We made it through the whole day! Are you ready? One. . . two. . . three."

Both pulled off the bad wigs and gasped.

[ding, ding]

Gophers 6, Bass 4

"I totally forgot how cute you are."

"Oh, my gosh! You are, too!"

[Skip]

Both teams stood in front of a chicken pen.

"All right, gang. We're at the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens."

Bridgette cheered.

"you can do it, Tyler!"

Duncan smirked.

"yeah - unless, of course, you're _chicken_."

Tyler sat rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one."

Courtney walked up.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl! You have to do this, or we'll lose!"

Heather pressed a few keys on a calculator.

"Actually, if you do the math, you can't possibly win. The score's 6-4."

Chris grinned.

"Not necessarily. We've still got one more challenge set up."

Heather blinked.

"Who? It can't be me. But I didn't. . ."

"You didn't have to. We're _always_ watching you and your reactions."

[Flashback]

_Izzy attempted to hand Heather a plate of green Jell-O, who immediately flipped out._

_"No!"_

_Seeing the looks she was getting, she tried to play it off._

_"I mean . . . no, thanks. I'm good."_

[Skip]

_"I just don't like green Jell-O, okay?"_

[Flashback end]

"I _knew_ it! Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?"

Heather huffed.

"Oh, who cares? It's not like it's going to make any difference."

Chris smirked evilly.

"Let's make this interesting, then. I'll give you triple points if you can complete it. But, if you can't, hehe, I'll _subtract_ three points from your team's score."

[Skip]

Heather stood on a diving board over a tub of green Jell-O.

Duncan scoffed.

"you're afraid of Jell-O?"

"Shut up! Only the green kind. It's like sugary, jiggly snot."

Chris grinned.

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of Jell-O or let your team lose yet another challenge."

She heaved a frustrated sigh.

"This is insane. I could seriously die doing this."

Courtney shivered.

"Oh. That is just cruel! It's probably warm by now. Warm green Jell-O. Snotty, bouncy. . . ugh!"

"You're not gonna make me quit!"

Taking a few deep breaths, she jumped.

"This is for the team!"

She landed in the pool.

"There you have it. Heather faced her fear, and that means the Screaming Gophers are the winners!"

"Yeah! All right! We did it!"

[Skip]

Chris stood holding a plate, two marshmallows sitting upon it.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate."

Bridgette, Karin and Tyler sat nervously, hoping to receive a marshmallow.

"The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and can not return. . . _ever._ The next name I'm gonna call. . . is. . . Bridgette."

While said surfer cheered, Karin and Tyler exchanged nervous glances.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to. . .

. . .Karin."

Duncan clapped a depressed Tyler on the back.

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude."

Sighing, he made his way to the dock, Chris grinning.

"Looks like a new 'pecking order' has been established here."

Duncan smirked.

"It's not like he can cry 'foul.'"

Geoff snickered.

"Time for Tyler to 'fly the coop.'"

Even Courtney joined in.

"He wont be 'flying high' tonight."

Bridgette shook her head.

"Okay, that's enough."

[Skip]

As the boat left the dock, Tyler sniffled.

[Bawk]

Blinking, he looked up, and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The entire boat was filled with chickens.

**(C.C.)**

Lindsay: Aw, I'll never forget our time together, Taylor - uh, Tyler. [blows a kiss towards the camera] Bye!"

**(End static)**

(Later that night: Gopher cabin)

Closing a small black book, Kevin glanced up as Heather walked in.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

She sneered at him.

"Yes, you can stop your little goodie-goodie act."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! _I'm_ the only one who can have an alliance here, not you, not anyone else, _me_!"

He stood and walked up to her.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, or what brought this on, but you seriously need to chill."

"You know, everyone else had to face _their_ fears, and yet _you _got off scot-free. I don't think that's very fair, do you?"

He sighed.

"Chris already explained this, my fear of fire is too serious to. . . w-what are you doing with that lighter?"

She glanced at the lighter in her hand.

"Oh, this? I think Duncan dropped it, I should probably get it back to him. But for now, I think I'll use it to teach you a little _lesson_."

A dark smirk crossed her lips as Kevin took a cautious step back, dropping the book he was holding.

"No matter what you do, you will _always_ be beneath me. That's how it is, that's how it'll always be, and now, I think it's high-time you learned your **place**!"

On the last word, she ignited the lighter, and slowly stepped towards him.

[Skip]

(Back with the others)

As the Gophers celebrated their victory and the Bass sulked, Gwen noticed that two people seemed to be absent.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kevin or Heather?"

Nobody seemed to have seen them for most of the night.

Gwen felt something wasn't right.

"I'm gonna check the cabin, anyone wanna come with?"

Noah, Harold, Karin, and oddly Chris followed.

[Skip]

"**AAAAAAAAAH!**"

As they reached the cabin, they heard a scream coming from inside as they passed Heather, who was wearing an evil smirk.

Stopping in the doorway, they stared wide-eyed at the sight before them.

Kevin was on his knees in the center of the room, tears rolling down his face as he clutched his head.

Noah and Harold spotted the black book laying on the floor.

"What's this?"

Noah picked it up, opening to the first page and read silently, eyes widening after a few pages.

"It's his diary, there's some pretty messed up stuff in here."

Before anyone could say anything, Kevin spoke fearfully, a glassy look in his eyes as he coward from someone who wasn't there.

"P-please don't hurt me, I-I-I'll be a good boy! Please don't d-daddy! I'll b-be good! What are you do-oing?! No!"

Suddenly he held his right arm in agony.

"Aaaaah! I-it hurts! Please st-op! It hurts! I w-want mommy! It hurts! Mommy!"

He cried as he crawled to the back of the room and curled up in a corner, shaking.

Nobody was sure what to say or do.

"What the f*** did Heather do to him?"

Chris's words pretty much summed up their thoughts.

Gwen quietly made her way to him and knelt down.

"Kevin?"

He flinched as she reached out.

"It's okay Kev', I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Gwen. You can trust me."

After a moments hesitation, he nodded, allowing her to pull the crying boy into a tight embrace, pulling him onto the nearest bunk.

Stopping on a particular page, Noah read for a moment, then lifted his gaze to Kevin's right arm.

"Gwen, I need you to remove his right glove, there's something I need to see."

She nodded.

"Kev'? I need you to do me a favor, I would like for you to remove your right glove. Can you do that for me?"

Wiping away some of his tears he hesitantly nodded. Removing it, everyone gasped in horror.

From mid arm down to his finger tips was covered in 3rd degree burn scars, the best description would be like Freddy Krueger's arm.

Kevin bowed his head in shame.

"I know, I'm ugly."

Karin sat down next to them and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your not ugly, Kevin. The scars might be, but you yourself are _far_ from it!"

After a few minutes, his breathing evened out, a sign that he'd fallen asleep, most likely due to all the stress.

Chris sighed.

"All right, Karin and Harold, you guys head back to the Bass cabin."

Karin gently passed the unconscious Kevin back to Gwen, who laid his head down on the bed's pillow.

After the two Bass members left, Gwen stood up.

"I'd like to stay in here tonight, so I can take care of him, besides, the only other guys staying in here are Noah my boyfriend, and Cody my little brother, who's a good enough incentive _not_ to do anything too serious, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Chris nodded.

"Considering the circumstances, I don't see a problem with that."

[Skip]

Gwen sat on the bed in her sleeping clothes, Kevin tucked in next to her, as she didn't want to leave his side.

Walking up, Noah yawned as he held out the journal.

"Here, it's today's entry, I think you should read it. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and excepted it.

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night."

As he climbed up to the top bunk, she began to read the last entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_We had another challenge today, this time everyone had to face their worst fears. But, luckily for me, Chris gave me immunity, since he wasn't going to burn me as way of getting over my fear of fire, which is good 'cause I think I have more than my fair share of burns! Not that anyone else knows that. I still don't sleep much, and whenever I __**do**__, I still get the occasional nightmare about __**that**__ night. I'm just glad that bastard's in jail and can no longer hurt me._

_Anyways, after Noah got chased off by a mime, I helped Princess face her fear of being buried alive, I bet Mom would've been real proud of me! Oh, yeah! Apparently Red passed out the moment Chris held up a blood pack, kinda wish I'd been there to see __**that**__. I didn't see it, but it turns out we won 'cause Heather faced her fear of green Jell-O, now __**that's**__ funny!_

_Speaking of Heather, she just walked in, I guess I'd better see what Miss Queen Bee wants._

_Catch ya on the flip side!_

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Courtney- Tyler

Duncan- Tyler

DJ- Tyler

Ezekiel- Courtney

Izzy- Courtney

Bridgette- Tyler

Harold- Duncan

Geoff- Tyler

Tyler- Bridgette

Karin- Courtney

* * *

Results:

Tyler 5

Courtney 3

Duncan 1

Bridgette 1


	9. Up The Creek

**A/N: BIG NEWS EVERYONE! I'm gonna finish writing chapters 13 and 14 tonight, then post up to chapter 13 tomorrow. And that is because I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. The reason: I just bought Batman Arkham City for the PS3 (I know, a little late to the party, right?) and I plan to take a week or two off from writing to play it, but when that time's up I'll get back into the full swing of things, unless I have a job by then, which I find unlikely.**

**So, for all those who're still reading this story, enjoy this chapter and expect a MAJOR update sometime tomorrow. I'm out!**

* * *

**Episode 8: Up The Creek**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"The competitors were forced to conquer their deepest, darkest fears. Not all of them succeeded, but others surprised the group and faced their fears head-on. And Heather did something that cemented her place as the show's villain, I'm not gonna go into it, but needless to say one of our competitors is going to be absent from the game until he recovers. Man, just, man.

Anyways, in a shocking twist, Tyler let the Bass down when he was too chicken to face the chicken. Get it? Hahaha! And it was 'bub-bye, Tyler.' Once again the Bass find themselves behind."

(End clips)

"Can they pull this one out of the water? Find out today on 'Total Drama Island.'"

* * *

**(Que theme and go)**

(Island shore)

Both teams were gathered for the next challenge.

"Bass, Gophers - today's challenge is a true summer-camp experience - a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake. . . To Bony Island. When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

Geoff scratched his head in confusion.

"We've got to pour what?"

Chris sighed.

"'Portage.'"

He just blinked.

"Dude - walk with your canoe."

"Oh."

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move Campers!"

Before anyone could leave, Courtney grabbed Chris' attention.

"So where's that guy Kevin? He and that goth Gwen both seem to be absent."

Chris scratched the back of his head, slightly glaring at Heather.

"Kevin is. . . incapacitated at the moment, and Gwen is looking after him, so for this challenge they both have immunity."

Courtney scoffed.

"And just why does _he_ get special treatment? Clearly he did something stupid and is now paying the price for it."

Noah, Cody and Karin glared heatedly at her, but before they could do anything. . .

[Slap!]

Courtney clutched her right cheek and stared astonished at a fuming Bridgette, who was being held back from continuing by Harold.

"Bridgette? Why the heck . ."

Bridgette cut her off.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Courtney. You have _no_ idea what you're talking about, so just shut your mouth before you say something else stupid!"

Then she turned to Heather.

"And _you_. I like to believe that there's good in everyone, but, you're clearly the most black-hearted and despicable exception I've _ever_ met. You make me sick!"

Before either could retaliate, Chris spoke up.

"Like I said earlier, move, people! You've got a challenge to get underway."

Then he paused.

"Oh, wait. One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island. . . You'll be cursed forever."

At that, thunder cracked from out of nowhere, startling quite a few people.

"Now get in your canoes, and let's have some fun."

As everyone ran off to get a canoe, Beth running over after being in the restroom for the explanation, Chris started walking towards the cabins.

"Now, let's see how our buddy Kev' is doing."

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: So, it's been about 2-days, and Kev' still hasn't woken up. I still can't believe what Heather did to him, but even sadder, I can't believe what all he's been through! I mean, some of the things he experienced as a child, no one should have to go through that. But now he's got friends here, and I especially won't let him live the way he's been having to. That's a promise that I _will not_ break!

**(End static)**

Chris walked in and stood off to the side as Gwen placed a wet washcloth upon his forehead.

"How's he holding up?"

Gwen sighed.

"He's calmed down considerably, but he still hasn't woken up."

Chris released a sigh.

"And how goes the arrangements?"

She ran a hand gently through his hair.

"I explained everything I could to my mother, and she's more than willing to take him in after the show. I'll just have to run it by him once he awakens."

Chris nodded.

"Well, I gotta get back to monitoring the challenge, you both have immunity this time around, so no need to worry about getting voted off right now. Just concentrate on helping him recover."

She nodded, eyes never leaving Kevin's sleeping form.

"Please, get better soon, Kev'."

[Skip]

Back with the teams, so far Bridgette&Harold, Courtney&Duncan, Heather&Katie, and LeShawna&Beth, had all partnered up in canoes. Before Cody and Noah could team-up, Cody found himself lifted off the ground and two large, soft "pillows" resting against the back of his head.

"Ooo, you and I should totally team up, Cody!"

Cody looked to Noah, who just chuckled and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Sure, how can I say no to such a sweet and pretty girl?"

Squeeing happily, Lindsay carried him over to their canoe.

Noah shook his head.

"Now who do I partner with?"

"Hey, Bookworm!"

Turning towards the call, he spotted LeShawna and Beth waving at him.

"Come on over, sugar, there's plenty of room here."

He shrugged.

"Meh, why not? Comin', girls."

Over with the Bass, Izzy grabbed one end of the canoe, trying to lift it, and instead flipped into it.

"Just follow my technique. I'm 1/87th Cherokee, you know. Which means, like, the tribe could totally, like, claim me at any time."

Zeke and Karin grabbed the canoe and began pushing towards the water, Karin muttering under her breath.

"Let's hope it's today."

Glancing over, Geoff noticed Bridgette and Harold prepping a canoe together, something that didn't sit too well with him.

"Yo, Bridge! Wouldn't you rather partner with someone _else?_"

Harold tried to hide his anger at Geoff's suggestion, while Bridgette looked at him kinda funny.

"Why? I don't mind working with Harold, he's a pretty cool guy. So, no thanks, I'm good."

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: Man, I thought Bridge and I were tight, but suddenly, I don't know, it's like she's fading on me. She's also been spending a lot of time with _Harold_ of all people. Wait. . . could she be _crushing_ on that dork? . . . Nah! It's all good.

**(End static)**

At that moment DJ walked up.

"Hey, Geoff. Need a partner?"

Geoff grinned, earlier train of thought completely forgotten.

"Excellent!"

As they walked up to their canoe, DJ gave it a few nudges with his foot.

"Yo, man. Do canoes flip over a lot?"

Geoff shook his head.

"No. You're thinking Kayaks."

DJ wiped his forehead in relief.

"Unless we hit some rough water."

His eyes widened.

"Water can get rough?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes it can get totally radical out there."

**(C.C.)**

DJ: When I was 8, my brothers dared me to jump off the high-dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped. I wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better then a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt, I had to go to the hospital to get them removed. They invented a new word for what I did - "The Wedgie Flop."

I've been afraid of water ever since.

**(End static)**

As the canoe was eased out into the water, it shook a bit.

"Whoa."

Geoff tossed him a paddle.

"Dude, relax. We're gonna be fine."

Glancing to the left, DJ watched as Duncan passed, bouncing the canoe he and Courtney were in.

"If this canoe's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'. Hahaha!"

Courtney raised and brought down her paddle.

[Smack!]

Right on his head.

"Ow! What the hell Court'?"

"Shut up, Duncan!"

After a few moments of getting situated, everybody waited eagerly for Chris to give the go-ahead.

Grinning, Chris cocked a starting gun and raised it above his head.

"On your marks. . . get set. . . [Bang!] Paddle!"

Once everyone had left, something fell out of the sky and landed in front of him with a loud [Thunk!].

Glancing down he saw a dead eagle at his feet.

"That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails."

[Skip]

"And then these bushmen taught us how to properly catch _and_ cook crocodile, as well as koala."

Karin blinked.

"Uh, isn't killing a koala bear illegal?"

Izzy shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably. Yeah. Hehehee. Probably, it's illegal."

Karin just shook her head.

With Cody and Lindsay, Lindsay suddenly leaned back, resting her head in Cody's lap.

"You don't mind if I work on my tan, do you?"

Cody smirked.

"Why, Mrs. Robinson, I do believe you're trying to seduce me."

Unexpectedly, Lindsay giggled.

"Oooh, I love 'The Graduate!'"

Cody blinked.

"Really?"

She smiled.

"Yep! I watch it with my dad all the time."

He grinned.

"Cool! What other movies do you like?"

Grinning back she started listing other movies.

[Skip]

"Can I ask you something, dude? I gave Bridgette an awesome gift this morning, but she seems to be ignoring me. Any idea?"

DJ shook his head.

"I think she's got other things on her mind today."

Geoff blinked.

"Like, what?"

"Well, you saw how she reacted to what Courtney said earlier, she's probably concerned for Kevin."

He snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that, any idea what happened to him?"

DJ nodded.

"Yeah, apparently Heather forced him to face his fear of fire or something, messed the dude up _real _good."

Geoff winced.

"Bummer, dude. But why would Bridge care about that?"

DJ looked surprised.

"Dude, she's one of the nicest people on the island, caring is her thing."

"Oh."

He suddenly took-in his surroundings.

"Hey, was all this fog here earlier?"

DJ, along with the rest, finally noticed as well.

"I don't think so."

Everyone thought back to what Chris had said earlier.

_"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake. . . to Bony Island."_

As they came up on shore, they observed that the mountain on the island was shaped eerily similar to a skull.

"Okay, did you see that skull? How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something!"

A sudden ghostly moaning could be heard across the island.

Karin cringed.

"Let's just get this over with."

[Skip]

Running across the island with their canoes carried above their heads, it was hard to ignore all the animal skulls and bones decorating their surroundings.

[Crash!]

A fallen tree suddenly blocked their path.

[Rustle]

Cody looked frantically around at the rustling bushes.

"I think I saw something."

Suddenly, out of the bushes, popped several giant prehistoric-looking beavers. And they looked hungry.

Zeke summed up everyone's thoughts.

"Monster beavers!"

everyone proceeded to run away, screaming.

**(C.C.)**

Chris: A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the woolly beaver is a day-active rodent indigenous to Bony Island. Oh, yeah, and they're meat-eaters.

**(End static)**

Once they were sure they'd made it a safe distance away, everyone collapsed.

Noah was first to speak.

"[pant] I think [pant] we lost them. [deep breath] Is everyone [pant] alright?"

Bridgette nodded.

"I think so. [pant] Hold on. . . where's Karin?"

Looking around, it was clear that she wasn't there.

Zeke's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. She must still be back with those beavers eh!"

Courtney's eyes widened as well.

"Oh, no. We're down another team mate, now winning this challenge is gonna be even _more_ difficult!"

Everyone just looked at her like she was nuts.

Bridgette nearly blew-up on her.

"Is that seriously the only thing you're concerned with? _Winning?!_ Someone might very possibly of _died_ just now!"

Before she could say anything in her defense, they all turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well, at least I know the rest of you care about my well-being."

Sitting on the back of a woolly beaver, was Karin, not a single scratch on her or even a hair out of place.

Bridgette cheered.

"Karin! Oh, thank god, you're alive! But, how?"

She smirked.

"Well. . ."

[Flash back]

_While everyone ran off in panic, Karin was left standing alone, paralyzed with fear._

_**"I-I'm all alone, an-and now I'm g-gonna be eaten - alive. I, I didn't even get the chance, to tell Kevin How I f-f-feel about him."**_

_As the monster beavers charged towards her, she clenched her eyes shut and let out one final scream._

_"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"_

_Expecting the feeling of teeth piercing her flesh, she waited. . . _

_And waited.. . ._

_Finally, she felt one sniff her a bit, then gently nudge her._

_Nervously opening an eye, she blinked when she noticed them smiling at her._

_"What? B-but I thought. . . Oh!"_

_Smiling as well she relaxed and began petting the one closest to her._

_"My animal magnetism, I guess I forgot, heh."_

[End flash back]

"And so, I got one to track you guys down, then give me a ride here. Unfortunately, I made it back in time to hear where _Courtney's _concerns lie."

Said girl just rolled her eyes.

"What ever, you're alive, so clearly there was no need to panic. Now, let's go, we've still got a challenge to win."

Izzy cackled.

"Yeah, we've still gotta burn stuff!"

[Skip]

After some minor events, such as Cody rescuing Lindsay from quicksand, and Geoff making a big deal out of getting the smallest splinter anyone had ever seen, it was onto making a fire.

While Katie sat off to the side, not contributing at all whilst her team struggled to start their fire, the Gophers noticed that the Bass already had one going.

Heather couldn't believe it.

"How did they do that so quickly?"

Duncan smirked, flicking open his lighter.

Chris, watching everything from a helicopter, shrugged.

"No rule against carrying lighters. Edge - Killer Bass."

[Skip]

While gathering fire wood, Beth spotted an odd looking little statue sitting in a bush.

[Flash back]

_"If you take anything off the island. . . you'll be cursed forever."_

[Flash back end]

Having been absent for the speech, Beth picked it up, deciding to take it back with her.

[Skip]

Looking at the fire, Courtney sighed.

"I don't think this is going to be big enough."

Izzy walked up, holding a large glob of. . . something.

"This ought to do the trick. It's a handmade fire-starter I made from some tree sap and saved. stand back, guys. This, is gonna be big."

All the Bass began cautiously taking steps back.

Grinning manically, she tossed it into the fire.

[Boom!]

A huge mushroom cloud of fire formed, nearly catching Chris' copter.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! We have our fire-building winner. Point for the Bass!"

Karin coughed, wiping the soot from her glasses.

"Where did you learn to _do_ that?"

Izzy, who'd been blown back, shrugged, Zeke helping her stand back up.

"Oh, you know, I spent a summer training with the reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there and, like, blew up the kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is, like, still all over my butt. I am so totally AWOL!"

[Skip]

After some convincing, his team managed to get DJ to push all their canoes at once, speeding passed the Gophers, and flying onto shore.

"And the winners are - the Killer Bass!"

[Skip]

The Gophers were all gathered around the fire pit with Chris.

"And now the always-anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow.

Beth.

Noah.

Lindsay.

Cody.

LeShawna.

One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame. . . and take a ride on the boat of losers. Who's it gonna be?"

Katie turned to Heather, smirking.

"Well, it's been fun, Heather, but it looks like this is the last time we'll be seeing each other."

Chris grinned his signature grin.

"Funny you'd say that, Katie, because this last marshmallow goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Heather."

Katie stood, astonished, as Heather got up and grabbed her marshmallow.

"W-what?! How? Why?! I didn't do anything!"

Heather sneered.

"Exactly, you didn't _do_ anything, in fact, you _refused_ to do anything this whole challenge."

Katie was lost for a retort.

"I, I. . ."

Chris shrugged.

"Tough break, Katie. Time to walk your butt down the dock, and onto the boat of losers."

As Katie sullenly trudged down the dock Chris turned to the camera.

"Well, that wraps that up. Night, everyone."

[Skip]

(Later that night)

Gwen sat next to Kevin, reading one of Noah's books.

[Groan]

Looking up from her reading, she saw him stir, and set the book on the side table.

"Kev'?"

Rubbing his head with his left hand, he blinked a few times.

"Damn, what's. . . Gwen? Where am I? What's goin. . . Heather!"

He began frantically looking around.

"Where is that crazy bitch?!"

Gwen gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, instantly calming him down.

"It's okay, Kev', you're safe. Now, can you tell me what you remember?"

Kevin shrugged.

"I remember Heather yelling at me about something, then she pulled out a lighter. After that. . ."

Reaching up to scratch his head with his right hand, he froze at the feeling of skin touching hair.

". . . Sh**, I broke down."

Gwen nodded.

"Like I said, Kev', you're safe now. And, I think I'm going to use my last question."

Kevin said nothing as Gwen looked at him with deep concern.

"Kev', please, tell me, what happened to you?"

" . . ."

After a few minutes of silence, he released a deep, weary sigh.

"Well. . . I guess. . . I should start from the beginning. . ."

[Fade out]

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

LeShawna- Heather

Lindsay- Katie

Heather- Katie

Cody- Katie

Noah- Heather

Beth- Katie

Katie- Noah

* * *

Results:

Katie 4

Heather 2

Noah 1

* * *

Immunity: Kevin&Gwen


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Episode 9: Paintball Deer Hunter**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"Both teams set out on a canoe trip to deadly Bony Island. Geoff hit on Bridgette a few times, and got shot down _every_ time. Karin nearly got eaten by giant beavers, and Courtney showed her true colors. There were winners. . . and there were losers, also known as 'the Gophers.'

The last marshmallow went to Heather, leaving Katie, packing. And finally, our buddy, Kevin, woke up from his trauma induced sleep. Maybe things are actually looking up for the Gophers?

However, one Gopher may have secretly done something even crazier than Izzy, when she brought home a creepy stick-statue-voodoo thingy from the deadly haunted island."

(End clips)

"Will Beth live to regret her souvenir? And can my teeth possibly get any whiter? [ding!] Find out here, on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

It was a quiet, serene morning at camp Wawanakwa, that is, until Chris flew over the cabin, dressed in a Star Wars fighter pilot uniform.

The sound of helicopter blades whirring awoke everyone, most grumbling.

On the Bass side, both Duncan&Izzy's reactions were similar, as in they both leaped off their bunks and panicked.

"Oh, hit the deck! They're comin', man! They've found us!"

The rest just blinked at that.

(Over with the Gophers, particularly on the girls side.)

LeShawna shot up, banging her head on the bunk above her.

"Ugh! Ohh. Ohh! Okay, that dude is _really_ starting to get on my last nerve!"

Heather yawned.

"Whatever. He just loves ruining our mornings. Beth, Lindsay, go warm-up the shower for me. . . now. And remember. . ."

Beth sighed.

"Not too hot this time - I know. [yawn]"

Meanwhile, on the guys side, things seemed to be much more pleasant.

Gwen yawned, snuggling closer to the warm pillow she was resting her head on.

Then said pillow pulled her closer, on both sides.

_"Wait. . . pillows don't have arms. . . or a heartbeat."_

Finally opening her eyes, she sat up slightly and took in the peacefully resting form of Kevin. Turning slightly to her left, she saw Noah snuggled into her back.

_"Wha. . . what the hell happened last night?"_

After noticing they were all still clothed, she finally remembered the other night.

_"That's right, Kevin told me everything. When Noah got back from the elimination ceremony, he also explained to Kevin and apologized for reading his diary. After that, none of us really wanted to leave each-others side, so we pushed two beds together, and slept in one bed."_

Glancing between them, something finally clicked.

_"Am I. . . am I dating 2 guys at the same time?"_

Looking back at them, she sighed, a small smile upon her face.

"If it's these two, I think. . . I'm okay with that."

Carefully getting up, so as not to wake either of her two boys, she made her way to the door.

"_My_ boys, I like the sound of that. Well, this will have to wait, first - urgent business."

[Skip]

All of the girls stood outside of the washroom, legs crossed and groaning.

Bridgette spoke everyone's thoughts.

"What's the holdup?"

Lindsay sighed.

"Heather needs her private time."

LeShawna glared.

"How long's queenie gonna be in there? I got urgent business!"

Beth groaned.

"She could still be a while."

Gwen moaned, stepping out of line.

"Ohh! That's it. I'm going lumberjack-style."

The rest blinked as she walked towards the woods.

[Loud speaker whine]

"I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in 3 minutes at the campfire pit."

Beth knocked on the bathroom door.

"Um, Heather?"

"Can one of you come in here and lotion my back? It's peeling."

Beth cringed, while Lindsay silently snuck-off.

Glancing behind her, Beth realized she was alone.

Sighing, she opened the door and stepped in.

[Skip]

As everyone was starting to gather around the campfire pit, Gwen spotted Noah and Kevin walking up, both chuckling about something Kevin had just said.

"Hey, guys."

Noah stepped up and pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Morning, beautiful."

Before she could respond she was pulled into another passionate kiss.

Once separated, she opened her eyes, Kevin standing in front of her, grinning.

"Morning, Princess!"

She blinked, looking between him and Noah.

"So, I take it you guys talked?"

Noah nodded.

"Yeah, we discussed it, and came to some realizations. All 3 of us clearly care for each other."

Kevin sat down, pulling her to his lap.

"We're both in love with you, and want you to be happy."

Noah sat next to them, Kevin pulling him into a group hug.

"And we both view each other like very close brothers, who are willing to share. So, what do you think?"

Gwen smiled, giving each a loving kiss, then hugging both.

"I think, that I'm willing to try, for _both_ of my boys."

"Ahem!"

Looking up, they saw Karin standing nervously, blushing.

"So, you three are in a relationship together."

They chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

She nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"Well, if I were to be honest, I'm not too surprised."

They blinked.

"Really?"

Karin took a seat on the stump next to Kevin.

"Yeah, from what I've observed from the beginning of this show, Gwen showed interest in the both of you, and vise-verso. Kevin, you're a really nice and likable guy, though deeply scarred on the inside, so you being excepting of this is not too big a shock, Noah, while a really sarcastic individual, you're also very excepting and caring for your friends and protective of those close to you. And Gwen, you're the quiet, kindhearted girl who's very nurturing from how you took care of Kevin after the Heather incident, and you just happen to be goth, I'm gonna guess that you just like the style and clearly don't have the mindset."

All blinked, astonished, Gwen breaking the silence.

"Wow, you picked up all that from a few observation? That's amazing. But what about _your_ feelings for Kevin?"

Said teen shook his head.

"Wait, what? You have feelings for me?"

Karin smiled shyly.

"Well, yeah. At least, I _thought_ I did."

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"_Did_? So how do you feel now?"

She scratched her right arm nervously.

"Well, I. . . I think it's more like how a sister would feel for her brother."

Kevin's face was blank for a few moments, then he chuckled, messing her hair and making her blush.

"That's good to hear, 'cause I think of you as a little sister too, Red."

Despite the embarrassment she felt from his actions, she smiled.

After that all four chatted until everyone had gotten there.

Chris grinned, giving a thumbs up to Kevin, who returned it.

"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?!"

Kevin pumped a fist in the air, getting a few chuckles.

"We are ready! Whoo!"

Chris chucked a couple of cans of beans.

"Incoming!"

A few ducked or caught them.

"This. . . is breakfast."

Heather quirked an eyebrow.

"No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's yucky burnt eggs."

Chris ignored her.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting."

He pulled out a rifle, Duncan smirking.

"Now that's more like it."

Harold stepped up, observing the gun.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?"

"Why, yes, Harold, it is."

He proceeded to shoot him in the side.

"Ohh!"

Bridgette helped him back up.

"So we won't be killing anything?"

"Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So. . . finish breaky."

After Chris left Kevin reached into his deep coat pockets.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't think beans are the best breakfast."

Pulling his hands out, he revealed two large zip-lock bags of fresh fruit, tossing one to the quite thankful Bass team.

Courtney took an eager bit of an apple.

"How did you get this stuff?"

Kevin shrugged, popping a few grapes into his mouth.

"The way I grew up, I had to learn to procure things for myself."

Heather sneered.

"What, did you grow up on the streets or something?"

He spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes, I did."

Heather blinked.

"Oh."

[Skip]

After breakfast everyone gathered just outside the woods.

"And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are. . . Harold, Geoff, Izzy, and Bridgette - locked and loaded with Bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters - LeShawna, Beth, Kevin, Lindsay. You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are you're antlers, noses, and little white tails. Haha!"

Heather huffed.

"Yeah, right. I'm not wearing that."

Karin nodded.

"I'm with Heather on this one, I'm not wearing that stupid nose and antlers."

Kevin gave her the Puppy Eyes.

"But you'll look so cute with a little tail. You'll be my shy little sister doe. _Please?_"

She blushed profusely, Chris chuckling as he tossed her a tail.

"Ugh, fine! Just give me the damn tail!"

Duncan glared.

"There's no way I'm a deer."

Chris slapped the costume on him.

"Take these off, and your team is toast."

Kevin snickered.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. . . Bambi."

Duncan glared.

"You'd better be a good shot."

Duncan backed-up slightly at his smirk.

"Oh, trust me, I am."

[Skip]

The Bass deers were all grouped together, walking through the woods.

"At least we get a head start."

DJ stopped.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm out of here."

All watched as he pranced away on all fours like a deer.

Karin blinked.

"Okay. . . What the hell was _that?_"

Courtney shook her head.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing about earlier."

She crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?"

Courtney's eyes narrowed.

"You know what I'm talking about. That Gopher, Kevin, why were you flirting with him?!"

Blinking, she started giggling, earning Courtney's ire.

"And just_ what_ is so funny?"

Karin wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hehe, you thought we were _flirting_? Heh, no, no he's taken, he just see's me as a little sister, and I too see him as a big brother. He was just teasing me."

Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

She nodded.

"Yep."

The C.I.T. relented.

"Alright."

**(C.C.)**

Cody: I was so psyched to be a deer. I'm small, but I'm quick - lot's of practice from playing dodge ball.

**(End static)**

Gwen glanced at Heather, noticing her sitting on a stump, filing her nails.

"Are you coming?"

She huffed.

"No, I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game."

Gwen placed her hands on her hips.

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?"

"Do you _see_ a rules person anywhere? Worry about your own fluffy tails."

Noah shrugged, pulling Gwen along with him.

"Suet yourself."

[Skip]

Harold, Bridgette, Geoff and Izzy, all held a hand in a circle.

"And. . . break."

As the rest prepped, Bridgette stared at her gun.

Harold smiled.

"Okay, you do realize this is all pretend, right, and that it's just paint? So, say, if you, like, hit Heather. . ."

She grinned.

"Wait. Heather's a deer? [chuckles] This is gonna be fun!"

[Skip]

"Start your paintballs! Game on!"

Beth cheered.

"All right! Let's go bag some deer!"

LeShawna cheered with her.

"Uh-huh, I am down with that."

The 3 girls glanced around.

"Where's Kevin?"

[Skip]

DJ sat in a clearing, eating grass like a deer.

Suddenly some instinct told him to duck, just as an orange paintball flew over his head.

Immediately he bolted, a mysterious shadow following him from up in the trees.

[Skip]

"Oh, man. We're back to where we started, and we haven't seen one deer."

Heather cleared her throat as they walked up.

"What took you so long?"

Beth blinked.

"Were we supposed to come find you?"

"Hello. Alliance, anyone?"

Lindsay cheered.

"Oh, oh! Me! Can I be in one?!"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"You already are, Lindsay - that's the point. Now go find me some berries. I'm starving."

The Blonde cheerfully ran off.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!"

"Shouldn't we be, you know, hunting?"

Heather smirked.

"She _is_ hunting - for me. But, actually, berries won't be enough. Go get me some chips."

Beth blinked.

"In the forest?"

"In the dining hall, now. And not barbecue!"

**(C.C.)**

Beth: Okay, Heather can be so bossy. And in nature, hunters would never go find food for the deer. Heather won't hear this, right?

**(End static)**

After nearly getting caught by Chef, Beth bolted out of the mess hall, and stopped a little ways into the woods, not realizing she was leaving a chip trail.

**(C.C.)**

Beth: So, I'm running for my life from this psycho chef when, all of a sudden, it hit me - I'm doing this for _Heather_? I don't even like her!

**(End static)**

Smirking she ate a handful of the chips.

[Skip]

DJ had been running for his life for a little while now, and had finally found himself at the top of the 1000-foot cliff. Trapped.

"Nowhere to run, DJ."

Glancing behind him, his pursuer stepped out of the bushes. It was Kevin.

desperate and left with few options, he took a leap of faith, and jumped off the cliff.

On his way down he felt something sting, placing his hand on his shoulder he felt something wet.

He looked at his hand before he hit the water.

Orange paint.

[Splash!]

Kevin stared over the edge.

"Leaping off the cliff, a pretty smart move. . ."

He smirked predatorily.

"If I were someone else."

Turning around, he left, to move onto his next target.

[Skip]

Beth heard a rustling in the bushes, but continued walking.

"Whoever you are, go ahead - shoot me. You can't make today suck any more than it already does."

LeShawna stepped out of the bushes.

"We're both hunters, and on the same team. There's nothing productive about shooting you. So how goes it?"

"Beth sighed.

"I'm so done with this game."

"What happened? Have you bagged any deer yet?"

Beth huffed.

"No, but I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips."

"What took you so long?"

Beth sighed, handing the bag to Heather.

"Here. I hope you know what I had to go through to get those."

Heather glanced in the bag and shook it.

"There's like. . . 11 chips left. And they're barbeque. Go exchange them for dill pickle."

Beth stood silently for a few moments.

"No."

Heather blinked.

"What did you just say?"

LeShawna picked up the chip bag.

"I'm just gonna. . . yeah."

And ran off.

"Take it back."

Beth stood defiantly.

"No."

"Take. . . it. . . back."

"No, I'm tired of being your slave. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a challenge to complete."

Before she could say anything else, a blue paintball hit Heather in the arm.

"Ouch! Whoever you are, this is so not cool! oof!"

The second shot hit her in the face.

Bridgette and Harold slapped five.

[Skip]

Deep in the woods, Duncan was experiencing the same thing DJ had.

"Look, dude, can't we talk about this?"

[Thunk!]

He ducked as paint hit a branch.

"I know I said some things. . ."

[Thunk, thunk!]

The punk backed into a tree.

"I was an ass! Come on, man!"

Without warning, a paintball flew out of the trees and nailed him in the forehead.

[Splat!]

"Ow! F***! Jesus, that hurt!"

Kevin dropped from the branches and landed in front of him, helping him up.

"Damn, dude! You're really fierce at this game."

Kevin shrugged.

"It's the thrill of the hunt. It get's my blood pumping. Now, onto the next target."

[Skip]

Lindsay was picking berries from a bush, her and Cody flirting as he ate a few out of her hand, like a deer.

"Oooh, you're soo adorable, Cody! I have to say, you're a lot cuter than Taylor."

Cody grinned as she started petting his head.

Suddenly Heather walked by, ruining the moment.

"What are you doing? Never mind, just follow me."

"Can I bring Cody with me?"

Heather glanced at the youngest contestant, who just grinned at her.

"Yeah, whatever."

Lindsay cheered, holding Cody to her chest.

"Yay!"

[Skip]

Leshawna popped a chip into her mouth.

"Mmm, barbecue. Hehe. Mmm, the king of chip flavors. Huh. Mmm! Mmm."

She was completely unaware of the crumb trail she was leaving behind.

[Skip]

Beth crouched behind a bush, Karin in her scope sight, and was about to pull the trigger.

"Hey, Beth!"

At Heather's shout, Karin ran out of the clearing.

Beth groaned.

"Ohh, I totally had her."

Heather ignored her.

"We've been talking about you."

Lindsay looked to Cody for help.

"We have?"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Zip it, Lindsay-ette."

Cody narrowed his eyes at the hurt look Lindsay gave, she wasn't as dumb as people thought. Just a little air-headed at times.

"Watch it, Heather."

"Shut it, Short-stuff. We decided to give you one last chance. If you take it back, you can rejoin our alliance."

Beth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Take back what?"

"The 'n' word - 'no'."

"I don't wanna take it back."

Heather glared.

"You are nothing without me!"

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?"

She shrugged.

"Because they're lame and foolish?"

"No, because you're so busy being mean that you don't even try. Now, all you can think of is bossing us around!"

Narrowing her eyes, Heather took off her deer nose, and threw it, hitting Beth in the face.

"Ohh! That is it!"

"Bring it, dweeb!"

[Skip]

Courtney lay sprawled out on the ground, covered in splotches of orange paint, an unscathed Karin giggling off to the side.

"That's for being such a bitch to Red!"

Karin waved towards a group of tree branches, adopting her adorable little sister role.

"Thanks, big brother!"

[Skip]

"I am giving you one last chance."

"Why? Because you know you can't win without your little alliance?"

"I can make your life miserable here!"

"You already do, Miss 'come put lotion on my nasty alligator skin.' What do I have to lose?"

[Skip]

LeShawna was still munching on chips.

**(C.C.)**

LeShawna: Two hours of sneaking around in the woods, and I hadn't shot a darn thing. What kind of messed-up person actually does this for fun?

**(End static)**

Shaking out the last few crumbs from the bag, she sighed, then spotted a pile of berries sitting on the ground.

"Mmm, berries."

[Growl!]

Slowly turning around, she saw a bear, chip crumbs on it's face.

"Hey, big fella, want some berries?"

As she held up a handful of berries, it swatted her aside.

[Skip]

Duncan stood in front of a tree, spray-painting a red skull, Courtney standing off to the side, bored.

"Well, I'm heading back. this stupid game must be almost over by now."

She started to walk past him.

"You're going the wrong way."

She stopped.

"Excuse me. I was a C.I.T., remember? I have a natural sense of direction. Camp is this way."

Duncan pointed in the opposite direction.

"No, it's _that_ way."

Both proceeded to walk in their chosen directions, and bumped into each other, locking antlers.

"Ugh! Ohh. Very funny. Now let me go!"

"Hey, Court', this isn't my idea of fun, either."

"Great, Duncan."

**(C.C.)**

Duncan: Sure, we could have taken those lame-o antler hats off, but Miss counselor in training would probably go blab to Chris and have us disqualified. And, hey, I kind of liked it.

**(End static)**

"Now what?!"

". . . Do you wanna make out?"

Courtney blinked.

[Skip]

The Bass hunters stumbled upon Beth and Heather shooting each other, Cody and Lindsay just kind of watching off to the side.

Seeing a perfect opportunity, they opened fire, Bridgette giggling.

"This is really fun."

Chris spoke up over the speaker.

"Attention, human wildlife, and hunters. Please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores."

[Skip]

Chris paced back-and-forth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product. And I have to say. . . that was awesome! Haha! when you guys opened fire on your own team - wicked TV, guys."

Harold noticed a few people absent.

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?"

Gwen chuckled as the two mentioned walked up, antlers locked.

"Oh, this is too much."

Noah snickered.

"Duncan, you sly dog, you."

Duncan grinned.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me."

Immediately, he found her foot dug into his crotch.

"Ohh! Can't even bend over."

Chris stood, resting his arm on top of a majorly bandaged Leshawna's head.

"Easy, Courtney. Our medical tent's really only equipped for one at a time, and LeShawna's pretty messed up. Well since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint -"

Lindsay turned around, showing blue paint all over her back.

"Make that four members - and some of them aren't even deer, I think we have our winner."

The Bass cheered.

"You're off to a hunting-camp shindig."

Karin pointed out what a few others had noticed.

"Where's big brother?"

Apparently she'd quickly grown fond of calling him that.

Izzy cackled.

"I know how to draw him out."

Before anyone could react she pulled out a net and tossed it at the surprised Gwen and Noah.

"I'm gonna bag me a-ugh!"

Before the net could land, it was pinned to a tree by a large thrown knife. While Zeke and Izzy both took a paintball to the forehead, falling to the ground.

After a few moments for everyone to comprehend what just happened, Kevin landed in a crouch, smirking.

"No one messes with _my_ herd."

Chris just blinked.

"Okay, Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony. . . again."

[Skip]

(Campfire ceremony)

Heather was throwing one of her tantrums.

"I mean, seriously, twice in a row? What is wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off."

**(C.C.)**

LeShawna: Okay, I know I got mauled by a bear, but I'm feeling good about this. I'm a quick healer. And besides, Heather's as mean as a snake, her own team shot her like 18 times. They'll never kick me off.

Kevin: Who did I vote for? Well, Heather's been asking for it since day one. But I got to say - LeShawna.

Cody: Yeah, that LeShawna - not so useful in challenges anymore.

Lindsay: I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather, but she's so dead now!

**(End Static)**

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper -"

Gwen cut him off.

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. Can't we just get this over with?"

Chris huffed.

"Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment. Kevin.

Lindsay.

Cody.

Gwen.

Noah."

Beth crossed her fingers as Heather ran her finger across her throat, a threat.

"Beth."

Heather's eyes widened.

"Campers. . . this is the final marshmallow tonight.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Heather."

She angrily snatched it from his hand.

"You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky."

Most shrugged her threat off.

"LeShawna, the dock of shame awaits."

She just sat there in her wheel chair.

"I guess we can help you get there."

Beth volunteered.

"I'll do it."

[Skip]

LeShawna's voice was muffled by her bandages.

"I know, I can't believe I stood up to her, either."

[Muffled]

"I'm gonna be okay. Don't worry about me. And I still have my good-luck charm, see? I got it from Bony island last week. Cool, huh? Bye, LeShawna. Take care."

While Beth left the dock, nobody heard the muffled screams of LeShawana as she rolled into the lake.

[Skip]

Kevin had just got back from taking a shower, leaving him in his cargo pants.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize, I guess I let the whole hunter thing get carried awa-"

He was cut off by Gwen pouncing him, pulling him into an intense make out session.

Noah chuckled.

"I think she's quite all right with the hunter persona."

And where was Cody? Well, Lindsay had, against Heather's protests, convinced Cody to stay with her for the night, to be her teddy bear.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Gwen- LeShawna

Cody- LeShawna

Noah- LeShawna

Heather- Beth

Lindsay- Heather

Kevin- LeShawna

Beth- LeShawna

LeShawna- Heather

* * *

Results:

LeShawna 5

Heather 2

Beth 1


	11. If You Can't Take The Heat

**Episode 10: If You Can't Take The Heat**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"Our competitors became the hunters and the hunted. Kevin's game was way on, and, perhaps, he got a little _too _into the roll. LeShawna made a new friend who quickly beat the snot out of her. Can anyone say Medevac? In a weird and strangely watchable twist, Beth and Heather turned paintball guns on each other. It was a full-on wrestle for dominance within the females of the Gopher squad. Kevin managed to shoot down all the Bass deer but his newly dubbed 'little sister' Karin, and even took out Izzy, but since that didn't happen until _after_ the challenge, it was the Gophers who were sent to the bonfire.

In the end, however, it was LeShawna who got the shaft. The Gophers are still the underdogs."

(End clips)

"Can they bounce back, or is their goose finally cooked? Find out tonight on 'Total Drama Island."

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(The camera pans around through the beautiful scenery of the island, eventually stopping outside one of the cabins, someone snoring quite loudly inside.)

(Bass cabin, guys side)

Geoff was snoring, loudly, DJ mumbled something in his sleep, Harold scratched himself, and Duncan snored lightly, Zeke not around due to being an early riser.

A moment later Duncan sat up, hopped out of bed and landed in position to do push-ups. As he started his push-ups, breathing through his nose, he finally opened his eyes, only to find his nose nearly touching a pair of underwear on the floor, skid-marks quite visible.

Instantly he leaped back.

"Aah!"

At the shout the others woke up, DJ and Geoff chuckling lightly at the situation.

Duncan glared at Harold.

"Not cool, Harold, man! Not cool!"

Harold blinked, looking at the underwear.

"Those aren't mine."

The punk scoffed.

"Oh, right. You're always leaving your drawers lying around."

"No, I'm not. Gosh!"

Geoff shook his head.

"Uh-huh, yeah, you are, dude."

Harold denied it.

"You have, like, absolutely no proof."

"No one else wears that kind, dude."

Harold scoffed, grabbing his towel and heading for the door.

"Whatever. I'm going for a shower."

Duncan smirked.

"Hey, don't forget to clean the skid maker. I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson, boys. Who's with me?"

All three slapped five.

"Yeah!"

[Skip]

Everyone stood out gathered on the beach for the next challenge.

"Today's challenge tests your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward. The Losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there."

[Skip]

Geoff and DJ grinned as they looked at all the food.

"We could do a killer Italian theme."

Duncan smirked at Geoff.

"Hello, head chef."

The party guy was honored.

"Seriously?"

Duncan nodded.

"Then let's get grabbing."

While the Bass started grabbing stuff, the Gophers walked up to their own truck.

Heather smirked.

"Head chef - called it."

Kevin shook his head, Gwen resting her head on his shoulder and his right arm around her waist, Noah taking this time to read.

"Don't care, I'm going to be head chef."

Heather glared.

"And just why do _you _get to be head chef?"

He smiled.

"Because I'd like to showcase my cooking skills, I'm sure they'll impress. Also-"

His smile changed to a smirk.

"I don't want you to have _any_ kind of power or control, so long as I'm around."

Heather raised an eyebrow at that.

"And why do you have a problem with me having power or control?"

Everyone froze, Gwen squeezing his hand, which stopped him from jumping her, but did nothing to stop the icy glare he sent over his shoulder, the effect enhanced by his left ice blue eye.

"Phobia challenge, **bitch**."

Heather couldn't stop the slight flinch from his icy words, but still just huffed.

"Fine, whatever."

After a moment to calm down, Kevin opened the door to inspect the food.

"Alright I've got an idea, so, here's what we'll need: Beth, mangoes and pineapples. Gwen, tomatoes. Lindsay, ribs. Cody, the ingredients on this list. Noah and Heather, I'm putting you in charge of finding the ingredients for a pie, you can never go wrong with a good pie. It doesn't matter what kind of pie, just nothing with hazelnut."

Noah nodded, Heather paying attention as he asked.

"Why no hazelnut?"

Kevin started looking for some of his own ingredients.

"Because I believe in sampling the dish, so you know it was done right, and I'm nearly deathly allergic to hazelnut. So, under no circumstances does that nut get into _any_ of these dishes. Am I clear?"

They nodded, no one wanted to kill their teammate, right?

[Skip]

Once all the ingredients were brought in, Kevin smiled, taking off his trench coat and switching it for an apron.

"Alright, I wrote down the steps needed for each dish, so if you follow them everything should come out fine. I'll be walking around to check on everyone, and help those who need it. When I'm not doing that, I'll be making sandwiches for us."

"Beth and Gwen, you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip. Cody and Lindsay, you're on Hawaiian style ribs. Noah and Heather, you're on the pie still. Everyone know what they're doing?"

They nodded.

"Good, let's do this!"

[Skip]

Everything seemed to be going great, Kevin only really having to help Cody and Lindsay with the ribs, though while his back was turned Geoff had made off with his sandwiches.

Looking over everyone's work, he grinned.

"All right, everything's looking good, I think that deserves a lunch break. So, who's hungry for sandwi- what the? Were the hell'd they go?"

He looked up at the sound of Geoff's voice in the other room.

"Hey, guys, I made some sandwiches. We can chow down while we work."

He walked into the other room as Harold went to take a bite out of one.

"Oh, sweet! I'm seriously starving."

Kevin cleared his throat.

"Ahem, you guys didn't happen to take _my_ sandwiches, did you?"

At the sound of Harold gagging he looked over.

"This tastes like sweat and lotion. It's probably the worst sandwich ever."

Opening it, he found a pair of underwear.

"Gross!"

Duncan, DJ and Geoff all laughed.

"We'll return all of your shorts and panties when you admit your guilt, dude."

Kevin clenched his fists as Bridgette tended to the freaking out Harold.

"You assholes stole my sandwiches, so you could put _underwear_ in them?!"

Duncan gulped. Honestly, Kevin was the only contestant, other than Eva, who kinda scared him. That paintball hunt incident kinda messed with him.

"If' you don't want to spend the rest of your time on this island in a cast, you're gonna replace those immediately!"

Courtney protested.

"You can't threaten my team like that!"

He turned his glare on her, causing her to take a step back.

"You, shut up. I heard about the canoe incident, and _if_ you make it passed the merge, I guarantee you'll be the 1st to go."

He turned to Karin.

"Little sis, can I count on you to make sure they replace the sandwiches they defiled?"

She nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"You got it, big bro."

He turned around to leave.

"Good. Good luck in the challenge."

Returning to his team Gwen asked what everyone was wondering.

"What happened over there?"

He sighed.

"It would seem that we'll have to wait a bit on those sandwiches, so let's go ahead and finish up."

Back with the Bass Karin glanced around.

"Well, what's everyone standing around for? Let's get back to work. And _you _three, get to work replacing those sandwiches, and have them done in the next 10 minutes."

They just blinked.

"Move!"

They immediately jumped to work at her shout.

[Skip]

Beth placed her statue on the table, to set the Hawaiian theme.

"Your meal is coming right up, sir."

Geoff lit a few candles.

"Back in a sec with your meal, dude - I mean, sir."

Kevin walked around the kitchen table, inspecting and sampling.

"Mmm, pineapple skewers and mango dip look and taste nice and sweet. Umm-hmm, Ribs taste just as juicy as they look. [slurp] The fruit juice cocktail goes _real _good with the meal, good call, Lindsay. It looks like everyone did fantastic, great job, you guys. Now, where's the pie?"

Heather walked up, holding the pie.

"Here it is."

She cut a slice and handed it to him.

"Here you go, head chef, I can tell you the banana nut pie is to _die_ for."

Gwen noticed the small evil smirk Heather had, and swiped the pie from his hands.

"Hey!"

She grinned.

"Sorry Kev', but I can never resist pie, it's my weakness."

Blinking he chuckled.

"I'll definitely remember that."

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: That wasn't a lie, I really can't resist pie. But I also noticed the look Heather was giving. I don't trust that harpy for a second.

**(End static)**

Taking the fork and digging in, she took a bite.

_"Hmm, the cool whip's good, clearly made from scratch. The bananas are nice and fresh, good milk was used and boiled to perfection, and the pecans were chopped just right. I guess the pie's just fi- wait, there's something else. . . !"_

Gwen's eyes widened.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: That bitch! She put hazelnuts in it, I know Noah had nothing to do with it. She must have sneaked them in when no one was looking. To _die_ for indeed!

**(End static)**

She smiled.

"Really good pie, Heather, great job."

Heather hid her frustration at her plans being foiled.

"Thanks."

With that, she walked off.

Kevin turned to Gwen.

"Is it really that good?"

She nodded, quickly finishing her slice, not even leaving a crumb.

"Yep. But I don't recommend you have any, it might not sit right with you."

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes, getting the meaning behind her words.

[Skip]

Chris gave Geoff a thumbs up.

"Your antipasto passed the test-o. Pass the pasta, please."

After it was set in front of him, he took a bit.

". . . On a scale of 1 to 10, 15! How will the Gophers respond? The fruit skewers were pretty good."

Kevin brought out a plate of ribs.

"Bon appetit, my good sir."

Chris grinned.

"Why, thank you. These look delicious."

Picking up a rib, he took a bite, and froze.

"My god. . . these are. . . the _best_ ribs I've ever had! 15 points!"

Kevin grinned, handing him a cup of juice.

"Don't forget to wash it down with a fruit juice cocktail."

Chris took a sip, smiling.

"Make that 18 points."

The Gophers cheered.

"Well, the Gophers lead 24-22. Time for dessert."

[Skip]

Chris took a bite out of a cannoli.

". . . Eh, 6."

The Bass sulked.

"The Bass have 28, so the Gophers need at least 5 points to win. I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner."

Chris dug his fork in and took a bite.

"Hmm, not bad, not bad. Wait, I'm tasting something here. Is that, hazelnut? Bleh! I hate hazelnut. But since the rest of it was good, 2 points. Unfortunately, that means the Gophers lose, again."

As the Bass cheered, Kevin sighed.

"Well, thanks for trying to kill me, Heather. Hey, what's this?"

Kevin examined the statue on the table, Beth smiling as she picked it up.

"I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from the other island."

Everyone but Kevin and Gwen gasped, not knowing the significance, Heather glaring.

"You did _what?_"

"Chris stood.

"You mean Bony Island, the deadliest island in Muskoka, the one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?"

She hesitated.

"Yeah. I didn't know. I'll put it back."

Beth immediately ran off.

"Okay, the Killer Bass now lead with seven members to the Gopher's soon to be six. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight - a five-star dinner under the stars."

The Bass cheered.

Chris picked up another rib from his plate.

"It's a shame, these ribs are fantastic!"

[Skip]

(Campfire pit)

Heather glared at Beth.

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight, but only six fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands. So, good luck. When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow.

Noah.

Cody.

Gwen.

Kevin.

Lindsay.

Heather, Beth. . . down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers forever. The final marshmallow goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . Heather."

Heather smirked.

"You heard him - boat of losers, thataway. That really was silly of you to take that doll from the island."

As Beth sulked away, Chris grinned.

"That's it for tonight. And you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes."

Heather smiled.

"Thank you, and I assume Chef will provide?"

Chris chuckled.

"Nope! So, yeah, good luck with that."

[Skip]

The next morning Kevin awoke to the sounds of giggles and Harold's horrified screams. Since getting together with Gwen, and technically Noah, he'd found himself able to sleep rather well, with very few nightmares. But back on topic.

"What did those idiots do to the poor guy now?"

Following the sound he saw the girls giggling in the water, though Bridgette looked concerned while Gwen and Karin just rolled their eyes at the immaturity, and Harold trying desperately to cover himself, having been brought out onto the dock while he slept, and left in the nude, the poor guy brought to tears.

"So, learned your lesson yet?"

He saw Duncan, Geoff and DJ paddling a canoe, laughing.

"Yes! Okay! Yes!"

Geoff smirked.

"Oh, we're gonna need more than that, man."

Harold cried.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again. I swear!"

"What the hey. I believe him. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

With that they tossed him a bag of underwear, Harold desperately running away, a moment later Bridgette worriedly followed.

"What the hell was that about?"

Duncan snicked and tossed Kevin a pair of blue underwear.

"He keeps leaving these crusty things all over the cabin."

Kevin examined it, his eyes hardening after a moment.

"So, these are Harold's?"

They nodded."

"This blue pair of underwear."

Again, they nodded.

"The underwear that, not only is to big for the poor guy, but has TYLER written on the inside?"

They stopped.

"W-what?"

He chuckled, drily.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he didn't get the chance to collect them when he got booted off."

Awkward silence.

"So. . . they're not Harold's?"

Kevin through the dirty underwear with enough force to nail Duncan in the face, sending him flailing and capsizing the canoe.

[Splash!]

Kevin turned on his heel and walked back towards the cabins.

"Idiots! All three of you! Freaking idiots!"

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Noah- Beth

Lindsay- Beth

Heather- Beth

Kevin- Heather

Beth- Heather

Gwen- Heather

Cody- Beth

* * *

Results:

Beth 4

Heather 3


	12. Who Can You Trust?

**Episode 11: Who Can You Trust?**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"Things really got cooking between the campers. Heather practically made an attempt on Kevin's life when she put hazelnut in the pie he was to sample, which he's extremely allergic to. Harold had a hard day. Geoff lead the Killer bass to victory, but only because I too hate hazelnut. And, finally, the Screaming Gophers got to the bottom of their losing streak. It was bye-bye, Beth."

(End clips)

"Have the Gophers broken the curse, and just how much trust do they have in one another? Find out this week on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Mess hall)

Chef slopped a scoop of. . . something, onto Gwen's plate.

"Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian-fusion casserole."

Gwen just looked at it.

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right. You got a problem with that?"

Gwen jumped and saluted.

"Sir, no, sir."

He saluted back.

"You should try taking a page from your boyfriend."

She thought for a moment.

"You mean Kevin, right?"

He nodded.

"Yep. Boy takes just about everything in stride with very little complaint. He'd make a good soldier. The only thing that seems to get under his skin is Heather, but it's Heather so can't really blame him."

She chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. And I think he'd probably make a pretty good soldier, too."

[Skip]

Solemn music played quietly over the forest scenery as Chris walked on screen.

"Hi. Chris here. Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be. . . to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be awesome!"

[Skip]

Both teams were gathered on the dock.

"So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues,"

Heather glared heatedly towards Kevin and Gwen, both glaring right back.

"and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond, too."

Duncan elbowed Courtney, who shoved him to the ground.

"So, this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because all good things begin with a little trust."

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: I trusted Noah once. He left me buried alive on the beach. But, he _did _apologize, and Kevin was there to dig me up.

**(End static)**

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time. More fun for me!"

[Skip]

"Okay, so, for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme-freehand-rock-climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass, Heather and Gwen for the Gophers."

Gwen groaned.

"Here's your belay and harness."

Heather angrily snatched them from Gwen's hands.

"Hey, what's your damage?"

She sneered.

"If you think I'm letting _you_ hold me up, you're nuts."

Chris chuckled.

"You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like. . . rusty nails. . . slippery oil slicks. . . mild explosives, and a few other surprises."

Harold grinned.

"Wicked!"

"The person on belay must also harness there partner up. It's all about trust, people. And, remember, never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

Gwen raised her hand.

"Excuse me. Can we trade partners? I really don't feel like getting dropped on my head today."

Heather scoffed.

"Puh-lease. As much as I _love_ your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you. . . yet. Now spread 'em. Pretend I'm one of your little boy-toys."

Gwen glared.

Over with the Bass.

"Never tried this before, have you?"

Duncan smirked.

"Oh, yeah. They teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time."

He blinked as a small rabbit poked it's head out of DJ's pocket.

"Aw, sorry, little buddy. You can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff. He's my buddy. Yo, Geoff, hold on to Bunny while I'm on the rock. Thanks, G."

Geoff took the cute little guy into his hands.

"Sure, man. Little furry dude, what's up?"

Bunny blinked adorably.

Back with the Gophers.

"There. You're all hooked up."

Gwen looked over Heather's work, noticing a second rope.

"What's this second rope for?"

"It's a backup line."

Gwen placed her hands upon her hips, unconvinced.

"What are you smiling about?"

Heather waved her hand.

"Nothing. I'm just _really _happy we got on this challenge together."

She still wasn't convinced.

**(C.C.)**

Heather: It's all her fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation.

**(End static)**

Gwen was steadily making her way up the cliff, avoiding the nails, but as she passed DJ she got knocked-off by an explosion.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

As she fell quite a ways, she came to a sudden stop.

"Ow!"

Heather held the rope tight.

"It's okay! I've got you!"

Chris grinned.

"I promised surprises."

He cocked a super soaker.

"Habanera-pepper sauce, anyone?"

[Squirt!] [groan]

He nailed Heather in the face.

"What the hell, Chris?"

She let go of the ropes to rub her eyes.

"W-o-o-o-o-oa! [crash!] Ow!"

Chris grinned.

"Muy caliente."

He fired at Duncan, who was unaffected due to wearing sunglasses, and just opened his mouth, swallowing a huge gulp.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Chris whispered to the camera man.

"Is that the best we can do?"

[Skip]

Gwen steadily made her way back up, quickly passing DJ once more.

"Come on, Gwen! you don't want to fall _behind._"

On that note Heather tugged the second rope, tearing off Gwen's skirt, revealing she wore a pair of purple panties, with a little skull on the right cheek.

"Dah!"

Duncan removed his shades, grinning.

"Well, you don't see that every day."

Chris grinned as well.

"No, you don't, my man. No, you don't."

[Bam!] [smack!]

Kevin stood over the unconscious duo, DJ falling due to the, ahem, "distraction".

"And as long as I have say, you won't ever again. I'm the only one who gets to see that!"

Noah got a little indignant at that.

"Hey, I'm her boyfriend, too."

Kevin dead-panned.

"Dude, is now _really_ the time to have this discussion?"

". . . Good point."

At the same time DJ fell, his weight pulled Duncan up, who had gotten the rope wrapped around his foot when he hit the ground.

Both groaned as they hung next to each other.

"This bites."

"Big-time."

Gwen caught her skirt as it fluttered down, and glanced between it and her waist.

"Ah, screw it."

Holding the torn clothing with her teeth, she continued her climb, making it to the top.

"Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge."

Gwen hoped up in celebration.

"Yeah!"

Then remembered her situation and covered herself.

"Crap."

As the rest of the team cheered, Kevin walked up to the base.

"Jump down!"

Her eyes widened.

"What?!"

He shook his head.

"Just do it, trust me!"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and leaped.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Oof!"

"You can open your eyes now, Princess."

Doing what he said, she realized she'd landed safely in his arms, Noah walking up after witnessing the whole thing.

"Come on, let's go get you another skirt. Though, I don't see what the big deal is, you've got a very cute ass."

Noah smirked in agreement.

"Eep!"

She squeaked and giggled, Kevin having pinched her butt, trying and failing to look innocent.

"I don't mind showing off to my boys, it's the rest of the viewing world I don't want to see anything."

[Skip]

Chris stood at a podium in the main lodge, Geoff&Bridgette, and Kevin&Lindsay on either side of him.

"And now round 2 - the extreme. . . cooking. . . challenge! Each team must choose who cooks and who eats."

Geoff smiled at Bridgette.

"I was head chef last time. You better cook."

Lindsay grinned excitedly.

"Ooh, Devin, I'll be the cook."

**(C.C.)**

Kevin: Okay, she's no Stephen Hawking, but, hey, I'll trust her to cook. They wouldn't do anything too wild.

**(End static)**

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi - the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish."

[Gong!]

Kevin and Lindsay exchanged worried looks, speaking at the same time.

"Maybe I/you should cook."

Chris pulled up a diagram.

"The Fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people."

Chef picked two of them up by the tail, the fish blowing up, and tossed them onto their cutting boards.

"Fishes, meet your maker!"

Chris smirked.

"They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves, and there is no antidote, so no worries."

Geoff glanced worriedly at Bridgette.

"You _have_ taken biology, right?"

She nodded.

"Begin!"

Lindsay watched amazed as Kevin expertly cut the fish up, discarding the rest.

"Wow!"

[Skip]

Both teams had a plate of expert-looking sashimi rolls.

"Finished!"

Geoff grabbed one and nervously popped it into his mouth.

[Gulp]

". . . Excellent!"

Everyone turned their attention to Lindsay and Kevin.

Lindsay grabbed one and looked at him nervously.

"Trust me."

Releasing a breath she too popped it in her mouth.

[Gulp]

". . ."

After a few moments her eyes lit up, popping another.

"O-M-G! These are amazing! Where'd you learn to _do_ this?"

He chuckled, munching on one as well.

"I took a small job working at a sushi/sashimi restaurant, and they taught me a few tricks."

Chris frowned.

"So, it looks like the teams both get a point."

Kevin and Bridgette both brought up their plates.

"Hey, cheer up. At least we get some good sashimi out of it."

Chris and Chef both popped a piece, and grinned.

"Well, they are pretty good!"

[Skip]

After going for a swim, Geoff was drying off when he noticed a snake sitting next to Bunny.

"No! Bunny!"

Before he could reach him the snake swallowed him whole. Going to tackle it, an eagle snagged it, stopping on the edge of the dock.

Geoff slowly crept towards it.

"That's it. Here, eagle, eagle."

Then a shark leaped up and chomped down, taking all three plus a part of the dock, leaving Geoff stunned.

"Oh, come on!"

[Skip]

"Good news. The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

DJ turned to Geoff.

"So, where's Bunny? I miss him."

Geoff gulped.

"Uh, Bunny? Uh, I'll go get him."

As Geoff walked away, Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head, handing him safety glasses.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crabapples."

Courtney corrected him.

"Um, wasn't that the other way around?"

"Shh! Hush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded."

Everyone gasped, edging away from poor DJ as Chris put on a blind fold.

"The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins."

With that said, he launched an apple.

[thwack!]

"Ohhhhhh!"

DJ fell to his knees, holding his crotch.

Chris lifted his blindfold.

"Ah, nuts. Cody and Noah, you'll be one team. Courtney and Izzy, you'll be the other."

Harold raised his hand.

"I'm violently allergic to apples."

Izzy jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ooh, let me shoot. I'm a good shot."

Courtney sighed in defeat.

"You'd better be."

"Okay, let's rock and roll."

Once ready Izzy and Cody began firing apples.

And hitting everything _but_ the arrow.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" "Ouch! Jeez! Watch it!"

Finally Cody hit the arrow.

"Nice."

Cody lifted the blindfold.

"Did I get a bull's-eye?"

Izzy aimed another apple.

"I've got her this time."

"Cody won already!"

Courtney growled as another was launched.

"Hey, Einstein, it's ov- ohh!"

She launched a few more, nearly hitting a few other people, and nailing Zeke in the head, knocking him out.

Chris grabbed her shoulders.

"Izzy! It's over, man! Let it go!"

Izzy grinned sheepishly.

"Oopsie. Sorry."

Courtney finally fell unconscious.

[Skip]

"And now. . . the blind trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is full of jellyfish.

[all gasp]

He handed Bridgette and Heather blindfolds.

"You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump."

Heather spoke.

"And then?"

Chris smiled.

"Then, hopefully, they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Heheha! Okay, hut-hut!"

[Skip]

"So, yo, where's Bunny at?"

Geoff panicked.

"Uh, I forgot. I-I put him - um, uh. . . th-there was a. . . he's not with us anymore. He, uh, hopped away? But I'm sure he'll be back. Sorry, dude."

"No, it's not your fault, man. My little bunny - we were such good friends. Bunny! Why'd you do me like this?!"

Geoff sighed, Duncan walking off.

Harold was swinging from the trapeze.

"Okay, Bridge. Jump now!"

She hesitated, gripping a support beam.

"Ah. If we're going to win, you've got to trust me. We've been dating since the talent contest,"

"What?!"

This was unsettling news to Geoff.

"You know me, I would never allow you to get hurt, especially not by my doing."

She nodded, letting go.

"Okay. Sorry. You're right, I trust you."

He smiled.

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Jump!"

She jumped.

"Whoa!"

[Clap!]

Harold caught her, swinging her to safety.

"You did it!" "Whoo-hoo!"

Izzy and Karin cheered, Geoff still hung-up on the recent revelation.

"Okay, Gophers, your turn."

Lindsay swung back and forth.

"Okay. One. Two. Three. J-j-jump. No, no! Not yet!"

"Aah!"

Too late, Heather jumped.

And landed in the water.

[electricity crackles]

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Chris winced.

"Ooh, that's a point for the Killer Bass."

"Aaaah!"

Gwen and Kevin both smirked.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen, sitting in Kevin's lap: Ahh. Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie. [Both look upwards, smiling, giving two thumbs up]

**(End Static)**

"I can't believe I trusted that little - [zap!] Ow! Nasty, stinging jellyfish! [zap!] Ow!"

She stumbled over to the infirmary, Courtney finally waking up. A few moments later she spotted Duncan coaxing a rabbit.

"What's Duncan doing with a rabbit?"

[Skip]

"And now the final leg - the blind toboggan race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh, yeah - and the driver will be blindfolded. All right, team's are Gwen and Kevin, Karin and DJ. The race will take place - on the 1,000-foot cliff!"

[Skip]

"DJ, I know you're sad about your pet bunny, but we've got to focus here. This could be life or quite possible near-fatal injury."

He sniffled.

"Bunny deserted me. Why should I trust you?"

Karin grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Because I'm not a damn adorable little bunny rabbit who can just hop away from everything! I don't wanna get hurt either!"

"You'll always be an adorable little bunny rabbit to me, little sis!"

She flushed scarlet at Kevin's comment and Gwen's giggling.

Glancing over to Chef, she notice the man greasing the toboggans.

"Just lubing them up. Get a little more speed going. Hehe."

She just stared.

[Skip]

"On you're marks. Get set. [blows air horn]"

As they slid down-hill, Gwen began shouting directions.

"Right! Right!"

With Karin and DJ.

"Watch out for the tree!"

They managed to dodge it.

"DJ, we really need you to steer. Bunny would want you to live!"

Duncan hollered, holding up a rabbit.

"Hey, DJ, look who I found!"

Karin cheered, knowing there's a much better chance she'll live now.

"DJ, Duncan found Bunny!"

"Don't tease me, man."

Pulling up his blindfold, he smiled widely.

"Bunny! You came back! A'ight, let's do this!"

He pulled back down the blindfold, determined now.

"Left! Right! Go, DJ, go!"

Gwen and Kevin were catching up.

"Right! Left!"

"Right! Left!"

Suddenly explosions started going off, Karin gripping onto DJ for dear life.

"What the heck was that?"

Chris set off more explosives.

"We had a few explosives left over, and I just hate to waste."

Back with DJ and Karin.

"Left! Right! Left! [Boom!] Aaaaaaaaah!"

The last explosive went off underneath them, sending them flying and landing on the finish line.

The Bass cheered.

"Whooooo! Right on. Yeah!"

DJ reunited with Bunny.

"Thanks, Duncan. [sob] You're the best."

He shrugged.

"Whatever, man. It's just a stupid rabbit."

"I can't believe you found a bunny for DJ. You're a good guy."

He scoffed at Courtney.

"What? No, I'm not."

"You _are_. You're actually nice."

He shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She grinned.

"I saw you do it, Duncan."

"Whatever. He wouldn't leave me alone - weird rabbit."

". . ."

"Okay, fine. I did it. Are you happy now? Listen, don't tell anybody, okay? I don't want them to think I'm soft or anything."

She smiled.

"Your secret's safe with me."

**(C.C.)**

Duncan: I'm not nice, okay? Just to set the record straight.

**(End static)**

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race! Unfortunately, I said that these were _blind_ challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number-one rule, which makes the Gophers today's big winner!"

"Awesome. Oh yeah! Rock and roll. Yeah!"

[Skip]

(Campfire pit)

"Who wants a treat - a tasty goody that represents exemption, security, peace of mind -"

Courtney huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, just get on with it."

"And if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back. Ever. Let's see. One for Duncan, one for Bridgette, one for Karin. Harold, Izzy, Geoff, Zeke, you're all safe. Looks like we only have one left. DJ and Courtney, the final marshmallow. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . ."

Karin gulped down her marshmallow.

"Oh, come on, already."

"Don't rush me! The audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion."

She just sighed.

". . . . . . Courtney."

DJ stood and made his way to the dock.

"Sorry for letting the team down, guys."

After they all said their goodbyes, Chris turned to the rest.

"The rest of you are safe. . . for now. Goodnight, everybody."

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Harold- Courtney

Karin- DJ

Bridgette- DJ

DJ- Geoff

Duncan- DJ

Courtney- Harold

Geoff- DJ

Ezekiel- Duncan

Izzy- Courtney

* * *

Results:

DJ 4

Courtney 2

Duncan 1

Geoff 1

Harold 1


	13. Basic Straining

**Episode 12: Basic Straining**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"The Teams were given three challenges that tested their trust in their teammates. The rock climbing challenge revealed more than just Heather's grudge against Gwen. While no one was poisoned, Bridgette and Kevin did make very delicious sashimi. DJ trusted Geoff with his pet bunny. Huge mistake, by the way. Some other campers got dropped on their butts. And Duncan shocked Courtney by showing her his softer side. Yeah, touching moments, good times."

(End clips)

"Stay tuned for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Bass cabin, guys side)

While Duncan was busy carving a skull into the side of the cabin, Geoff sat on the porch steps, brooding. He still couldn't believe what he'd heard just a few days ago.

(Flash back, Blind Trapeze challenge)

_Harold was swinging from the trapeze._

_"Okay, Bridge. Jump now!"_

_She hesitated, gripping a support beam._

_"Ah. If we're going to win, you've got to trust me. We've been dating since the talent contest,"_

_"What?!"_

_This was unsettling news to Geoff._

_"You know me, I would never allow you to get hurt, especially not by my doing."_

_She nodded, letting go._

_"Okay. Sorry. You're right, I trust you."_

_He smiled._

(End flash back)

Thinking about it made Geoff scowl even harder.

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: Bridgette won't even give me the time of day half the time, and yet she'll date that dweeb _Harold?!_ What's _wrong _her?

**(End static)**

His musings where cut short by the cabin door slamming open.

"Okay, who's made s'mores out of my underwear?"

Sure enough, Harold held up a giant s'more, underwear replacing the marshmallows.

Duncan and Geoff cackled, slapping five.

Tugging one out, he tossed it away. Unfortunately, it landed in front of Courtney as she passed by.

"Eww!"

You can guess what it looked like to her.

"Harold, you are so totally gross."

"No, wait. It wasn't me."

She left, not giving him a chance to defend himself.

"Idiots!"

With that he went back in and slammed the door.

"Geoff and Duncan were still chuckling.

"Sometimes he just makes it too easy."

Duncan nodded.

"I hear ya, man."

Suddenly Chef could be heard shouting over the speaker.

**"Listen up, you little cockroaches. I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours."**

Most weren't sure what that meant.

**"That means now, soldiers - now!"**

Everyone bolted to the dock.

[Skip]

All stood in line before Chef, who was dressed as a drill Sargent, loud speaker in hand.

**"Line up and stand at attention. You call this proper formation?"**

He smacked Geoff's legs with his pace stick.

[smack!]

**"Feet together!"**

Next was Duncan, who had his arms crossed.

[smack!]

**"Arms down!"**

He yelled at Ezekiel.

**"Eyes forward!"**

Heather.

**"Head up!"**

[smack! smack! smack! smack!]

He hit Harold several times, just 'cause.

Noah leaned towards Gwen.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun day."

Chef immediately got in his face.

**"What did you say to me, soldier?!"**

Noah lost his bravado.

"Um. . . nothing?"

**"And you will continue to say nothing until I tell you that you **_**can**_** say something."**

He began pacing.

**"Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive."**

Cody chuckled.

[smack!]

"Oh! That hurt!"

**My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team."**

Heather spoke-up.

"Uh, what happened to Chris?"

He ignored her.

**"Rule number 1 - you will address me as 'Master Chief.' Have you got that?"**

"Yes, Master Chief!"

**"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat only when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?"**

"Yes, Master Chief!"

**"Rule number 2 - when you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell. Which brings me to rule number 3 - I'd like to get one quit in before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out. Now get your butts down to the beach, soldiers - now, now, now!"**

Just about everyone went screaming down to the beach.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: Okay, whoever's sick, twisted idea this was to put him in charge of this challenge, I have to say. . . I'm a little bit impressed.

**(End static)**

"Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out. Hehe. Canoes up!"

Both teams raised up their canoes.

Noah scoffed.

"This isn't _that_ hard."

Geoff nodded.

"Piece of cake."

[Skip]

Some were starting to strain, a few stomachs rumbling.

"Come on, you sissies. It's only been three hours."

Chris grinned, having finally made an appearance.

"Looks like they missed lunch today."

"Mm-hmm. Guess they just weren't hungry. Unless someone wants to quit now."

Both sat upon the canoes.

[Skip]

Geoff had sneakily taken his hands off the canoe, and attached a fishing hook to Harold's underwear, slowly reeling it in until. . .

"Time to land that fish."

[rip!]

Harold managed to resist letting go, but yelled non the less.

"Ow! Idiots!"

Chef poked his head down.

"Is there a problem down here?"

He shook his head.

"No."

Chef nodded and returned, but Kevin narrowed his eyes, having witnessed the whole thing.

[Skip]

(Night)

"25 of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out."

Gwen yawned.

"What war were you in, anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak? Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. He so wasn't in a war."

"Jaws."

She glanced to Kevin.

"Huh?"

He shook his head.

"He's quoting Jaws."

She thought back on the movie for a moment.

"Hey, you're right."

"What was that soldier?!"

Kevin didn't miss a beat.

"You're quoting Jaws, Master Chief!"

Chef narrowed his eyes, but smirked on the inside. He knew braking the kid was gonna be next to impossible, but that he wouldn't cause _too_ much trouble for him either, mutual respect and all.

Suddenly Lindsay let go, making her way to the bell.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore. I have no more feeling in my arms."

Chef smirked.

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter."

Cody, who stood on a box due to his lack of height, called out to her.

"Don't do it, Linds'!"

She stopped in front of the bell, thumping it with her head to ring it.

[ding!]

Both teams tossed away their canoes, the Bass grinning.

Chef walked up to the poor tired blonde.

"Listen here - you have nothing to be ashamed of. **Except being the little baby that let your team down. As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served."**

[Skip]

"All right, maggots, open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it."

They all groaned.

"Night training? No way."

Gwen spoke-up.

"Um, excuse me, Master Chief. Where's the food?"

He smirked, waving towards the garbage cans next to him.

"You're looking at it. Hehehe."

Noah lifted the lid.

"This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

He nodded.

"Darn right. When you're at war, you take what you can get."

Chris chuckled.

"Well, I can see that you've got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?"

"Serve me up some of that."

a few moments after they left, a couple of people began wearily rummaging through the garbage.

That is, until they heard someone bust out into hysterical laughter.

"BwaahahahahhehehehEHEHHAHAHAAAAA!"

Everyone turned to the sight of Kevin banging his fist on the table repeatedly, the source of the laughter.

[bang! bang! bang! bang!]

Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, that's all it took? Chef broke him sooner than I thought he would."

Kevin took a deep breath, still giggling.

"I c-ahahahah-an't believe [gasp] you-hohooheehe guys, were actually going hahahahee [several deep breaths] going to dooo that! Heh oh god, whew! That heh that is _too _much. ehehe."

Courtney glared.

"What else are we _supposed_ to do? He won't give us real food."

Gwen and Noah watched him continue to snicker, until it dawned on them, Gwen smirking.

"You're packing?"

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Of course. I stay prepared."

They watched as he reached into his coat, and pulled out a couple bags of sandwiches, tossing some to the Bass and setting the rest down for his team.

Gwen eagerly grabbed one and took a seat in his lap, smiling lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How?"

He dead-panned at Geoff.

"What did I _just_ say?"

a few moments later, as everyone was enjoying a delicious sandwich of different varieties, Duncan walked up to Harold, a glass of something in-hand.

He didn't notice Kevin watching him sharply.

"Hey, Harold, we felt really bad about the whole underwear-fishing-incident thing, so here - we found you some juice."

Harold smiled and took the glass.

"Thanks."

As soon as he took a big gulp, his eyes widened, and violently spit it out.

"That's not juice!"

Duncan and Geoff snicked.

"Oh, oh, my mistake, dude. Uh, we - we must of confused it with the kitchen grease."

[BANG!]

Gwen scooted over as Kevin stood up, pulling off his coat.

"That _is_ it!"

In one quick motion, he walked over, grabbed Duncan by the front of his shirt, and slammed him up against the wall.

"Hey, what the hell, man?!"

Courtney stood to tell him off.

"Hey, put him down, you big jerk!"

He didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"Karin, Courtney. Izzy, Zeke. Geoff."

All three restrained their designated target, without question. He didn't even call her "Little sis". He definitely wasn't messing around.

"Gwen, in my left upper pocket is a bottle of water, please give that to Harold."

She wordlessly did as asked, Bridgette attending to Harold at the same time as he eagerly drank it.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once, Duncan. What is your beef with Harold?"

The punk scoffed.

"He makes it to easy, that's what- Ow!"

Kevin tightened his grip and slammed him again, Chef choosing this time to come back in.

"Just what the hell's going on in here?!"

He slightly turned to him.

"I've got this, Master Chief. It's some hazing from a punk that I'm putting a stop to."

After a few moments, he nodded.

"Carry on."

Kevin turned his full attention onto Duncan.

"Now, I'm a pretty easy going guy. I can be your best friend, and I tolerate _a lot. _But, one thing I will _not _tolerate. Is a bully. And, Duncan. For the passed couple of weeks, you, Geoff _and _Courtney have strait-up been **torturing** the poor guy!"

Courtney protested.

"But, I haven't-"

"Shut it, Courtney! You may not have been enacting any of these punks' tortures, but you have been _enabling_ it, and that's **far** worse."

He turned back to Duncan.

"As for you two. If I see _or_ hear that either of you is going after Harold again, then you'll be going home due to injury."

Duncan's and Geoff's eyes widened at that proclamation. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

"I don't know how it works in juvie, and I don't care, that Alpha sh** doesn't fly with me."

He let go, dropping him to the ground.

"Now, get out of here."

With that Kevin went back to his seat, Gwen rubbing his back to calm him down.

"The floor is yours, Master Chief."

He nodded.

"Boy, you'd make a fine soldier."

He gave a small smile at that.

"Now, everyone outside. Now!"

[Skip]

Chef had everyone dancing "Thriller". That is, until Duncan turned off the music.

[gasp]

Courtney spoke, worried.

"Duncan, what are you doing?"

He smirked.

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day."

Chef glared.

"We're done when I say we're done. Now drop and give me 20."

The punk rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

Gwen raised her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kevin leaned over and whispered.

"..."

"I mean, may I use the restroom, Master Chief?"

He nodded.

[Skip]

"For your next challenge, you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love. . . me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

[Skip]

At 3 o-clock sharp, he came through and collected the essays, stopping to read Duncan's.

"'I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very'. . . this is just one sentence with five pages of 'verys' in between."

Duncan smirked.

"It's 300 words exactly. You can count them if you want."

Chef slammed his fist on the table, waking Noah and Ezekiel.

"You two slackers are out. The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing fields at 0500 hours."

[Skip]

Kevin laid down on the bed, Gwen joining him, snuggling up to his chest.

"That was really nice what you did, standing up for Harold."

He shrugged.

"I had to. No one else was, besides Bridgette, and I was getting sick of their crap."

She nodded.

"Yeah, but it was still nice."

She noticed Noah stumbling in and finding a different bed.

"Hey, is it just me, or has Noah been kind of avoiding us?"

Kevin sighed.

"I've noticed. I'm not hogging you, am I?"

She shook her head.

"No, he's never come-off as the jealous type."

"I can hear you, you know."

They jumped slightly.

"Sorry."

Noah sighed, sitting up to face them.

"It's okay. I've been meaning to talk with you guys about this. I think, we shouldn't date anymore."

Gwen was slightly worried.

"Did we do something wrong? Did _I_ do something?"

He shook his head, giving a small smile.

"No, neither of you did anything. I honestly had no qualms with the clearly polygamous relationship we were taking part in. It's just that, I don't really see you in that kind of light anymore."

Gwen nodded after a few moments to take that in.

"So, then, how _do _you see me?"

Noah shrugged.

"I'd say it's more of a very close friend/sisterly kind of way. Kinda like how Kevin and Karin are with each other."

She smiled.

"I see, guess it was inevitable. Three-party romantic relationships, don't tend to last long."

He chuckled.

"Yeah. You're a very sweet girl, Gwen, but just not the one for me. I'm not in a real hurry to find love anyway, but I still enjoyed what we had. what _all_ of us had. Friends?"

Gwen hugged him, Kevin bumping fists with him.

"Yeah, man. We're still friends. Honestly, best friends. You're like a brother to me, dude."

He smiled wide at that, then started yawning.

"Well, I'm turning in. You guys should probably do the same, since you gotta get up in about 2-hours."

They both nodded, Gwen yawning as well.

"Good idea, g'night."

Kevin laid back down, Gwen snuggling against his chest once more, dozing off shortly after.

[Skip]

The remaining teens stood at the beginning of a very muddy obstacle course.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?"

Duncan smirked.

"Crystal."

Courtney glared at Duncan.

"If you lose this for us, I'm gonna make you so miserable."

"Go, maggots, go!"

[Skip]

Everyone went through the course several times, some doing better than others. Until Harold fell off the climbing wall, landing face first in the mud.

"Aw!"

He began gagging, Duncan stopping next to him.

"Uh, General Crazy, We've got a situation here."

Harold kept spitting up mud, having difficulty breathing.

"Too. . . much. . . mud."

Chef pulled him up onto his feet.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

Duncan smirked.

"Wow. Poor guy."

"Back on the course, soldiers, now! One false move, and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon."

Duncan continued to smirk.

"I look forward to it, sir!"

As he got back on the course, Chef growled slightly. A part of him hoped he'd step out of line again and mess with the scrawny one, just so the boy'd make good on his promise. Duncan was a punk, through and through.

[Skip]

As the course went on a few more found themselves falling at different points.

Karin crawled her way under the swinging axes, only to find herself sinking.

Duncan crawled passed her, snickering.

"Fallen soldier, I salute you."

He stopped crawling when he found Chef standing in his way.

"You just bought yourself 20 more push-ups."

Duncan stood up.

"Thank you. Mwah!"

He kissed him on the nose.

". . . Grrr!"

Chef turned red with rage.

Geoff gulped.

"I think you may have pushed him over the edge, bro."

"I think you're right."

Chef glared heatedly, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"One night - solitary confinement in the boathouse."

A few gasped, but Duncan looked unimpressed.

"Big deal. How scary can it be?"

[Skip]

Hooks, shark jaws and a hung shark it's self were hanging all over. A pretty creepy sight.

Duncan sighed.

"Should have kept my big mouth shut."

[Skip]

Kevin watched Courtney talking with Bridgette, stuffing her face with some cookies, one of the many food items stolen by her and Duncan. Said punk was chuckling with Geoff.

"_Sigh_ Those three are hopeless."

Gwen handed him an apple, sitting with his head in her lap.

She gently ran her fingers through his, admittedly soft, hair, massaging his scalp.

"Just ignore them, karma will get them in the end."

He nodded, taking a bite.

Suddenly Harold groaned.

"Oh, guys, gross."

There was a smiley face made of peanut butter spread onto his bed sheets.

Duncan glanced at it and snickered.

"Now, that's a waste of good peanut butter."

Kevin didn't even move from his laying position, or open his eyes, just spoke in an eerily calm tone.

"What the hell did I tell you, punk?"

Duncan waved his arms frantically.

"I swear, it wasn't me! I just found it funny."

Again, calm.

"_Geoff?_"

He shook his head.

"Not me, bro. Honest!"

Courtney grinned.

"It was me!"

The rest looked at her in shock.

". . . Now there's _three_ people picking on him? Oh my god, they're f*****g breading!"

He flipped over, frustrated scream muffled by her lap.

Bridgette stood up.

"Seriously, Courtney? This is a new low!"

Before anything else could be said, Chef spoke over the speaker.

**"Attention, remaining boot-camper groups! The next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. And if I catch the sucker that took my dessert, your butt is mine!"**

Kevin and Gwen had a short whispering conversation, then stood.

"Harold, get your things together."

He blinked.

"Why?"

Kevin smiled kindly.

"You're bunking with us tonight. You need a break from their crap."

As Harold gathered his stuff, Bridgette walked over, scratching her arm nervously.

"Hey, as long as the offer's open, um, can I. . ."

Gwen smiled.

"Of course, you're more than welcome too, Bridge."

She brightened up, leaving to go get her things.

[Skip]

The remaining six, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Gwen, Kevin and Heather, hung upside down from a tree branch on either side.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance. As the blood begins to pool in your eyes, you may experience fainting spells."

Duncan was first to fall.

[thud!]

"Duncan!"

Next was Heather.

[thud!]

A few minutes later, after regaining consciousness, Duncan noticed something.

"Hey, is Kevin _sleeping?_"

Gwen looked at him for a moment.

"No, I've seen him do this before, he's in a state similar to meditation."

She noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

She unfolded it and proceeded to read it out loud.

"'I apologize, Master Chief, but this is where I tag out. Gwen, this is your time to shine. I know you can beat party boy and the C-' Um, I'm not going to repeat that on TV, I'll just say, he found a new meaning for C.I.T."

Courtney glared.

"My god, your boyfriend is vulgar!"

Gwen shrugged.

"You guys piss him off."

In her anger, Courtney lost her grip.

[thud!]

After regaining her bearings she glanced up.

"Okay, Geoffy, it's all up to you."

Heather glared at her.

"You got this, Gwen?"

She smirked.

"Oh, yeah. I can hang here all day."

Geoff grinned.

"Rock on, sister! I live for the headrush. Heh. It feels. . . so. . . good."

[thud!]

Courtney winced.

"Ooh. That's going to leave a mark."

[Skip]

"Alright, Gwen. Go, Gophers!"

Kevin was carrying her on his shoulders, the rest standing around them, cheering.

"Gwen. . . congratulations, soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career."

Chef saluted her.

"You do that, soldier. [sniff] You do that."

[Skip]

(Campfire ceremony)

"I only have 7 marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be. . . campers. . . here."

Courtney rolled her eyes, smiling flirtatiously at Duncan.

"You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and go home. And you can't come back. . . ever.

Duncan."

He cheered.

"Yeah!"

"Ezekiel.

Bridgette.

Geoff.

Karin.

Izzy.

Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

Courtney smiled knowingly at Harold.

". . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Courtney."

She cheered.

"Yes!"

Bridgette was in shock.

"What?! This is Impossible!"

Karin pushed her glasses up, scowling.

"Seriously, I know for a _fact_ there were four of us that didn't vote him off."

Harold shook his head.

"It's all right. It's my time to go. It get's me away from these idiots! But I'm gonna miss you guys. Especially you, Bridge. At least we'll see each other after the competition, after all, we _do _live in the same town."

As he went to go get his stuff, Zeke sighed.

"Oh, man, this stinks eh."

Bridgette narrowed her eyes, watching Geoff, Duncan and Courtney celebrate.

"Yeah, I smell _peanut butter_."

Shaking her head she spotted Harold making his way down the dock, and ran after him.

"Harold!"

Turning around he caught her in his arms, both locked in a passionate kiss.

They separated with a loud [smooch!].

"I'm gonna miss you, 'Roldy."

He smiled, cupping her cheek gently.

"I know, babe, just promise me something."

She sniffled a bit.

"Anything."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, making her blush.

"Stay strong. Don't let these idiots push you around."

She smiled, wiping away a tear.

"You got it."

He hugged her tightly, then picked up his things.

"Oh, and tell Kevin 'thank you' for me, it was really cool of him to stand up for me and try to help."

She nodded.

"No problem."

He made his way onto the boat, waving as it left the dock.

"Goodbye, Bridge!"

She waved.

"Goodbye, Harold!"

She stayed on the dock, waving. Even when the boat was no longer in sight, she sat down on the dock, staring out in the direction it had gone.

[Skip]

Courtney stood by the fire, alone, roasting her marshmallow 'til it turned black.

**(C.C.)**

Courtney: [she sits for a moment, then pulls out a screw driver, prying the voting box open and pulling out the votes] You guys are crazy if you think I'm leaving instead of that dork! [She replaces the voting sheets with ones in her pocket] So long nerd!

**(End static)**

She pulled the marshmallow out, watching it burn. When the fire finally went out, she smirked, darkly.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Tampered votes:

Harold- Duncan

Courtney- Harold

Duncan- Harold

Ezekiel- Harold

Izzy- Harold

Bridgette- Harold

Geoff- Harold

Karin- Harold

* * *

Results:

Harold 7

Duncan 1

* * *

Original votes:

Harold- Duncan

Courtney- Harold

Duncan- Harold

Ezekiel- Courtney

Izzy-Courtney

Bridgette- Courtney

Geoff- Harold

Karin- Courtney

* * *

Results:

Courtney 4

Harold 3

Duncan 1


	14. X-Treme Torture

**Episode 13: X-Treme Torture**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"The 14 surviving campers were put through Master Chief Hatchet's _brutal_ boot camp. Duncan was the first, and only one, to be sent to the brig by major harshness, for disorderly conduct. Shocker. Kevin put him, Geoff _and_ Courtney their place, for torturing Harold. Shocker, again. But what _was_ a surprise was when by-the-book Courtney smuggled food to P.O.W. Duncan.

The two proceeded to pull a B&E to steal some PB&J and ended up k-i-s-s-i-n-g. Whew! Gwen won her stripes for the Gophers. And the Bass smelled something fishy when Harold was suddenly voted off. Confession cams revealed that it was Courtney who tampered with the votes to spite Harold for being put in her place by Kevin, which seems a bit unfair."

(End clips)

"I mean, come on. You three have been major douches and burning bridges _all_ competition long! You kinda had it coming. This week, the campers are pushed to the extreme! Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

Everyone was sleeping peacefully, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a bear was stealing marshmallows from the storage bin.

All this tranquility was quickly shattered when Chris flew over-head in his plane, rudely waking everybody up.

Once they'd all stumbled out, they looked up.

"Incoming!"

Only to duck as Chris flew far too close to the ground, just missing them.

"Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot's license!"

Eventually he came to a stop.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's. . . [holds up loud speaker to amplify] **Extreme sport challenge!**"

Gwen groaned, leaning tiredly against Kevin.

"Ugh. It's too early for this."

Chris grinned.

"Today, you'll participate in three challenges. First up. . . **Extreme sofa-bed skydiving!** Contestants will plummet - uh. . . skydive to a waiting sofa bed target below. Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet. . . and using these."

He tossed over two worn and ratty-looking parachute bags.

"Our lucky contestants are Kevin. . . and Geoff."

Geoff and Kevin shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? You know what they say on Blackcomb Mountain, bro - best glimpse of heaven's on the way into hell. Let's do this!"

Kevin smirked.

"Sure, bring it on!"

Chris halted their excitement.

"Not so fast. Because the second challenge of the day is. . . **Extreme rodeo moose fighting!** Contestants will rodeo-ride the great Canadian bucking moose for eight seconds or. . . get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

The stench was visible.

"Heather, you're riding for Gophers. And, Duncan, you'll ride for Bass. **And the final challenge - extreme sea-doo water-skiing. Contestants will water-ski a race course, grabbing as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line, while a member from the opposing team drives the sea-doo."**

Heather stopped him.

"How can we water-ski without water?"

He grinned.

**"It's **_**really**_** hard. **check it out."

Chef came flying over a hill, bounced a few times, and smashed head-first into a tree.

Chris snicked.

"**Awesome! Ezekiel, you'll ski for Killer Bass. . . **and Lindsay for the Screaming Gophers."

Lindsay smiled sexily, looking at Cody.

"Cool. I can model my new _bikini._"

Cody blushed and grinned stupidly, she practically purred when she said bikini.

**"Now for the cool swag. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination, and wins a tricked-out multi-massage mobile shower."**

Chef sat next to the beautiful piece of art, playing a harp.

Heather gasped as well as a few others.

"Can it be?"

Chris chuckled.

"Oh, it be."

Kevin pulled Gwen closer, and whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"You know, I think a shower that nice could be very _enjoyable_, what do you think?"

She blushed, giggling.

"You know, I think you _could_ be right."

Heather got up in their faces.

"Here's the deal: You make sure we win this challenge, and you two can have your 'kinky time'. But I want that shower! We fail, and one of _you two_ goes home. Got it?"

The couple smirked.

"Crystal."

Chris got back in his plane, starting it up.

**"Okay, gang, cioa for breaky, then report back in 20 minutes for. . . The extreme sport challenge!"**

With that said he took off, leaving everyone else in a huge cloud of dust, coughing and hacking.

[Skip]

(Main lodge)

Kevin sat at a table with Gwen and Bridgette, finishing up breakfast and handing his plate to Chef as he passed.

Said man stopped and picked up a note that was under one of the plates.

"'For the girl with smoldering eyes'?"

Shrugging, he tossed it, Gwen picking it up.

"Check it out - it's a corny haiku poem."

Handing it to Bridgette, she read it over, then smiled.

"This is Harold's hand writing. He must of left it for me. Look, it even uses ocean analogies."

Kevin smiled as Gwen cooed, love really being the only thing that'd get her all girly.

"It was obvious from our first challenge that the guy was crushing on you real bad, glad it worked out."

Bridgette nodded, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah, and I miss him so much."

Gwen patted Bridgette's hand comfortingly.

"Oh, sweety, it'll be okay. You'll see him again after the competition."

She nodded, smiling.

"You're right. It's just, now that Harold's gone, Geoff seems to think I'm free game and keeps trying to impress me."

Both girls laughed when they thought back to a few days prior. Geoff tried to impress her with some water boarding moves, but Duncan accidentally backed the jet-ski over him.

Gwen chuckled.

""Yeah, Geoff probably couldn't even _pronounce _'haiku,' let alone _write_ one."

Bridgette snickered.

"You're probably right."

Kevin stood and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower before we start this crazy thing. [gives Gwen a quick smooch] See you in a bit, Princess. Later, Bridge."

Gwen sighed happily as he walked out of the lodge.

Bridgette smiled for her friend.

"So, what lead you two towards getting together anyway?"

Gwen smiled.

"Well, I guess I took a liking to him when we first got to the island. He was so nice. He was really gunge-ho throughout the hot tub challenge, as well as supportive during the awake-a-thon, heh, at the end of that one was actually the first time he called me 'Princess'. Then, during the dodge ball challenge he helped Noah snap out of his funk, and got him to play, I was really thankful to him for doing that. I met up with him that night to thank him and ended up falling asleep next to him, listing to him play his guitar. Some nights I stay up and listen to him play, it's very soothing."

Bridgette cooed.

"Awww, that's so romantic! What happened next?"

Gwen smirked.

"Well, I think the talent contest is when he bonded with Karin, she's actually a very sweet girl, once you get to know her. His performance was amazing, the way he rocked-out like that. Then, there was the survival challenge, where, not only did he get us pizza, he even scared _Heather _with a ghost story. That was hilarious to see!"

Gwen's smile turned slightly sad.

"Then came the phobia challenge. Noah unintentionally left me buried, but like my knight in shining armor, Kev' was there to dig me up. I truly thought nothing could break him! That is. . . until Heather did it. It wasn't 'til Chris replayed the footage that we found out just _what_ she'd done to him."

Bridgette gripped her hand.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking? Harold didn't really give me any details, out of respect."

Gwen took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"It turns out, that she'd taken a lighter and forced his right hand to nearly touch the flame. That doesn't sound too bad, until you know his _reason_ for being afraid of fire. I'm not going to go into complete detail, it's not my place to tell, but I can say, he had a, putting it lightly, 'rough' childhood."

She nodded.

"How so?"

She ran her right hand through her hair.

"Bridge, his _entire _right arm, all the way down to his finger tips, is completely cover in 3rd degree burn scars."

She gasped.

"Oh my god, how did it happen?"

"Well, it wasn't by accident."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"You don't mean he. . ."

Gwen shook her head.

"No! No, he didn't inflict it himself. Actually, his. . . _father_ did it."

Bridgette was appalled. Parents are supposed to _protect_ their children, not harm them.

Gwen nodded knowing pretty much what she was thinking.

"So, when Heather did that, the mental wall he'd built to keep those memories at bay, pretty much collapsed. He was traumatized, for a short time he'd mentally reverted back to that scared abused little boy, and seeing that nearly destroyed me. It was heart-wrenching, hell, even _Chris_ couldn't stand seeing him like that, and that guy's a sadist! I think, even though it wasn't at the forefront of my thoughts, that's when I realized I _loved_ him."

Bridgette wiped a tear from her eye, as Gwen calmed down.

"While he was unconscious I stayed by his side, nursing him back to health, and even now, though he's up and walking, laughing, and _seems_ happy, I'm still nursing him. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he's. . ."

"A lot quicker to anger? Yes, I've noticed how volatile his temper has been since the incident. Even though he's still a really nice guy, when he gets angry, it's kind of scary. You also seem to be the only one able to keep him calm. In other words: He needs you now."

Gwen sniffled, a small, yet sad, smile on her face.

"That's right. I'm his rock. The one who accepts him and all his flaws, with open, loving arms. I am what keeps him sane. If I hadn't been there to pick up the pieces after Heather had her 'fun', well, I don't like to think about that. But now, I'm his Princess, and he's both my knight and, when angry, my _own_ dragon."

After a few moments of silence, Gwen shook her head.

"Enough of this depressing talk, let's talk you and Harold. How'd you two hook up?"

Bridgette smiled fondly.

"Well. . ."

[Skip]

"Now, remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing."

Heather finished drawing a comical chalk outline on the ground in the shape of Kevin.

"Sayonara, Kevin. I hope this relationship with weird goth girl was worth the chalk outline."

The couple glanced down at Heather's handy work.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think he's going to die?"

She scoffed.

"Please. This challenge's a death wish, there's no way he's making it."

Kevin shrugged, handing Gwen his coat for safekeeping.

"We'll see, Heather. We'll see."

[Skip]

Once they were up in the air, Chris tried to hand them a document.

"If you could just fill these out. . ."

Geoff blinked.

"But we already signed insurance forms at the beginning of the show."

"Yeah, but _these_ are for organ donation. I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers, and this will go a long way toward budgeting free props. Here comes the drop, boys!"

Kevin looked down.

"I don't see the drop zone."

All that could be seen was a far off view of the island.

[Skip]

The Bass team were pushing their sofa across the beach.

"Push!"

[Skip]

Geoff shook his head.

"Uh, I don't think I can do this, man."

Kevin patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, you'll be fine."

He nodded, pumping his fist.

"You're right, I can do this! Whooo!"

Chris and Kevin both exchanged glances as he leaped out. that didn't take much convincing.

(With Geoff)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His parachute hadn't worked, and he was heading right for the sand.

Five feet from the ground he was able to say one last thing.

"LIAR!"

Then he hit the ground, leaving a comical imprint in the sand.

Courtney looked at him, worriedly.

"Geoff?"

He just moaned in pain.

(Back on the plane)

Kevin fist bumped Chris.

"Alright, wish me luck, dude! Cowabunga!"

Leaping out he free fell for a bit, then pulled the cord, setting free his parachute.

"Man, the view is beautiful up here! I'm totally going ski-diving again when this show's over."

As he got closer to the ground, he spotted his team gathered around the sofa bed, having positioned it just right.

"All right, let's win this!"

Ten to fifteen feet from the ground, he pulled out his knife and cut himself from his parachute, free falling to the sofa, and hitting his mark safely.

His team cheered.

"All right! We did it! Yeah!"

Heather smirked.

"Well, I guess you proved me wrong."

Before anything else could be said, the sofa closed up. with him inside it.

". . ."

All stood horrified.

After a moment, the sofa started to jump a bit.

[thump! thump! thump!]

Suddenly it flew open, revealing Kevin's upper half struggling to hold it open, a few scratches on his arms and face.

Gwen was relieved.

"Kevin! Oh, thank god, you're alright."

He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, but not for long. Now, someone, please. . . GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS THING!"

Jumping out of their stupor, Noah, Heather and Cody held down the mattress, While Gwen and Lindsay struggled to pull him out.

[Skip]

Chris flew by.

**"Bass lose! Gophers win! 1-0."**

Courtney glared at Geoff as he was wheeled by on a stretcher.

"Nice going, Geoff."

[Skip]

**"Okay, cowpokes, let's start the rodeo moose challenge!"**

Duncan psyched himself up.

"Rodeo riding's kind of like surfing - Once you catch a wave you just flow with the mojo."

As he got on the moose he looked down at it.

"Alright let's do this."

As Chef let it out, it started jumping and bucking, Duncan holding on for about 30-seconds before getting thrown off and flying into a tree.

[wam!]

"And Duncan set's the bar high! Now, it's the Gophers' turn.

Heather got on and glared down.

"Don't go giving me any trouble, you dumb animal."

Chef grew frightened as it's eyes glowed red with rage.

"Sweet mother of. . . Agh!"

It trampled him as it busted out and immediately thew her off.

"Aaaaaah! Oof!"

She landed in the socks.

**"And the Bass win round 2. We have a tie! Whoever wins the extreme sea-doo water-ski challenge. . . wins invincibility."**

"I'm ready!"

Lindsay stood posing in a sexy green bikini.

Cody stood with a silly grin on his face, Lindsay giggling, as she'd hoped she'd have this effect on him.

He suddenly jumped and cheered.

"I'm the luckiest guy. In. The. World!"

Heather sighed.

"We are so dead. Unless. . . _I_ get to drive the wave jumper!

**(C.C.)**

Ezekiel: This is it, we're tied for the win. Bad-to-the-bone Duncan is driving Lindsay. I'm skiing for the Bass. We can't lose eh!

**(End Static)**

"You are so out of your league, home school."

Chris rode by on his four-wheeler.

"Here's the road rules. Oh, wait - there _are_ no rules. Which means this is gonna be awesome!"

He raised a flag, then dropped it.

"And go!"

Heather smirked, revving the motor, then took off, dragging Zeke face-down through the mud.

"Agh! Oh, ow! Unh! Ooh!"

She sped over the jump, Zeke grabbing the first flag.

**"Flag 1 for Bass!"**

They cheered.

"Yes!"

Heather screamed.

"No!"

As she tried a few more tricks, he grabbed the rest of the flags.

**"Five flags and heading home!"**

She screeched.

"That's impossible!"

**"Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified. But when she does, Zeke will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!"**

She gasped, seeing the finish line, then looked back at Ezekiel.

**(C.C.)**

Heather: I couldn't let that little dork-wad win, so I decided to cut him loose.

**(End Static)**

Turning around to face Zeke, she pulled a knife.

"Game over!"

Zeke was celebrating already.

"Victory is - huh?"

But before she could cut the rope, a low hanging branch snagged her shirt, tearing it off, and revealing her breasts.

She quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"Aaah!"

Since no one was driving now, they hit a rock, Heather flying over the finish line, and Zeke skidding to a stop in the mud.

**"I don't Know what Heather did to make Zeke lose his concentration, but it's a total wipeout for the Bass team."**

Ezekiel just groaned.

[Skip]

Now it was Lindsay's turn.

"Ready. . . set. . . ride it like it's sweeps week. . . Go!"

As Duncan went over the first jump, Lindsay grabbed the first flag, doing a little flip on her skis.

**"Flag 1!"**

The Gopher's cheered, especially Cody.

"Yeah!"

Duncan tried a few tricks, Lindsay just casually grabbing the flags.

**"Flag 2. . . 3. . . 4. . ."**

Duncan growled.

**"Lindsay has snagged flag 5 and is racing home for the win."**

Duncan looked back and blinked, she had a frighteningly determined look on her face.

**"Duncan is euchred! He has to cross!"**

He glared.

"Says you!"

He let go of the steering.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

[thud!]

[smack!]

He hit a rock, and flew head first into a tree.

"Whooooo! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Lindsay, on the other hand, slid over the finish line.

Chris came to a stop on his for-wheeler.

"She won? **Gophers win!"**

All the Gophers cheered.

"Sorry about that, Dunc. I just _really_ wanted that shower!"

Said punk groaned.

"Ugh! Whatever."

Cody ran up, Lindsay pulling him into a hug, and whispering in his ear.

"Maybe your sister and Kev' aren't the only ones who could have some _fun_ in that shower."

Cody's eyes widened, and he gave a perverted giggle.

[Skip]

"The Bass team went belly-up and will now decide which fishy to flush, while the Gophers totally scored some much-needed showers."

[Skip]

(Campfire ceremony)

"As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will be forced to walk the dock of shame, and you can never, _ever_ return to camp. Bridgette and Karin. . .you are safe. Geoff you're safe, too."

He tossed the marshmallow to Geoff, who was still strapped down in a stretcher, so it just bounced off his head.

"Ezekiel, Duncan, you're both safe, as well. Okay, that leaves Courtney, and Izzy. Who's it gonna be?

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

The final marshmallow goes to. . . I-"

He was cut off by the sound of helicopter blades whirring overhead.

"What the?"

**"Izzy, we know you're down there. You are under arrest."**

Karin blinked, dumbfounded.

"You mean. . . all that trash you've been talking this whole time. . . was _true?_"

She stood up, grinning.

"_Maybe_, at least, the RCMP part, see ya. Good luck Zeke, see you at the finale!"

She glared up at the copter.

"You'll never get me alive!"

Then proceed to run off into the woods.

"Waaaahhahahahahahah! Hehehehehoohooo!"

Chris turned back to the Bass team.

"Well, that wraps that up. Night everyone."

As everyone else walked back to the cabin, Courtney breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! That. . . was too close. Guess karma's on my side."

[Skip]

Ezekiel stood on the porch, staring out towards the woods.

As he released a sigh, Karin walked up next to him.

"Hey, you doing alright?"

He nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I'm just woorried about Iz', I mean, she's out there on her own eh. What if something happens?"

Karin placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly, smiling.

"She'll be fine, Zeke. That girl's too crazy to let anything cause her trouble."

He brightened up a bit.

"You're right. Besides, like she said, we'll see each other at the finale. Thanks, Karin. You're a good friend eh."

She smiled.

"No problem, Zeke. That's what friends are for. Goodnight."

He waved as she left.

"Goodnight."

He turned back towards the woods.

"Goodnight, Iz'."

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Ezekiel- Courtney

Duncan- Izzy

Karin- Courtney

Bridgette- Courtney

Courtney- Izzy

Geoff- Courtney

Izzy- Courtney

* * *

Results:

Courtney 5

Izzy 2

* * *

Left: Izzy


	15. The Brunch of Disgustingness

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back early! Yeah, I got bored with my game, and I've got a job interview on Wednesday, so I decided to knock-out another chapter. Enjoy! And I don't recommend eating anything while reading this one.**

* * *

**Episode 14: Brunch of Disgustingness**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(clips)

"A love note left over from Harold got Gwen and Bridgette bonding over stories of how they hooked-up with their boyfriends. Geoff and Kevin leaped out of a plane, Geoff crashing deep into the Earth's crust, while Kevin, stuck his landing, though still had to fight for his life to keep from getting eaten by a sofa. Duncan showed everybody how to hang on for dear life on the moose ride. Ezekiel showed himself to be an ace flag catcher, until he caught sight of Heather's unmentionables, causing him to crash.

The last marshmallow was set to go to either Izzy or Courtney, but the RCMP swooped in and - bam! - Izzy hightailed it out of there. Haha! Man, I knew the girl was nuts, but I didn't know she was totally insane."

(End clips)

"And now, let's see what's in store for our campers on this week's episode of 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

(Main lodge)

Everybody made their way into the dining hall, a few noticing something, Noah bringing it to attention.

"What? No breakfast?"

Chris smirked, standing next to Chef.

"Oh, don't worry, bro. There will be plenty of food later on."

Immediately him and Chef began snickering.

Heather glared as she walked in.

"What are you to idiots so giggly about?"

They just snickered even more.

"Congratulations to the remaining 12 campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition. You'll all be on the jury for the final episode."

Geoff cheered.

"We got the power! Yeah!"

"The two teams will become one next week. But first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin, and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself - a battle of the sexes."

Duncan winked at Courtney, who just blew a raspberry at him.

"After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then, you'll have, uh, bite to eat."

Both proceeded to snicker once more.

"Ready for a little good news? This week, no one will be kicked off."

All cheered at that.

"It's all for a reward, and it's a good one. Okay, time to relocate. Let's move!"

As the campers left, the two began snickering again.

[Skip]

As the teams made their way back to the cabins, Heather tried making small-talk with Bridgette.

"Wow, your hair looks great today. So natural."

"Thanks. I-"

"How do you take care of it? You have to share your secret."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, really."

At that moment Gwen walked up.

"Watch it with this one. She's trouble."

Heather glared at her, Bridgette shaking her head as she continued walking.

"No worries, I'm well aware of that."

[Skip]

Gwen watched as Kevin packed the last of his things.

"I guess you're not gonna be sleeping much anymore, huh?"

He shrugged, grabbing his guitar.

"Yeah, nothing new to me, though. I'll probably find a tree to rest in, again."

Suddenly both heard a ridiculously loud burp from the guys cabin, so loud it slightly shook the cabin they were in.

"Yeah, I'll be finding a tree."

Gwen shook her head.

"You know, if it comes down to it, it doesn't matter what Heather or Courtney says, you're more than welcome to crash here."

Kevin smiled. giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll keep that in mind. I love you."

She smiled back.

"I love you too. Good luck in the challenge."

"You too."

[Skip]

"It's time for today's challenge."

Karin interrupted him.

"Uh, where's breakfast?"

Heather glared as they snickered.

"Stop doing that!"

Chris turned to Chef.

"Let's just tell them. Today's challenge is the brunch of disgustingness. You'll be getting a nine-course meal. each member of the team must finish each dish. You will not know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be gross."

Chef spoke like a game-show host.

"Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris."

"The winning team spends two days at a local 5-star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and be given antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge. The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with Chef."

A few gasped.

Heather glared at her team.

"We are going to win this challenge."

**(C.C.)**

Bridgette: I just hope we win to ease some of the tension. With Courtney _and _Heather on the same time, it's already a nightmare! Anyways, this challenge shouldn't be too bad. I mean, I'll try anything once. Except meat. I can't eat meat.

**(End Static)**

"Let's begin the challenge. First, some hors d'oeuvres."

Once the cover was removed Duncan picked one up, going to take a bite.

"Meatballs? Really. That's the best you can do?"

"Well, technically, you're right, Duncan, but these are kind of special."

Chef held one up, grinning.

"It's beef meatballs bourguignon."

Cut to a whimpering bull.

Duncan nearly threw-up.

"Meatballs?"

Geoff held one up.

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this to my bovine brother."

Most of the guys were practically crying.

Chris spoke, solemnly.

"It's the hardest thing a man can do."

**(C.C.)**

Heather: Judging from the way the guys were reacting to the, uh, dish, I knew we could win this round.

**(End Static)**

The girls didn't really have much trouble, Lindsay sticking one with a fork and taking a bite.

"Oh! Okay, gross me right out the door. But I could totally use a pedicure at that resort. My corns are growing corns."

Heather sneered as the guys winced, Lindsay taking another bite.

"What's the matter?"

She popped hers down, practically swallowing it whole.

"You big boys can't eat a little meatballs?"

Geoff tried raising the team's morale.

"Come on. We can't let the girls win. Our manhood's at stake."

Kevin swallowed, dropping his plate for emphasis.

[clang!]

"You mean _your_ manhood's at stake. I'm done."

They looked down. Sure enough, his plate was empty.

Duncan blinked.

"How did you? How could you. . . you _know _what those are!"

Kevin sat back, giving a thumbs-up to a smirking Gwen, who finished about the same time he did.

"You've clearly never had Rocky Mountain Oysters before, huh?"

The rest of the guys just blinked.

Back with the girls, Heather was glaring at Bridgette, who hadn't even touched her plate.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?"

Bridgette shook her head.

"I'm a vegetarian. It's against my principles."

"Are you sabotaging the team just to spite me?"

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: I felt so bad. I had to help her.

**(End static)**

Geoff sat by Bridgette.

"It's not that big a deal. Sometimes, they castrate bulls for, uh, medical reasons."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at Geoff helping the other team. Though, it wasn't all that much help.

"But. . ."

Kevin shook his head.

"Dude, what part of 'she's a vegetarian' do either of you not understand? She doesn't eat _meat_, So quit trying to make her."

Heather glared.

"Why? so _your_ team can win this?"

He scoffed.

"Have you seen how these guys are freaking out? I'm the only one who hasn't busted out into tears after a single bite. I don't think _anyone's_ winning this round."

After a few moments, she released a sigh.

"Fine, fair enough."

Duncan spit out part of one.

"I can't do it."

Chris looked at both teams and shrugged.

"Well, looks like nobody wins this round. So with the score at 0/0 let's move on to the next course in the brunch of disgustingness."

Chef rolled out a cart.

"You guys like pizza?"

Cody grinned.

"I could eat pizza anytime with anything on it."

"_Anything? _How about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

Lindsay blanched.

"Ew, I hate anchovies."

Chef began handing out slices.

Karin blanched.

"Bleh! That's just gross. I'm _not_ eating this."

Heather got up in her face.

"Oh, yes, you are. I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool just because you can't keep down a few. . .!"

She noticed a grasshopper sitting on her hand.

"Yahhhh! Grasshoppers. Okay, I can't do this."

Gwen glared.

"I'm digesting a bull's precious cojones. You're going to eat."

Heather huffed.

"Fine. Can I get a little Parmesan on this?"

Chef shook his head no, Gwen finishing her piece, Kevin doing the same at the guys table.

Both spoke at the same time.

"Besides, it's not _that_ bad."

At the same time, Karin and Duncan smirked.

"I think we've found our power player."

**(C.C.)**

Bridgette: Okay, sure, I've eaten tuna-salad sandwiches, but I've never worked out my position on eating _live_ fish. But I had to get in good with the group.

**(End static)**

She took and released a deep breath, then worked down her slice, all the while the rest of the girls cheered her on.

"Go Bridgette! Alright!"

Cody, Duncan and Noah managed to get theirs down, but Ezekiel. . .

"I don't think I can do this, eh. I mean, it's just so gross!"

Kevin patted him on the back.

"Come on, dude, you can do this! Do it for Izzy, man."

That hit home.

"Alright, for Izzy!"

Closing his eyes he took a large bite.

"Hey, this. . . actually isn't _that_ bad eh."

Back with the girls, Lindsay wasn't doing so hot.

"There's no way I'm eating that. It's not even food!"

Bridgette grabbed her shoulders.

"Lindsay! Lindsay. Let's try a little yogic meditation, okay?"

She nodded, hesitantly.

"First, get into lotus position."

[Skip]

Lindsay sat in a meditative position.

"Ohm, Ohm, ohm."

She continued to hum as she devoured her slice.

Gwen slapped Bridgette five.

"Now that's what I'm talking about - teamwork."

On the guys side Kevin smiled, then turned back to his team. The only one left was Geoff, and he was looking real green.

"I can't do this, man, I just can't do it!"

Kevin sighed.

"Alright. Duncan, hold him down while I stuff the slice in his mouth."

"What?!"

Duncan shrugged, grabbing him.

"Sure, what ever gets this over with."

Geoff panicked as Kevin brought the slice to his mouth.

"No! No, wait! Don't do this, man, please don't do this! Noooo-"

A few moments after the slice was forced down, his eyes glazed over and he turned to Duncan.

"Mama?"

Everyone just stared as he began sucking his thumb.

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: It wasn't that bad. I was just playing it up for the cameras - you know, to boost ratings. I don't really mind beef meatballs or live grasshopper pizza with jelly - [starts gagging then vomits violently]

**(End static)**

"The winners of this round are the guys."

Guys 1, Girls 0

The guys cheered while the girls groaned.

**(C.C.)**

Chef: I was excited about the next dish. I made it from scratch.

**(End static)**

"All right, who's ready for the third course? Spaghetti."

It was not spaghetti.

"Well, actually, earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hair balls."

Geoff freaked, hard.

"No! I can't take it anymore! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Duncan sighed as he tried to make a break for it, screaming.

"I've got this."

Before he could even get a step out the door, Duncan tackled him and put him in an arm-lock.

"Okay, okay. I'm good. I'm good."

[Skip]

All the guys put on blindfolds.

Geoff tried to psych himself up.

"I love spaghetti. spaghetti is good. Okay."

Lindsay was still doing the meditation.

"Ohm. Ohm. [gags on hair ball] . . . Where am I?"

All the guys held up their empty plates.

"Done!"

"And once again, the winners are the guys."

While the guys cheered, Bridgette worked on her team's morale.

"Come on, you guys, let's show them some girl power."

Gwen smiled.

"Bridgette's right. Let's kick some boy butt."

Heather nodded.

"Yeah, just like I've been saying all along. We've gotta act like a team."

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Chris grabbed their attention.

"All right, everybody. Time for course number four. No nine-course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is French bunion soup with hangnail crackers."

**(C.C.)**

Geoff: I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor.

**(End static)**

Bridgette thought for a moment, then got an idea.

While the guys struggled with it, she grabbed a funnel, placed it in Lindsay's mouth, then poured it.

Once it was gone Lindsay removed the funnel.

"I didn't even taste it."

"The girls win round four."

Guys 2, Girls 1

**(C.C.)**

Bridgette: I really think the girls made a breakthrough as a team.

**(End static)**

"Only five more courses left. Bon appetit."

[Skip]

The next five courses consisted of: a large ball made from chewed gum, skunk stink juice smoothies, a sandal, and garbage stew.

[Skip]

Guys 2, Girls 2 **[1]**

"Wow, it's tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge. It's delicious dolphin wieners - hot dogs made of dolphin."

Bridgette gasped in utter horror.

"But dolphins are our friends."

Courtney scowled shaking a catchup bottle.

"What are you waiting for? It's already dead."

Heather nodded.

"If you don't eat it, we don't win."

The surfer girl shook her head defiantly.

"Oh, I can't. I'm a surfer. I swim with dolphins!"

"Eat it!"

"NO! I'm not doing it! You can't pressure me."

Geoff saw his chance to get in good with her.

"I'm with you, I'm not gonna eat dolphin, dude."

Kevin shook his head.

"I know he's only agreeing because he thinks he has a nonexistent chance with her, but Bridge is right. I'm not going to eat something as cute and friendly as a dolphin for god's sake. It's just not right."

**(C.C.)**

Chef: I slave over a hot stove, cooking dolphin. No appreciation!

**(End static)**

Chris huffed.

"Okay, enough. We'll solve this by having an eat off."

[Skip]

"Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh, delicious, blended cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of eight different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle."

The two who stepped up were a grinning Kevin, and an equally grinning Gwen.

"Good luck, Princess."

"You're the one who's gonna need luck, Rockstar."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Rockstar?"

She blushed.

"I'm still working on a pet-name for you, like how you call me Princess, or or call Karin Red." **[2]**

He nodded.

"Ah."

"On your mark, get set, go."

the two grabbed a shot of blended roach, and toasted.

"To victory."

Both downed it in one gulp, not so much as a flinch.

[Skip]

Everyone else stood slack-jawed as they continued to down shots, both equal.

"You know, these aren't that bad, actually."

A few gagged, Gwen nodding.

"Yeah, I mean, the occasional leg or antenna getting caught in your teeth is a bit annoying."

Geoff turned green in the face.

Kevin snickered, downing another.

"And that slight crunch you get? Nice."

Everyone else turned green as the two linked arms and downed the last two shots.

[crunch!]

Gwen giggled a bit.

"I love that crunch! Hey, it looks like we're still tied."

Kevin nodded, then looked at her right cheek.

"Oh, hold on you've got a little something there."

Leaning forward, he licked part of a roach off her cheek and leaned back.

[crunch!]

That was it. everyone else, including Chris, proceeded to vomit all over.

"Oh my god [puking] you guys are disgusting! [gag] You know what? Both teams win! You've earned it. [more puking] Just, just get out of here already!"

The couple grinned, everyone else too busy hurling to cheer.

[Skip]

(later)

Everyone was relaxing on the overnight cruse to the resort. As a few people sat out on the deck, Bridgette was wondering around 'til she spotted Kevin in the hall.

"Hey, Kev'!"

He looked up, casually leaning next to a door.

"Hey, what's up, Bridge?"

She smiled her layed-back smile.

"I was just curious, how were you able to keep going like that? I mean, that stuff was really, really gross. How could you eat all that, without so much as flinching?"

He shrugged.

"Meh, I've got a stomach of steel, not much gets me, other than what I'm allergic to."

She blinked.

"Wow. That must be pretty nice."

Shrug.

"Yeah, it's cool."

She nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Karin, and maybe Gwen. Catch you later, Kev'."

He smiled, waving as she left.

"Later, Bridge."

[flush! rinsing sounds]

He turned back to the door as it opened, Gwen walking out and looking worse for wear.

"You okay?"

She nodded, taking up his original place leaning next to the door.

"Y-yeah. I think it's all out of my system. Your turn."

He smiled, kissing her on the cheek as he passed.

"Thanks, be out in a few minutes."

A few seconds after the door shut, the sounds of vomiting could be heard inside.

Gwen and Kevin spoke the same, though Gwen sounding exhausted and Kevin nearly crying it.

"Never again!"

[Skip]

Chris stood on the dock, facing the camera and looking a little pale.

"Jeez, that was soo gross! Anyway, what shocking surprises are in store for our campers next week as they head for the big merge? Tune in on "Total Drama Island.' Seriously, that was just disgusting! what the heck is wrong with these kids?!"

**(End Credits)**

* * *

**[1] I'm leaving it up to the readers which of those four the girls managed to complete to tie it up with the guys.**

**[2] Trying to come up with a little nickname for Gwen to call him by, other then Kev', has been driving me nuts. So I ask you guys, what should Kevin's nickname be from Gwen? PM me or just send it in a regular review to let me know your ideas.**


	16. No Pain, No Game

**A/N: Sweet! Over 2,000 views! So in honor of that, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 15: No Pain, No Game**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"The Bass and Gopher teams were disbanded onto a 'Battle of the sexes' challenge that put their taste buds to the puke test. With bovine meatballs, live-bug insect pizza, and liquid roach juice on the menu, not only was this the single biggest retch-fest this host has ever seen, but Gwen and Kevin's obscene consumption of roach shots kept it tied and won both teams the prize, just so I wouldn't have to continue watching that."

(End clips)

[turns slightly pale at the memory, but manages to keep it down and regain color]

"Today, our contestants are in for quite a surprise. What do I mean? Well, stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet on 'Total Drama Island' to find out."

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

The boat pulled up to the dock, everyone cheering as they got off.

Duncan slid down the ramp.

"Whoo! What a weekend!"

Kevin slid off as well, high-fiving him, then turned and caught Gwen as she jumped off, landing in his arms.

"Ooh-whee! Man, you can't _buy_ that kind of fun!"

Even Heather was smiling a happy smile.

"Hello! The spa treatments? My alligator elbows - totally gone."

Cody, who was being carried around by a very happy Lindsay, reached out and felt them. No complaints from Heather.

"Ooh! Like velvet."

Noah held up a plate.

"Anyone care for a chocolate-coated cherry blossom?"

Everyone eagerly accepted one.

Bridgette and Karin grinned at the site of everyone so happy.

"Man, that was the best weekend ever!"

Karin nodded, adjusting her glasses.

"Yep! I doubt anything could ruin this."

Chris' voice sounded over the speaker.

**"Listen up, campers. As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves."**

An awkward silence fell over the group.

Finally, Duncan cleared his throat.

"Well, it's about time we flew solo."

Heather grinned viciously, nodding her agreement.

"Oh, I'm with you on that. Bring it on, Chris!"

**"Then, get ready for this!"**

A fog-horn sounded, everyone turning to see a boat approaching.

Karin's eyes widened.

"Is that. . ."

"Yo, guys, what's up?"

**"Back by popular audience demand, it's. . . DJ!"**

Once he got to the dock he was greeted by a stoked Duncan and Geoff.

Gwen spoke up towards the speaker.

"Wait a sec. _You_ said no one is allowed back."

**". . . I did?"**

She nodded.

"And once you leave. . ."

**(Cut to many clips of Chris)**

_"And once you leave on the dock of shame, on the boat of losers, you can never, never, ever, ever, come back."_

**(End clips)**

**". . . Oh, yeah, that. Yeah. . . I lied."**

Gwen glared up.

"You can't do that. It's not fair."

Karin grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Gwen. You're reasoning with a loudspeaker. Trust me, that doesn't look good."

**"Also returning to camp. . ."**

"Bridge!"

Everyone turned back to the dock, seeing another boat.

Gwen blinked.

"Is that. . ."

Karin nodded.

"I think it is. . ."

Kevin chuckled good-naturedly.

"No way."

Courtney, Geoff and Duncan were bewildered.

"What is _he_/that dork/nerd doing here?"

Bridgette ran down the dock, crashing into his chest with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Harold!"

He smiled, hugging her back.

"Hey, Bridge. How's my favorite mermaid doing?"

She rubbed her eyes to try and get rid of the tears.

"Much better, now that you're back."

Kevin walked up, fist bumping him.

"Dude, it's great to have you back."

Harold nodded, making his way towards the group, Bridgette clinging to his side.

"It's great to back."

**"All righty, campers. Report to the amphitheater, where you'll learn all about this week's challenge. Maclean out."**

As everyone left the dock, Courtney stayed behind them, inwardly seething.

_"Argh! Why is __**Harold **__back on the island? This ruins everything!"_

On the outside, though, she kept a rather calm demeanor.

[Skip]

Everyone was set up in the bleachers, which had makeshift desks set up on them, and chairs. Kinda looking like a set for a game show.

"Welcome to your next challenge, the time-honored game of torture. Say Uncle! You are all about to be put through tests of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back out of the challenge or do not last the required 10 seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination but will win this luxurious trailer - yours to take home at the end of the summer."

Karin decided to ask what they all were thinking.

"What kinds of torture?"

Chris grinned his evil host grin.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?"

[pan over to Chef, wearing a hockey mask and holding a very large meat cleaver]

A few gulped.

"All right, let's do this! Duncan you're first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture."

After spinning for a bit, it landed on an image of a turtle.

"Turtle puck shots. Our intern spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest, old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots."

The turtles looked rabid.

[Skip]

Chris pushed the punk over to the net.

"If I were you, dude, I'd protect my coconuts. This could get ugly!"

Chris ran back as Duncan nervously covered his crotch.

"If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll go on to the second round."

[buzzer sounds]

Duncan managed to dodge the first, but the next one attached itself to his shoulder.

"Aah!"

The rest bit down everywhere they could, the last attaching to his crotch.

"Oh!"

"And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?"

[ding!]

He groaned.

"Yeah, it's a riot."

Harold was laughing his ass off at the punk's misery.

"Oh, yeah, it certainly is!"

[Skip]

"Next up, Lindsay. Your torture is. . ."

The wheel stopped on a roasting marshmallow.

"Marshmallow waxing. We're gonna wax every part of your body."

Lindsay tilted her head to the side.

"Soo, am I gonna have to strip then? Because I don't know how I feel about doing that on TV."

Chris blinked then shook his head quickly.

"No! No, no. I don't mean _every_ part, just what's visible with your clothes still _on_. If you can take the pain for a full 10 seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Oh, I so need this! I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks. Try not to wax off my tan, 'kay?"

Chef immediately tossed a glob over her face, then her legs.

"[muffled] Aaaahhhh!"

after a few agonizing moments Chef pulled it off, some hair visible on it.

"Aah! Ow!"

Kevin winced.

"Ouch! That had to hurt. I don't think I would have made it through that one."

Gwen giggled.

"That's because guys are wimps when it comes to two things - beauty and pain."

He chuckled.

"You've got that right."

[ding!]

Lindsay was busy feeling her legs and face.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe how smooth that is. Thanks, Chip!"

Chris sighed.

"It's Chris."

[Skip]

"Well done, Lindsay. Since you didn't even complain once, you get to chose who goes next."

She nodded.

"Okay, umm, I choose. . ."

She happened to glance at Harold who was silently making suggestions.

"Geoff. . . with lake leeches!"

Chef brought out a barrel full of leeches, Geoff cringing.

"All right, Geoff. Time's a-wasting. Get your butt in the barrel of leeches."

Geoff hesitantly made his way down.

"Oh, and if your victim can last 10 seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead."

The party boy took a deep breath and jumped in.

". . . Aahhh!"

[buzzer]

"Ooh, close shave, Geoff. Nine and nine/one-hundred thousandths of a millionth. . . whatever. It's not 10. You're out. You can return to your new seat."

In place of his chair was a stock. **(You know those things that are set up in a town square for public humiliation?)**

Chris spun the wheel.

"Harold, you're next."

[Skip]

He glanced down at his legs.

"Wooden shorts? Big deal."

Chef brought out a woodpecker.

"Aah! Screw that! I lose! Uncle, Uncle!"

[Skip]

Heather got nose hairs plucked.

"Ow!"

[Skip]

DJ was constricted by a large snake.

"Ow!"

[Skip]

Noah tried to hop over a few skunks.

"Eww! Love the skunk jump."

He failed when one sprayed, the stench knocking him out.

[thump!]

[Skip]

"And the new-age music torture. . ."

Gwen only lasted about 8 seconds, immediately throwing of the headphones and clinging to Kevin, who tried to calm his shaking girlfriend.

"I-it was horrible! Dolphins, uni-unicorns, and _sparkles_. I could practically see it, and feel it trying to make me a flower child!"

[Skip]

"And a little visit to the Wawanakwa hair salon."

The moment Chef brought up the chainsaw, Karin bolted.

[buzzer]

5 seconds.

[Skip]

"Oh, and who can forget the old ice-cream brain freeze?"

Cody quickly finished off a decent-sized tub of ice-cream.

"Whoo-hoo!"

After 6 seconds he fell over, gripping his head in agony.

"Aahhh!

[buzzer]

[Skip]

Bridgette was covered in bees.

Chris spun after 10 seconds.

"Our next challenge will be spending 10 seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa. Tough one. Bridgette, you haven't complained in awhile, so you can choose the next victim."

Bridgette thought for a moment.

"Hmm. . . I choose, Courtney."

Said C.I.T. stood up in outrage.

"Why me? I've done nothing to deserve _that!_"

Chris snickered, further enraging her.

"And just what do you find so funny, Chris?!"

He smiled. His very evil, signature, host smile.

"Well, in order to explain that, I'll need to explain something _else_."

Everyone was looking at him curiously.

"And what would that be?"

"That would be the reason that Harold's back."

Duncan grinned.

"To torture him even more, right?"

Chris shook his head.

"Not really, think of it more as retribution, for him."

Now everyone was confused, except Courtney, who was now nervous.

"R-retribution? For what?"

He grinned, Chef rolling out a TV.

"Today, I feel doing something special. We're gonna take a look at some old confession can footage. I think Harold deserves at least that much."

Before She could protest, he hit the play button.

**(Old C.C. footage)**

Courtney: [she sits for a moment, then pulls out a screw driver, prying the

voting box open and pulling out the votes] You guys are crazy if you think I'm

leaving instead of that dork! [She replaces the voting sheets with ones in her

pocket, all marked HAROLD] So long nerd!

**(End tape)**

Everyone was stunned, and soon, all but Duncan, Geoff and Heather were glaring heatedly at the C.I.T.

"I-I can explain."

Chris turned back to Bridgette.

"So, same choice?"

The normally layed-back surfer girl nodded, smirking viciously at Courtney.

"Yes, Chris. I definitely choose Courtney."

He nodded, motioning Chef to toss her in the crate.

"No, wait! You can't do this! Aah!"

[growl!]

The crate jumped around a bit, and all that could be heard was growls and screaming. But at the 9 second mark, she got tossed out.

"Well, I guess Courtney's out."

She groaned, covered in scratches, rips in her clothes and a few clumps of hair missing.

Bridgette shook her head as the bees were removed.

"I'm not a vengeful person by nature, but I can assure you of this - you are so eliminated tonight."

Courtney just moaned.

[Skip]

"Kevin, you're up. All right, after 20 rounds of torture **[1]**, we're down to two steely competitors and the sudden-death round."

**(C.C.)**

Kevin: I didn't come this far to quit now. That trailer is ours. Oh, yeah, I'm sharing it with Gwen. She deserves to sleep comfortably, and with her there, _I_ can sleep. So, come on, Chris. Give me all you've got!

**(End static)**

Kevin, it's up to you. Your final challenge is the grizzly bear log-roll."

He blinked.

". . . The grizzly bear what now?"

[Skip]

(Docks)

Kevin stood opposite a bear, on a log, out on the lake.

"Molotov the bear performs with the Russian National Circus and has been the European logrolling champion for the past 12 years. To win, you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha-infested water."

As a few carnivorous fish jumped out of the water, the two had an intense stare-down.

"Kevin, you could back out now."

He shook his head, though his friends looked rather worried.

"No way. I've come this far, and damnit, I'm gonna win this!"

Chris shrugged.

"All right, let the final challenge. . . begin!"

The log-roll was intense, Kevin nearly falling in a few times.

"Whoa! whoooa!"

But soon, he managed to take control of the log, the bear losing it's balance, and falling towards the water.

[Roar!]

But instead of meat-eating fish gnawing it to the bone, it felt something grab it's paw and struggle to pull it back to a standing position.

"I got ya, buddy!"

Once it was back up-right, it saw who saved it - Kevin.

He was panting from the effort to pull the bear back up. Once he caught his breath, he noticed Molotov looking at him in surprise.

"No one deserves to be eaten by piranha, especially not someone as awesome as you, Molotov."

The bear smiled.

[ding!]

Chris grinned, wiping away a tear.

"Kevin wins. [sniff] That was so beautiful, dude!"

Kevin and Molotov got back on the dock.

"He wins the challenge, invincibility, and the grand prize."

Kevin cheered, pulling Gwen into a tight hug and both running off to the trailer.

"While Kevin checks out his trailer full of food, and we check out his blood pressure, the rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper other than Kevin."

[Skip]

(Campfire pit)

"Okay, so first up, I've reviewed the confessionals, and I've gotta say there's lots of hate on in this group, which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry, I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!"

**(C.C. revealed)**

Heather: Since Kevin's immune, I might as well go with what's clearly going to be the majority, Courtney.

Duncan: I vote for Harold. Dork should've stayed off the island.

Gwen: Courtney's a bitch, 'Nough said. . . is Kevin starting to rub off on me? Normally I'd leave the cursing to him, but it's true, she is!

Bridgette: Please, please, Courtney! After what she's done, karma needs to give her a good smack to the head.

DJ: I can't believe Courtney cheated like that. Sorry, girl, but I gotta vote you out.

Geoff: It's got to be Harold, dude's been in my way of getting with Bridge all season! He's got to go.

Lindsay: [running her finger above her upper lip] I just can't get over how smooth this is. Anyway, I vote off Courtney 'cause what she did to Harvey and Betty was so mean!

Kevin: Courtney, of course. What she pulled to bump off Harold? Man, I was clearly right about her, C.I.T. deffinately stands for Cu-[Static]

Courtney: Harold! That nerd is _still_ causing me trouble, I need him gone if I'm to get anywhere in this game.

**(End static)**

"Lot's of dirt revealed there, huh? But in the end it was still 11 votes against Courtney. So adios."

Courtney panicked as Chef dragged her off to the boat, Chris tossing everyone else their marshmallows.

"What?! No! This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs. I'm not done. I do _not_ concede! Let go of me! You can't do this to me, I'm a C.I.T. for f***'s sake!"

Chris snickered.

"Wow! That's definitely not gonna look good on her record."

[Skip]

As two couples made their way to the trailer, The girls clung a little closer to their men, startled by the bear sitting next to it.

Kevin grinned, grabbing up their marshmallows.

"Ah, Molotov! Heads up, buddy."

He tossed the bear the marshmallows, who happily scarfed them down.

"Hey. Do me a favor would you? Keep an eye out for a mean Asian girl, a guy with a green mo-hawk, and a guy with a cowboy hat. Make sure those three don't come around to cause trouble, 'kay?"

The bear seemingly saluted, taking up a guard-like position.

Kevin smiled taking his group inside.

"Tomorrow morning I'll get you a full bag of marshmallows, how's that sound?"

Molotov grunted in approval.

"'Night, buddy."

Once settled the three just kinda looked at him.

"What?"

Gwen smirked.

"You've got a bear bodyguard now?"

He chuckled, grabbing a sandwich from the pantry.

"I guess so. He's pretty cool, once you get to know him."

Gwen, Bridgette and Harold shook their heads, chuckling.

"I thought Karin was the 'Beast Master'."

Even Kevin joined in on the laughter at that, everyone raiding the pantry, and enjoying the rest of the night.

[Skip]

(Bass cabin)

Duncan stood outside the boys cabin, angrily carving a skull into the side of it.

"Damn that stupid nerd! And damn that freak Kevin! They're responsible for getting rid of Court. But what can I do to make them suffer? The guy's practically invincible anymore. Argh!"

"Maybe we can help each other."

Duncan turned watching as Heather stepped out of the shadows.

"And how exactly could we do that, Queenie?"

Heather smirked.

"Well, I may not be able to help with Harold, but I've got a plan for Kevin and Gwen, and I'll need _your _help to pull it off."

Duncan looked intrigued.

"I'm listening."

Heather grinned evilly.

"Good, here's my plan. . ."

For the rest of the night the two plotted and schemed. The goal - destroy Kevin and Gwen.

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Harold- Courtney

Courtney- Harold

Kevin- Courtney

Ezekiel- Courtney

Cody- Courtney

Heather- Courtney

Duncan- Harold

DJ- Courtney

Karin- Courtney

Bridgette- Courtney

Geoff- Harold

Lindsay- Courtney

Noah- Courtney

Gwen- Courtney

* * *

Results:

Courtney 11

Harold 3

* * *

**[1] I've watched this episode several times over, and they don't give any mention of how Duncan got eliminated, what Heather even had to do for hers, whether or not LeShawna had to do any, besides the log-roll, or even what the rest of the 20 other challenges were. But that's how many he says they've gone through, so, meh. [shrugs] **


	17. Search and Do Not Destroy

**Episode 16: Search and Do Not Destroy**

"Last time on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"The teams were dissolved, leaving each and every camper to look out for number one. And just to add a little more drama to the mix, DJ and Harold returned for more fun. The campers were made to suffer all manner of abuse in the 'no pain, no game' challenge. After having her cheating ways revealed to everyone, Courtney was thrown to the wolves, err, I mean Sasquatch. And in a deft display of logrolling, a grizzly nearly got a piranha haircut, but in an awesome act of kindness, the invincibility winning Kevin pulled him to safety. It was beautiful.

Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless, who will be selfish, and who will eat shellfish?"

(End clips)

"Stay tuned for the most thrilling episode yet on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

It was very early morning on the island, only a few people were up.

Climbing up out of the water onto the dock, Kevin grabbed a towel to dry off his hair, having decided to take an early-morning swim. After a bit he glanced over to see Gwen sitting under the shade of a tree, sketch-pad in hand.

"Hey, beautiful, what you sketching?"

She looked up, smiling coyly.

"Oh, nothing_._"

A camera zoomed in over her shoulder, showing a beautifully drawn sketch of Kevin and Gwen cuddling on the dock.

She noticed and moved the sketch out of the camera's view.

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: Yes, I love Kevin. I _really_ love him. But that doesn't mean the whole world has to see every example of it.

**(End static)**

Chris, dressed in a pirate get-up, lit the fuse on a cannon aimed at Kevin's trailer.

[BOOM!]

Luckily, it just missed it.

"Darn it! Oh well."

He pulled out a megaphone.

**"Darrr, mateys! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes, and I'll tell you about today's challenge."**

[Skip]

Everyone had gathered and taken a seat in the bleachers.

"Well, my little scalawags, have we got an adventure in store for ye!"

Geoff noticed something on the stage that was covered.

"What's under the sheet?"

Chris grinned.

"All in good time, laddie. Who here has a good hankering for a good, old-fashioned treasure hunt?"

Most groaned or rolled their eyes.

"Now, this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys. What you're looking for isn't hidden, and it isn't treasure."

Duncan scoffed.

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?"

"Ddarrr! Shiver me timbers. Good question, me boy. You're looking for keys to a treasure chest."

Chef removed the sheet, revealing several chests.

"Inside each of these chests is a treasure that'll pamper you landlubbers. And one of these chests will even give you invincibility. Ha-har! Now come around and pull a clue out of this bucket, or you'll have to walk the plank."

The teens all went up and pulled a piece of wood out of the bucked, each containing an clue image.

"These clues will tell ye where your key be stowed."

Karin looked at hers.

"A bear?"

Chris shook his head.

"I was hoping someone else would get that, oh well."

He looked at Heather's and laughed.

"Chef's fridge - nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints."

Cringing, she glanced at Kevin's, and snatched it, tossing hers to him.

"Have fun."

Geoff just stared at his, confused.

"That there is the septic tank for the washrooms."

[Skip]

"All you scalawags go find your keys and bring them back by 6:00 p.m. Eastern standard time to open up the chest and get your loot. Fare thee well, young scalawags. Now get to it!"

**(C.C.)**

Heather: [sigh] I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges and memo to Chris - those pirate tights do not exactly flatter your legs. Savvy.

Cody: Oh, yeah! I am all about the treasure hunt. Yes!"

Karin: Am I concerned about the bears? Not really, I'm kind of an animal tamer, remember? I'm the best choice for this challenge. Piece of cake.

**(End static)**

Heather walked to the edge of the dock, spotting her key on a pole that was being circled by sharks.

"Heather's first challenge - to grab her key from the man-eating, shark-infested lake."

She thought for a moment, then went to get some fish, which she tossed out across the lake, luring the sharks away.

Diving in she went and snagged her key.

"Got it! That was _way_ too easy. Hope Kevin's enjoying Chef's death-trap of a kitchen."

[Skip]

"Kevin must retrieve his key from inside Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught."

Chef sat at the table, back facing the fridge, sleeping.

Up on the roof stood Kevin and Gwen, the later helping to tie a rope around his waist while he replaced his left fingerless glove with a fingered one.

Quietly easing the skylight open, he looked to Gwen, who nodded, tight grip on the rope.

[Que Mission Impossible theme]

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Kevin entered the kitchen, slowly being lowered down.

When he was lined up with the fridge he tugged on the rope once, signifying for her to halt.

But before he could open it, he actually examined the door, not believing what he was seeing.

_"Is that. . . a combination lock? Who puts a combination lock on a frickin fridge?!"_

Releasing a silent frustrated moan, he thought for a moment, then grinned, placing his ear against it as he turned the nob back and forth a few times, also keeping an eye on the sleeping Chef.

_"Come on. Come on."_

[click]

_"Got it!"_

Carefully opening the fridge door he found his key sitting on the middle shelf.

Grabbing it he closed the door and tugged on the rope twice, his sign to be pulled back up.

Back with Gwen she had him pulled halfway up when. . .

"Hey, whatcha doing up their?"

"Ahh! Wha?! No!"

Duncan's shout startled her, letting go of the rope briefly as he left, snickering. Though she caught it just before he hit the floor, Kevin managing to also catch the key as it briefly slipped from his hand.

Chef jumped awake.

"Why do all the other kids get ponies?!"

He immediately passed back out.

". . ."

Kevin shook his head. Tugging once as he reached the height of the freezer, he grabbed something from it, then tugged twice again as he closed the door.

After a few minutes he reached the roof and pulled himself back onto it.

[End theme]

Gwen helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry! Duncan startled me and I lost my grip on the rope. Are you all right?"

Kevin nodded, untying the rope around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I managed to get the key, and I even got us a little something for our troubles."

He held up two small packages, both ice-cream sandwiches.

Gwen grinned, taking one.

"Sweet!"

Both took a bite of their treat.

"So, where's your key at?"

She looked at her clue.

"It looks like it's in a hole."

[Skip]

The two made their way through the woods, finding the hole to be home to a skunk.

"Ah, man. How are we gonna get it out?"

Kevin thought for a moment, leaving then coming back with a bucket of water.

"How about we try and flush him out?"

Standing over it, Kevin poured the water down the hole, a few moments later the confused skunk floated out and down the mini stream of water.

Reaching in Gwen found her key.

"Nice!"

**(C.C.)**

Gwen: That was so sweet of him to help me.

Kevin: The fact that Gwen's so smart and independent, coupled with her being the most beautiful, caring girl I've ever met, is just making me nuts. She rocks my world. So, yeah. I'll take a skunk shot for her any day.

**(End static)**

As Gwen pulled him into a loving kiss, Heather glared from her place behind a tree.

**(C.C.)**

Heather: That's just too much! Everyone knows that boyfriend-girlfriend is just another way to say alliance. And my alliance is going to be the _only_ alliance on this island! He may have Gwen and several others wrapped around his finger with his "nice guy" act, but mark my words - I'm going to make sure this all comes crumbling down around him. Nobody messes with me! There's only room on this island for one master manipulator, and that's me.

**(End static)**

Duncan leaped through a hoop of fire, snagging his key.

"Duncan's tough exterior seems to be helping him with his challenge."

[Skip]

"But good, old DJ seems a little out of his league."

DJ was up in a tree, carefully reaching for his key, when a wood pecker started pecking away at the unstable branch.

[Skip]

"Meanwhile, back in the communal washrooms, things are starting to pile up."

Geoff cringed, putting on a snorkel and stepping into one of the toilets.

[Skip]

Lindsay and Cody glanced at her clue, then looked at the beehive in front of them.

Cody picked up a rock.

"Well, I only know one way to get that key."

Chucking it he nailed the beehive, and as soon as it hit the ground the key fell out, but so did a swarm of angry bees.

"Run, Linds!"

The duo made a break for the dock, jumping off and into the water just in time.

[angry buzzing]

Giving up after a few minutes, the bees left, allowing the two to resurface.

"Alright, it looks like the coast is clear, but I think we should wait it out a few more minutes. Just to be sure."

Lindsay nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. . . Umm, Cody? Can we. . . talk?"

Cody looked to her in slight confusion.

Uhh, sure Linds, what about?"

She seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Well, it's about. . . it's about our relationship."

Helping each other back onto the dock, he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Our relationship? What about it?"

She sat back, glancing up to the sky as she gathered her thoughts.

"Remember the resort we all stayed at?"

He nodded.

"Well, while we were there, I had a talk with your sister. . ."

(Flash back)

_Gwen and Lindsay sat in beach chairs, enjoying the shade of a large parasol and watching the boys mess around in the pool, Lindsay watching Cody in particular._

_"So, you and Cody, huh?"_

_Lindsay giggled, nodding._

_"Yep! He's soo cute, who could resist?"_

_Gwen frowned._

_"You're aware he's only 14, right?"_

_Lindsay turned her attention to the goth girl._

_"Yeah? And I like him."_

_Gwen sighed._

_"Look, Lindsay, he's my little brother, and it's my duty to look out for him. You understand that, right?"_

_Lindsay blinked in confusion._

_"Okay, yeah, I get that."_

_Gwen continued._

_"I don't want to sound like I'm accusing you of anything, but from what I've seen, girls like you are usually only after one thing. . ."_

_The beautiful blonde frowned, suddenly losing a good amount of her ditsy look._

_"Look, Gwen, I know what you're trying to say. . . and it's not warranted."_

_Gwen raised her hands in defense._

_"Woah, Lindsay, I didn't mean-"_

_She cut her off._

_"No, I understand where you're coming from. I've met 'girls like me' before, and you're right, that's all they're normally after. But I'm __**not **__that kind of girl. I like Cody for who he is, he's adorable, and I really like his personality. I want to be with him for a __**real **__relationship, not just physical, and if he wants to, we'll do __**that**__ when he's ready."_

_Gwen was left rather speechless._

_"And if it helps you at all, I've never. . . conjugated any of my relationships."_

_Gwen blinked._

_"You've never consummated . . you're a virgin?"_

_She nodded, back to her bubbly self._

_"Yep! I'm saving myself for the right guy."_

_Gwen shook her head._

_"Wow, I never would have thought. . I guess I just figured. . . wow."_

_Lindsay giggled at her awed expression._

_"So, are you okay with me dating Cody?"_

_She chuckled._

_"Yeah, I guess so. Just as long as you two wait until the right time to go all the way, preferably once we're __**not**__ on television anymore."_

_Lindsay smiled brightly._

_"Of course!"_

(End flash back)

Cody was awe-struck.

"You. . . you really care for me that much?"

In response she pulled him into a searing kiss, giggling once separated.

"Of course I do, silly. Now come on, let's go get my key, then work on getting yours."

Shaking his head clear, he gave a mega-watt smile.

"Yeah!"

[Skip]

"Who's a good bear?"

[happy roar]

"That's right, you are!"

It appeared that Karin had no trouble getting her key from the bear, and was now petting and scratching behind its ears.

[happy roar]

[Skip]

Heather angrily made her way to the dock where Cody and Lindsay sat, Duncan in tow.

"Alliance meeting. Okay, listen up. We've gotta break up Kevin and Gwen. Here's the plan. Lindsay, I need you to go-"

Said blonde cut her off.

"Yeah, about that, Heather. I've been meaning to tell you. . . I quit."

Heather blinked.

"You _what?_"

She stood up with Cody to leave.

"I said I quit. I'm done with the alliance. I don't like what you've been doing to those two, and I won't be a part of it anymore."

The evil Asian-Canadian girl glared at the passing duo.

"You can't quit! You wouldn't last a day on this island without my help!"

Lindsay shrugged.

"I think I'll do just fine."

Heather stomped her foot as they left.

"Damnit! Argh!"

Duncan laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm still game for making them miserable. So what's the plan?"

She sighed.

"Alright, new plan. Duncan, I need you to. . ."

The two went over their plan for destroying Kevin and Gwen, but unnoticed by them, the resident bookworm had been passing by and decided to listen in.

"Oh no, this isn't good."

[Skip]

Heather sat a note down on Gwen's bed and hid under the bed just in time.

"I'll be back in a second!"

Making her way towards her bed she spotted the note.

"What's this?"

While she opened it up and read it, Heather tried really hard not to scream as roaches gathered all over her.

"'Meet by the Dock of Shame at 5:00 for a little surprise. Love, Kevin.' Aww, cool!"

Shortly after Gwen left, Heather came screaming out of the cabin.

"Yahhh!"

Raising an eyebrow, Gwen shrugged, hugging the note to her chest lovingly.

[Skip]

Geoff was still digging around inside the septic tank.

"[muffled] For the love of all that's good, someone tell me where this key is!"

[Skip]

Making her way to the dock, Gwen saw something odd: Duncan, skipping rocks and looking depressed.

"Duncan?"

Said punk looked up.

"Oh, hey, Gwen."

"What's got you so down?"

Throwing another rock, he sighed.

"Well, every since Court got eliminated like she did, I've just. . . I don't know. I miss her, you know?"

She moved to sit next to him.

"But then I think about how she cheated like that. I may not like the guy, but even I think what she did was really underhanded."

"So you're torn on how you should feel."

He shook his head.

"No, I know how I feel, and know what I should do. I need to just forget about her, and move on."

Gwen grabbed one of the rocks and skipped it, watching the ripples.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

With her attention elsewhere, Duncan's smirk went unnoticed.

"Oh, I know one way."

Wha-?!"

Turning to face him, she immediately found her lips locked with Duncan's.

"mmphf!"

"Gwen?"

Alarmed, she pushed the punk off her and turned to see a rather frightening sight to her. Kevin stood just a few feet away, a note in hand and a rather blank, emotionless expression upon his face.

Kev'! I-it's not what it looks like, honest!"

"No, this is _exactly_ what it looks like."

Her heart clenched at the heated glare he was sending, a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

"No, Kev', please just let me-"

She grew silent as he walked passed her.

"It looks to me like a no good punk who can't learn a lesson, is defiling _my Princess_. And now, he's going to learn the **hard** way."

[Wham!]

Duncan found himself knocked for a loop as Kevin's fist collided with his face. But he wasn't done with him yet.

He tackled the punk to the ground, driving his knee into his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, and gripping him by the front of his shirt.

"Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Skull!"

He emphasized each word with a punch to Duncan's face.

"I'm done playing games with you, Duncan. So I'm just gonna spell it out for you: Don't f*** with me. Don't f*** with my friends. And _especially_, don't. f***. With. GWEN!"

Punching him a few more times he released his grip, the unconscious, and bloody, Duncan dropping to the ground.

Huffing he turned to Gwen.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Are _you_? I mean, you just wailed on him! Yeah, he definitely deserved it, but. . . wow."

He chuckled, walking over and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, my knuckles are a little raw, but I'll be fine. I just got through dealing with Heather, this was definitely a ploy by both of them to split us a part."

Gwen narrowed her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"This was _Heather's _scheme?"

He nodded, recalling his run-in with her.

(Flash back)

_Kevin was walking through the campgrounds when he heard sniffling. When he got around the Bass cabin, he found Heather of all people, crying and leaning against the side of the cabin._

_He looked at her with suspicion._

_"Heather? What's wrong?"_

_She hiccuped._

_"N-nothing."_

_Kevin mentally kicked himself for his protective ways and not being able to stand a crying girl._

_"No, tell me."_

_From the front you could see her evil smirk._

_**"To easy."**_

_"Well, I don't want to sound like a drama queen or anything, but Gwen's just been so mean to me, and I just don't get why. I. . . I don't think I can go on. [wailing]"_

_After a few moments, Kevin sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"Look, Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know. That's all. Don't take it personally."_

_Heather turned around and latched onto him, burying her face in his chest._

_"I'm just so surprised to hear you're still with her, you know, after all the horrible things she says about you. I. . . Oops."_

_Kevin blinked._

_"What?"_

_He pushed her away a bit._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"[sniff] Oh, I feel terrible telling you this. I. . . I promised I wouldn't say anything. But you should know that Gwen confided in the girls last week that she really can't stand you and thinks that you're a total cliche. Your music sucks, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game."_

_Kevin looked devastated._

_"But. . . but I thought me and Gwen had a real connection."_

_She placed her hand upon his shoulder._

_"Gwen is just playing you for your vote. She's played us all, and you're just so nice that I just can't watch you fall for it anymore."_

_Kevin blinked back tears._

_"Wow. And all this time I thought she liked me. She really said my music sucks?"_

_She nodded._

_"Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I. . . think you're really talented."_

_He smiled, tears drizzling._

_"Heather, ca-can I tell you something?"_

_She leaned in closer, both about to kiss._

_"Anything."_

_Lips an inch apart._

_"I just want to tell you. . . that your. . . without a doubt. . . the absolutely. . . most. . . dumbest person I've ever met if you thought I'd fall for an act __**that **__**bad**__."_

_Heather stepped back._

_"What?"_

_He smirked, wiping away his tears, crocodile tears._

_"Yeah, funny thing? I know all about your little scheme."_

_Heather couldn't believe it._

_"What? But, how?!"_

_He snickered, turning to walk away._

_"Let's just say, a little birdie told me. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings when you scheme. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a punk to teach a lesson to."_

_Heather screamed in frustration._

_"No-o-o-o!"_

_Kevin just laughed as he left._

(End flash back)

Gwen was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, wow I can't believe she even tried that! And you played her so well."

He just snickered.

Wiping her eyes she got her laughter under control.

"Heh, okay, let's go clean up your knuckles and then meet up with the others."

He nodded, smiling.

"Sounds good."

[Skip]

(later)

Everyone was gathered back at the campfire, Chris still in pirate regale and standing by the treasure chests.

"_Darrr! _It be time to claim your treasure. Who's fortunate enough to bear the precious key? Come forth with it."

Kevin, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Geoff and Karin all stepped up, the rest not managing to have gotten theirs.

Kevin opened his, finding a bag of chips and a soda.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Chris shrugged, grinning.

Duncan limped up to the chests, confused when none opened.

"My key won't open any chests. What gives?"

Chris snickered.

"Oh, yeah. Hah ha! I forgot to mention that some of the keys don't open up _any_ chests."

Duncan glared.

"Oh, come on!"

Gwen got a toaster, while Heather got a gift basket.

"Oh, and look - an invincibility pass. Lucky me."

Cody got a couple bottles of soda, Lindsay an accordion, Karin a lamp, and Geoff. . .

"What the -?"

Chris grinned.

"Geoff will be able to cover up that foul stench with a can of new Cleaver body spray. Cleaver - it cuts through the stink."

Geoff glancing at the can in his hand.

"I just snorkeled in a septic tank for cologne?! . . . Nice!"

Chris snickered.

"I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for. . . and more! But now it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes. . . and I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown. Arr-har-harr!"

Noah walked passed Duncan, snickering.

"Well, don't you look like hell. Maybe now you'll try to avoid kissing someone elses girl, hmm?"

Duncan's eyes widened, filled with rage.

**(C.C.)**

Karin: looks like Duncan's going down.

Harold and Bridgette: [cheering together] The punk is going home!

Cody: you messed up big time, dude.

Lindsay: You leave us no choice.

Duncan: Argh! It was Noah! That scrawny little bookworm tipped him off. Well, I'm not going down without a fight. Tonight a relationship gets ruined damnit! And I know just what to do.

**(End static)**

(Campfire pit)

"And now the moment we've all been waiting for - the moment of _truth_. Marshmallow time! You know the routine. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow - it's curtains for you."

Duncan, face covered in several bandages, smirked confidently.

". . . Karin, Geoff, Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Bridgette, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel, Kevin, Gwen - marshmallows for the lot of you."

Duncan looked shocked at the empty plate.

"Sorry, dude. You're out."

He jumped up in outrage.

"But that's impossible! Kevin should be going home, not _me_, I even went through the trouble of switching the votes!"

[gasp!]

Chris nodded.

"Yes, you did. And that's why you're going home. No more cheating the votes. I found the original votes, and discarded the fakes."

Duncan's eyes widened.

"And guess what, dude? The majority vote was for _you._ So, you've got an appointment at the dock of shame and a ticket for the boat of losers. Let's go."

Chef grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging the stunned punk towards the dock.

Heather sneered.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but it's been a long day, and I'm gonna hit the showers. Great work, everybody."

Gwen glared in her direction.

[Skip]

Heather could be heard humming in the communal showers. Outside, Gwen sneakily attached the septic pipe to the shower water pipe, duct-taping it.

"This is for messing with my man, bitch."

Once it made its way through the pipes. . .

"What the -? Ew! Oh! Oh! Is this sewage? Stop it! Stop it! Oh! Nooo!"

Gwen just laughed evilly, heading back to her shared trailer with Kevin.

"Stop it! Stop it! Oh! Oh! Stop! Stop it! Nooo!"

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Geoff- Gwen

Cody- Duncan

Lindsay- Duncan

Heather- Gwen

Gwen- Duncan

Duncan- Gwen

Karin- Duncan

Bridgette- Duncan

Noah- Duncan

Harold- Duncan

DJ- Gwen

Ezekiel- Duncan

Kevin- Duncan

* * *

Results:

Duncan 9

Gwen 4


	18. Hide And Be Sneaky

**A/N: Okay this definitely is not one of my best chapters, I just mostly wanted to get this one out of the way so I can get to "That's Off the Chain!"**

* * *

**Episode 17: Hide And Be Sneaky**

"Previously on 'Total Drama Island'. . ."

(Clips)

"Campers searched for treasure, and yours truly put in an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty, while Geoff put his stomach on the line, doing something that would make most people hurl. But in the end, the campers who went the limit were rewarded with treasures that, in hindsight, probably weren't worth the effort. Haha, oh, well.

Except for Heather, who, for the umpteenth time in a row, managed to win the coveted invincibility prize and avoid getting voted off. Meanwhile, two schemers tried to send Gwen and Kevin's love train flying off the rails, but instead made it even stronger, leading to the conniving Duncan not only getting beat to a bloody pulp, not only finding his key to be completely useless, but in the end being the one to walk the plank. Hard luck, dude. Har-har-har!"

(End clips)

"Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the dock of shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will lose their lunch? Find out on the most shocking episode yet on 'Total Drama Island.'"

**(Que theme and go)**

* * *

Lindsay sat next to a fuming Heather, a bottle of grape soda in-hand.

"I am so glad they included Grapetastic pop in Cody's reward last night! It's totally my favorite. It's the only thing I've really been craving on the island."

Heather held up and glared at what looked to be a badly torn shirt.

"I cannot believe that Gwen shredded my clothes. She is so gonna pay for this."

Lindsay took a gulp of her soda.

"Well, you did try to steal her boyfriend. That's pretty major."

She turned her glare on the blonde.

"Shut up."

Without warning she snagged Lindsay's soda, took several gulps, then spat it out.

"Gross! How can you drink this sugar water?"

With a sneer she tossed it away, Lindsay gasping.

**(C.C.)**

Lindsay: Heather is soo mean! She steals my food, borrows my clothes without asking, calls me names, has done countless mean things to Gwen and Kevin, and now - stealing and wasting my favorite soda in the world was the last straw! It's anonymous, I'm no longer her friend, and I'm all for getting rid of Heather. She's got to go.

Heather: Who cares about friends? In this world, there are shepherds and there are sheep. And Lindsay is a major sheep. Baa-aaa-aaa!

Lindsay: From now on, any plans that she makes, I'm going to stop them. I can be very strategical when I want to.

Heather: I've got flip-flops with more brains then her. But hey, she's useful right now, so I'll keep her close. And when I don't need her anymore, I'll dump her.

**(End static)**

Everyone was gathered on the dock with Chris.

"Today's challenge is a good, old-fashioned game of hide-and-seek. You all get 10 minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting, he's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard."

Chef pulled out a super soaker, pumping it a few times.

Geoff snickered.

"What's with the water gun, dude?"

He blinked when he noticed the laser zeroed in on his forehead.

"The lifeguard chair's home base. When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base. But if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, so we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water! Now I'm terrified!"

Chris smirked.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?"

Pumping it a few more times he turned and pulled the trigger, releasing a blast of water like from a fire hose. Unfortunately for Chris, he was in the line of fire, and flew back about 20 feet.

"Not on me, dude!"

Noah gulped.

"Right, I retract my remark."

Heather huffed.

"So how do we "win" this game?"

Chris walked back to his position, completely drenched.

"You've got three options. One, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those, and you win invincibility. All clear?"

Lindsay raised her hand, which he ignored.

"You get 10 minutes to hide. Go!"

Immediately everyone scattered.

[Skip]

After a few minutes Chris casually walked to the cabins and entered one. He stopped next to a bed and smiled.

"Uh, Lindsay, couldn't you do any better than hiding under your covers?"

Sure enough, her legs were poking out from under the top bunk blanket.

"Fooled you! This isn't even _my_ bunk."

He just quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, Chef Hatchet?"

Said man kicked in the door, sending Lindsay screaming out of the cabin through the window.

"Yaaahhhh! Ha-ha-aah-eeh-aah!"

[Skip]

Kevin and Gwen stood by the dock.

"Okay, so, we got the plan, right?"

Gwen nodded, adjusting the top of her black two-piece.

"Yep. I think I can pull it off. Think you can?"

He pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"No sweat. Just remember the signal, and we're golden."

After another quick kiss he ran off towards the trees.

[Skip]

Ezekiel was slowly creeping in front of a cave, on the lookout for Chef. When he was right in front of the opening, he got snagged.

"Whoa!"

DJ shushed him, while Zeke looked around in awe, noticing Geoff, Harold, Cody and Noah there as well.

"Hey, guys, great hiding spot eh."

DJ nodded as Noah spoke.

"Okay, listen up. We've got an opportunity to take advantage of. There's only 5 chicks on this island and 7 guys."

Geoff grinned.

"I guess that leaves two guys out, huh? Haha- Ooh!"

Harold smacked him in the face.

"No you horn-dog. If I noticed it, chances are they have too. And if they decide to team up before we do, they'll start picking us off."

DJ shrugged.

"It's not like they're exactly getting along. Remember this morning?"

(Flash back)

_While a few of the guys waited outside the washrooms, the girls were showering and putting on their make-up. Without looking down Heather casually turned on one of the sinks._

_"Aah! Who turned the hot water on?"_

_Heather smirked at Bridgette's scream._

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Without looking Karin smacked her hard upside the head._

_"Ow! You're gonna pay for that!"_

_Outside the guys listened to the ensuing cat-fight._

(End flash back)

Geoff sighed.

"Oh, I don't know, dudes. Bridgette and me, we kinda hooked up. I don't feel right about joining an alliance without her."

Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, one, she's with Harold, so no, you didn't. And two, when push comes to shove, women stick together. So, I say now's the time to knock one of them out of the running before they catch on. Who's with me?"

Cody grinned.

"I'm in."

Zeke shrugged.

"Alright."

DJ nodded.

"Let's do this."

Geoff shook his head.

"Sure, I'm for it. But I still think I can win Bridge over."

Noah dead-panned.

"She's with Harold."

He shrugged.

"Yeah, only because she settled for him. She probably didn't realize I was available."

Harold glared.

"Bridgette didn't _settle_, she loves me, gosh!"

Geoff blinked a bit, then shook his head.

"No, no. She definitely settled, dude."

Growling he jumped to his feet and stormed off.

"Idiot!"

Geoff noticed the rest looking at him with disappointment.

"What? What?"

[Skip]

Karin was using grass to camouflage.

While Bridgette was hiding up in a tree.

[Skip]

Lindsay spotted Heather sneaking into Chef's kitchen, and smirked.

After a few minutes of hiding under the table. . .

"Hey, Heather!"

Startled, she smacked her head on the underside of the table.

"What a coincidence! We are just, like, destined to hide together."

She shook her head and got to her feet, glaring.

"What? What are you doing here? Can't you find your own hiding place? This challenge is called 'hide-and-seek,' not 'hide in groups and seek.'"

Lindsay feinted ignorance.

"But. . ."

[Skip]

Chris laughed as Geoff got his foot caught in a string of lights, trying to drag it quietly.

"Ah, I love this show."

[Skip]

"Dig yourself a hole. Disguise yourself as a canoe. I don't care! Just do it somewhere else!"

Suddenly the lights flicked on, Chef cackling evilly.

"This is my kitchen! Also known as forbidden territory!"

Heather panicked, shoving Lindsay into him and making a run for it.

"Take her!"

As the queen bee got out, Lindsay sighed and turned to Chef.

"Well, I guess you got me, so I'll help. There's just one thing I'd like to do."

Chef raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

She smirked.

"Can _I _spray Heather?"

Thinking for a moment, he shrugged, handing her the water gun.

"Sure, why not?"

Grinning, she stepped out and lined Heather up with her sight, letting her get about halfway down the dock before. . .

"Bye-bye, Heather!"

[Splash!]

"Nooo!"

the blast knocked her down just a few feet away from home.

But while Lindsay cheered, Kevin, who'd been hiding up on the roof, leaped off doing a tuck and roll to spring immediately to his feet running.

Chef blinked, snatching the water gun and giving chase.

"To quote a crazy girl: You'll never get me alive! Woohoo!"

"Get back here!"

[Splash!]

The first stream he ducked at the last second. The next he leaped over, also at the last second. Flipping he did a hand spring, launching himself to latch on to the side of the life guard chair, then flipped up to the top, draping himself casually in it.

Chef skidded to a halt next to it.

"Sorry, Chef, but invincibility is mine today!"

"Hmm."

He nodded, leaving to find the rest.

Kevin sighed, draping his coat on the back of it, then stretching.

"And now, we play the waiting game."

He briefly glanced at a clump of reeds on the lake.

"Huh, looks like we're in the clear, and we're golden."

[Skip]

Geoff peaked over a small rock cliff, seeing the coast was clear, but something smelt funny.

[sniff]

"Oh, no, dude."

Turning around he found a family of skunks looking at him.

"Nice, little skunks."

As he slowly backed away, the light strand could stretch no further, taking down the post it was connected to and knocking over a metal barrel, startling the skunks into spraying. Unfortunately for Geoff, he was in the path of the skunk spray.

"Ahh! Not cool!"

Chef tapped him on the shoulder with a stick, a face mask tightly secured to block out the stink.

"Technically, I don't have to spray you, but -"

"Please! Spray me!"

[Splash!]

For a moment Geoff smiled, but then frowned when he realized it did nothing for the smell.

[Skip]

Walking through the woods Chef casually stepped on a large lump of grass, Karin jumping up.

"Ow!"

After a few more steps he seemingly randomly hit a tree, Bridgette falling out.

"Aaaaaaah! Oof!"

Walking by a cave he fired in several times, Harold, DJ, Noah, Cody, and Zeke walking out a few moments later, completely drenched.

Heather huffed.

"All right, I guess that's everyone."

Noah tried to ring out his shirt.

"What about Gwen?"

Chef thought for a moment.

"Gwen? But I searched everywhere."

Then it hit him.

"The water!"

[Skip]

Running across the the dock he came to a screeching halt.

"Hey, Chef, what took ya?"

Draped across Kevin's lap was Gwen, boredly twirling the hollow reed she'd used to breath while waiting in the lake.

Everyone but Heather cheered, Chef smirking and giving her a proud nod.

"All righty, campers, game's over. Time to pick the loser and send them home."

[Skip]

(Girls cabin)

All the girls plus Kevin sat around the cabin, Heather frowning.

"All the guys are teaming up against us, well, not _all_ of them."

They looked to Kevin, who shrugged.

"And as much as it makes me want to yak up my lunch, we have to vote as a group if we want any chance of winning."

Bridgette thought for a moment.

"What about DJ?"

Karin shook her head.

"Nah, he's not that big a threat. What about Noah?"

Heather nodded.

"He is a bit of a schemer. But what about Cody? He seems to be riding by on being a cute kid."

Lindsay shook her head.

"Noo, I like Cody. He's so cute and fun, and sweet too!"

She huffed.

"This is an elimination game, not a dance. We have to vote someone off in order to stay in the game. Hey, you know who _I _don't like?"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"One, I'm in the same damn room as you, I can hear you. Two, I have invincibility and so does Gwen, we're off limits tonight."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

All turned to see Harold in the doorway.

[Skip]

(Campfire pit)

The only ones who didn't have a marshmallow were Noah, Geoff and Heather, the others giving Geoff a wide birth.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The next marshmallow goes to. . . Noah."

He caught his and joined the others.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. . . ever!"

Both looked rather confident.

"The final marshmallow goes to. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Heather."

Geoff stood up, dejected.

"Pack your bags, bro, you're going home."

[Skip]

As he made his way down the dock, he turned back to face the group.

"Bridgette, I'm gonna miss you, babe. I really think we could of worked as a couple."

Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"Geoff, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm. With. Harold. Stop trying, 'cause I'm not interested."

He sighed.

"Whatever you say, at least I know you didn't vote for me."

She shook her head.

"No, I voted for you, Harold and I both did."

His eyes widened.

"What?! Harold, dude, you were supposed to vote for Heather! What gives?"

Harold glared.

"Yeah, but then you said all those rude and stupid things. Plus you wouldn't stop hitting on my girl, idiot!"

He couldn't understand, Chef tossing him onto the boat.

"Wha- bu- Huh?"

The rest left the dock, Bridgette leaning on Harold's shoulder.

"I'm available, Bridge, you don't have to settle for that dork!"

Karin shook her head as the boat pulled away.

"Man, that guy just cannot take a hint, can he?"

Bridgette sighed.

"You have no idea."

**(End Credits)**

* * *

Votes:

Gwen- Geoff

DJ- Heather

Cody- Heather

Lindsay- Geoff

Harold- Geoff

Karin- Geoff

Kevin- Geoff

Noah- Heather

Heather- Geoff

Bridgette- Geoff

Ezekiel- Heather

Geoff- Heather

* * *

Results:

Geoff 7

Heather 5


	19. Update?

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update, I recently got a job and I'm still adapting to find time to write. Hopefully I'll be able to get the chapter done by this weekend, no promises but I'll try. There's gonna be a lot of changes to the episode, for better or worse? That's up to you. But I'm definitely content with them, makes things interesting, you know? So to clarify: This story will never be abandoned. It will have a definitive end and it will be GLORIOUS! Ahem. . . at least **_**I **_**think it will, again, up to you guys. ;)**

**So, when I get the next chapter done it'll replace this announcement, as per usual.**

**Later everyone! Please R&R. **

* * *

**9/4/14 A/N2: Alright, so I've got some good news and some bad news.**

**Bad news: I'm going on a bit of a hiatus. The reason? Writer's block, I'm having a hell of a hard time getting the next chapter worked out. But I refuse to abandon this story, I've seen too many abandoned fics on this site and I DON'T wish to contribute.**

**Good news: Once I work this chapter out I'm also going to knock-out like 3 or 4 more with it. S****o it'll be a bit but for those who wait patiently they'll be rewarded with a MAJOR update!**

**So wish me luck and hopefully I'll have all that up by the end of the month. Later!**


	20. Sorry!

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've been making slow progress with the next chapter and having to deal with a flipped schedule at work. And to make matters worse, a few days ago my computer went funky and then my flashdrive, which held ALL of my writing projects, died.**

**Now, while I **_**do**_** have a friend working on trying to retreave the files and stuff from it, he's doing it on his own time and there's no garentee it'll work. But some good news is that I discovered a copy of my writing folder and a back-up of this particular fic on my desktop, unfortunatelly the folder is not up to date by about 6 months to a year (2-3 years for a few of my projects) and so puts me **_**far**_** behind on my planned fics, plus the TDI chapters are betas and not the final drafts so I have to look back at what's posted to refresh my memory. This also means that the progress for the latest chapter has gone *poof!***

**So while not nearly as crippling a blow as last year when my hardrive burned out, it's still a setback. Getting this all fixed is gonna take some time and with holidays coming up there's a good chance I'll be getting more hours so my original deadline ain't happening, but I can promise to have something good up before the year ends. So please be patient, I promise you'll be rewarded if you are.**

**And please wish me luck, i think I could use it with the way technology keeps trying to bite me in the ass ;)**


End file.
